The Champions of Chaos Book One: Choices
by wubbwubb
Summary: Harry's fate seemed destined to forever be in the care of his horrible relatives, but when he starts to hear a voice in his head offering him a way out, his fate seems to change, but is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

_**Choices: Harry Potter/Warhammer crossover**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters because all the rights belong to JK Rowling and I do not own Warhammer and any of the character within it, if I did than I would be very very happy_**

 ** _Plot:_** _ **At the battle of the department of mysteries, Harry finally accepts the offer of a lifetime he has been tempted with since he reentered the wizarding world**_

 _ **Authors note: More than likely this will contain Albus/Ron/Hermione bashing**_

 _ **Second note: The idea came from a thought as to what would happen if Harry was offered the power of a chaos god and why he would choose to accept it, plus it would be kinda badass to see a Lord of Change just rip death eaters apart**_

 _ **Main pairing: Harry/Luna**_

 _ **Other pairings: Hermione/-**_

 _ **Neville/Ginny**_

Normal Speech

' _Thought'_

 **"Important speech"**

* * *

Chapter 1 – New Beginning – 1986 Dursley residence

It was a new day for Harry as he awoke from his slumber in his little cupboard and started the day off with the same beginnings; make his relatives their breakfast then be able to have some for him then get ready for the day at school, ' _School is the only way I can get away from these people, I wish I could get away from them forever'_ Harry thought as he started to plate out his relatives breakfast while trying not to burn himself on the hot oil in the pan.

"You can't do anything right can you boy?" Yelled Vernon as Harry spilled some of the sausages onto Vernons business pants.

"You're lucky you need to go to school boy or otherwise you would get the thrashing of a lifetime!" Vernon shouted at Harry

' _You'd get worse if the situations were the other way around'_ Harry thought silently to himself with a small sneer but quickly wiped the expression off his face lest his uncle see it.

"Now boy after you've had your breakfast you will go straight to school, you will not do any funny business and then back home straight after school finishes. If I hear Dudley saying that you've done something then you'll be in for it" Vernon said to Harry with a look promise of a beating to him if he did anything that wasn't considered normal.

"Yes uncle Vernon; straight to school, no funny business and then straight back home and no talking to anyone" Harry said back to Vernon while not looking in his eyes.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

After Harry had his meager breakfast and started to walk to school, Harry watched as children walked passed him with parents holding their hands with loving smiles on their faces towards each other _'Why can't I have that? What I would give to have just a bit of that love'_ thought Harry as continued into school and walked to class a bit dejectedly as he continued to think about why his parents had to die and leave him alone.

"Move it Potter!" Dudley pushed Harry into a line of bag pegs with his shoulder and run away to class and possibly make Harry late.

Thankfully for Harry he was able to get off the floor quickly and make it to class in time just before the bell, sending a glare over to Dudley who was smirking at the door but when he saw Harry his smirk was wiped off his face and glared right back at Harry for making it to class on time.

Just before the end of day class, Harry was finishing up a math test when Dudley started kicking his left leg, "Oi Potter, what's the answer for number 7?" Dudley asked in a whispered voice to Harry

"Do your own work Dudley and leave me alone" Harry whispered back in a quick whisper.

"Tell me the answer or I'll tell daddy that you cheated on this test and he'll punish you for it" Dudley taunted to Harry as he kicked Harry's shin harder than usual to see if he could get the usual reaction out of him; Harry relenting and giving him the answers under threat of Vernon.

"No Dudley! Do your own work for once and leave me alone"

"Is there a problem Potter?" Asked the teacher from the front of the class, Dudley gave a smirk at Harry when he realized that Harry would get in trouble for something he did again.

"No ma'am there isn't" Harry replied with a bowed head as he went on way continuing his test.

"Good because it's going to stay that way while in detention after school today and think on why you shouldn't talk during a test" Harry's eyes widened to their fullest and almost said something back but thankfully caught himself before he got into more trouble.

"Told you were going to get into trouble Potter, you're nothing but a trouble maker and everybody knows it" Dudley whispered to Harry as the teacher turned her back towards to the class, when Dudley was saying this Harry felt something over his right shoulder like someone was trying to say something to him and quickly looked behind him and no one was sitting behind him but he ignored it and whispered back to Dudley.

"Shut up Dudley, you don't know anything and that's why you're going to fail this test" when Harry finished saying this only Dudley noticed that his eyes turned a deep blue instead of the emerald that they normally were and turned his head back towards the front he noticed that the teachers hair had turned blue all of a sudden!

Harry looked at his cousin when he had a look of shock on his face and noticed that the rest of the class had a look of shock on their faces as well, he turned his head towards the front he also noticed what the class had noticed but he had a look of shock AND horror on his face when he realized this.

He turned his head to Dudley while Dudley turned his towards Harry and mouthed "You are so dead when you get back home" Harry could only look back with horror on his face as he realized that he was indeed for a much worse beating than normal now that he had done something bad enough to get a detention AND something freakish to someone he should give the utmost respect to.

"POTTER!" a shout interrupted his thought process as he also realizes that everyone in the classroom was looking at him with a weird look on their face and that the teacher was looking at him in rage and disbelief that he had done something to her "STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE…NOW POTTER!" shouted the teacher as he quickly started to gather up his pencils, books and bag and started walking to the door of the classroom.

He took a quick look at Dudley and found he had a bigger smirk than usual on face with the knowledge that Harry was in for a much bigger beating and he found it to be a good thing that the freak was getting what he deserved _'If the roles were reversed you wouldn't smirking like that dinky diddums'_ Harry thought with a small sneer but didn't show it to anyone as he quickly bowed his head in his slow walk towards the principal's office in a walk much like a man would do walking towards the gallows.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

After Harry got a 'proper' talking to by the principal AND the teacher, he had completed his after school detention but didn't feel very enthusiastic about it as he had to go home to the dursley residence and he just knew that he was going to be in a huge amount of trouble for what had happened in class even though Dudley had no evidence to prove it was him that did it.

As Harry walked into house number 4, he could hear the normal noises that he would hear after school and he had hoped that he wasn't getting any punishment this night but a yell robbed him of that hope "BOY! GET IN HERE NOW!" Harry could tell it was Vernon as only he could shout that loud in the house without any neighbors hearing it.

"Is what Dudley telling me true boy? That your _freakishness_ turned the teacher's hair _blue_? Is this true?" Vernon asked but finished in a snarl

"I don't know what happened all I know was Dudley was trying cheat-""WHACK! A palm hit Harry's cheek as his aunt started shouting at him.

"How dare you accuse of my precious Dudley of cheating!" "Boy you will be punished for this, both for using your _unnaturalness_ and accusing Dudley of cheating, more like you were trying to cheat off of my smart little boy" Vernon said appraisingly at Dudley while he preened at the attention he was getting.

"No dinner for you tonight because of today and you will go to your room right NOW!" Vernon shouted the last part as Harry had just accepted it but felt a strange sensation in him grow a bit but couldn't identify it. As Harry went to his room and put his head down to go to sleep, a voice whispered in the dark corners of his room but he could hear it…... _"_ _ **Harry**_ _"_

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**

 **Revised 29/12/2015 for grammatical issues.**


	2. Chapter 2 - NB Part 2

**_Choices: Harry Potter/Warhammer crossover_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters because all the rights belong to JK Rowling and I do not own Warhammer and any of the character within it, if I did than I would be very very happy**_

 _ **Plot:**_ ** _At the battle of the department of mysteries, Harry finally accepts the offer of a lifetime he has been tempted with since he reentered the wizarding world_**

 ** _Authors note: More than likely this will contain Albus/Ron/Hermione bashing_**

 ** _Second note: The idea came from a thought as to what would happen if Harry was offered the power of a chaos god and why he would choose to accept it, plus it would be kinda badass to see a Lord of Change just rip death eaters apart_**

 ** _Third note: This is an AU and it's with dealing Warhammer, I apologize if anyone thought it was going to be Warhammer 40k_**

 ** _Main pairing: Harry/Luna_**

 ** _Other pairings: Hermione/-_**

 ** _Neville/Ginny_**

Normal Speech

' _Thought'_

 **"Important speech"**

* * *

Chapter 2 – 1986 Dursley residence

During the week Harry was forced to stay into his room with the bare minimum of food to survive, Harry had to find something to do and he decided to think back to the day that started his punishment; the day that the teachers hair turned blue.

All he could remember is how he felt in the classroom when Dudley was taunting him; the annoyance that he felt towards Dudley for trying to cheat of his hard earned work and how he got in trouble because of something Dudley did **"That's it"** a voice whispered about to Harry but he barely heard it he was so focused on the memories.

After Harry was allowed out of his room, he was told to go to the park as to show that he was still alive and breathing to the public, he was allowed an apple and a glass of water to be eaten and drunk on the front step so he couldn't 'steal' it from his loving relatives.

After his meager lunch, Harry started walking off towards the park to do what his aunt told him but for him it was more so that he wanted to get away from them and have some freedom to himself and relish the wind on his face.

Along the walk Harry could faintly hear what one of the things he dreaded most in his little life: Dudley and his friends approaching him, when Harry heard this he quickly started t run to the park as if to find somewhere to hide from them _'maybe I could hide in a tree or hide in the slide'_ Harry thought frantically as he could hear them catching up to him.

"Oi look lads! It's our good friend Potter" yelled one of Dudley's friends as they caught sight of him and started to catch up to him by running faster than he.

 _'No no no no please no not again'_ Harry could only beg in his mind as his cousin and his friends descended upon him once again in their game called Harry Hunting.

 **"You really don't like them do you?"** Harry swore he could hear a voice over the pain of getting kicked in the stomach but couldn't think anymore on it as one of Dudley's friends gave Harry's head a much harder kick than usual but just before he was knocked out he heard a sickening crack and an instant pain flared up in is his left leg as Dudley had jumped on it.

"Aww that sucks eh boys? Potter's decided to quit on us and continue to the little weak freak he is, come on boys let's get outta here" Dudley could only laugh and sneer at the unconscious form of his cousin and left to go find another person to beat up.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

When Harry came to, he tried to blink away tears that came to his eyes but winced in pain as he raised his hand to feel around to try to find out the damage that had been done to his person.

He had found that either Dudley or one of his friends had caused a cut on his left eyebrow and found it to be covered in dried blood and the blood had almost dripped down into his eye, he also found that his lip had been split open and thankfully only bled a little bit " **Get up boy and look to the horizon"** the voice whispered over the wind to Harry but he couldn't be sure whether he was hallucinating from the pain or just going loony.

Either way Harry turned his head towards the horizon and to his horror, the sun had begun to set "Oh no! I need to get home quickly before the sun sets or I'll be locked out again" Harry said in a furious half whisper, he tried to get up but couldn't without the pain of his broken leg flaring up, causing him to stop and think on how he would get home this time.

While Harry been furiously thinking on how to get home as quick as he could without completely ruining his now broken leg, _'Think Harry think! There has to be some way of getting back quickly while at the same time not completely ruining my leg'_ Harry thought to himself but ended the thought slightly dejected as he knew there couldn't possibly be a way now, he could've made it if his leg wasn't broken but now….

 **"Concentrate boy! Use the feeling again!"** the voice returned and Harry listened for once, using the words of the voice he remembered what he felt during that school day "I need to get home quickly before I'm in more trouble as it is" POP! In an instant and a disconcerting feeling of being squashed in a small tube Harry became amazed to find that instead of looking at the park, he found himself outside 4 Privet Drive with just enough to get in before the sun had fully set.

When Harry had opened the door and entered the house, his was a little shocked and began to hope a little at not being yelled at the instant he walked into the house but he knew his hopes weren't long for this world when he jumped as he heard his uncle yell for him to get into the kitchen at once.

"BOY! Why the hell weren't you back here hours ago?! Your aunt has had to slave over the kitchen counter preparing dinner for us, not that you'll get any now because of your actions!" Vernon shouted at Harry all the while Harry had bowed his head slightly in acceptance of his punishment as he knew that if told uncle Vernon what had really happened, he would've gotten into more trouble for 'lying' and 'try to get their precious diddy dinkums into trouble.'

"You'll go straight to your cupboard and we will not hear a single peep from you tonight will we boy?" Vernon asked Harry "I won't make a single peep in the night uncle Vernon" Harry said back to him with his head downcast and started to walk to his room.

"Get in there freak!" Dudley had surprisingly been silent as he followed Harry back to his room and shoved him into his cupboard, _'One day dursley, one I'll change things and then you'll be the one in a small cupboard'_ thought Harry as he put his head down on his tiny pillow as he tried to get to sleep but was plagued by thoughts swirls of dark blue mists circling a small stone book stand and an open book on top of it.

 **"Things shall change indeed my young friend, but that shan't happen until the future"** the voice seemed to whisper from the dark recesses of his little cupboard as he finally surrendered to Morpheus' realm.

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**

 **Revised 29/12/2015 for grammatical issues.**


	3. Chapter 3 - NB Part 3

_**Disclaimer: See chapter after the prologue**_

 _ **Plot:**_ ** _At the battle of the department of mysteries, Harry finally accepts the offer of a lifetime he has been tempted with since he reentered the wizarding world_**

 ** _Authors note: More than likely this will contain Albus/Ron bashing_**

 ** _Second note: I know it may seem like I'm making him a bit weak but change for the future has gotta start somewhere right and also a reason for it, plus Tzeentch is talking to him directly and has a vested interest in Harry, that's gotta count for something as well._**

 ** _Third note: I've decided to take out the Hermione bashing, as much as she has her flaws, the pluses make up for them I find_**

 ** _Main pairing: Harry/Luna_**

 ** _Other pairings: Hermione/-_**

 ** _Neville/Ginny_**

Normal Speech

' _Thought'_

 **"Important speech"**

* * *

Chapter 3 – 1987

In the months that followed Harry's strange dream, Harry had to try to write down what he could remember from the dream; the color of the mist, what the book looked like, anything he could remember but he couldn't get enough details of it to firmly put in a picture his child's mind.

While Harry was trying to think on the dream, he had decided to try something and try to listen to the voice whenever it tried to talk to him but no matter how hard he tried or what he did, the voice didn't come back to him, it only seemed to whisper to him whenever he was in trouble or in a stressful situation.

"Why can't it work" Harry said in a strong voice as he tried and tried again but always seemed to fail at attempting to bring the voice back or try to do whatever he did to get back to the dursleys in a hurry.

"Get up, you've got chores to do and if you don't do them quickly Vernon will hear about it!" Aunt Petunia started to bang on his cupboard door interrupting Harry's thought process.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said back morosely but Aunt Petunia didn't bat an eyelid as Harry said this only to help shove him out the door to the outside and away from her and her perfect little world.

As Harry was shoved outside by his aunt, he chose to get a start on the gardening as it was the second hardest on the list only because Dudley and his friend kept trying (and succeeding) at making it more difficult for him by stealing his tools.

While he was trying to prune a slightly bare thorned rose bush, he chose this moment to slow his work to collect his thoughts and day dream about different lives that he could've had if his parents were still alive and didn't leave him with the dursleys.

"Mommy, can I get an ice cream from the shops?" a little girl with her parents had decided to walk past him on the street during his daydreaming, hearing this brought Harry out of his day dream and wistfully wished that he could have that experience for himself.

 **"But you** _ **can**_ **have** _ **something like**_ **that"** Harry had jumped and let out a little scream and hearing the voice again over his shoulder and gained a strange look from the mother of the little girl.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

After completing his chores for the day, Harry had returned his little room and decided to try to get the voice to talk to him again despite him not being a stressful situation _'Please I need to talk to you! You're the voice besides the dursleys to actually talk to me'_ Harry thought hard out to anything that might listen to him but it was in vain, no voice talked back, only the soft creaks of his little room and the normal voices of the dursley household; Dudley and Vernon in front of the t.v. and Petunia craning her long thin necked head over the hedges in the backyard trying to listen to gossip again.

A rapping of three short bangs to his door with it also opening brought him into focus again.

"Tomorrow afternoon you and I shall go to the market and buy some groceries and you shall doing but be silent and follow me understood?" Petunia asked with a curt tone.

"Perfectly understood Aunt Petunia" Harry responded.

"Here's your dinner and eat it quickly, afterwards you can come out do the dishes then straight back in here clear?" Harry could only nod as Petunia had shut the door and locked it without even staying for a response.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

The next morning came and with it Harry being woken up once again by his Aunt's banging on his cupboard "Get up boy, we need to talk to you" Harry could only shake his in confusion at what possessed his Aunt to NOT make him make their breakfast as the first item of his chore list for the day.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" he asked in a confused but still respectful tone towards his aunt and uncle.

"Boy, because of your hard work this past week, we are giving one, ONE day of not doing your chores but atfter today, it will be back to same as before and not a single bit out of place" while Vernon was speaking, Harry noticed that by the middle of his speech, Vernon seemed to strain his voice into a forced calm tone whereas by the end of it, it turned back into the superior and sneering voice that Harry knew.

"Do you understand me boy?" while Harry been thinking about Vernon's unusual talking, Vernon had been talking to Harry and so Harry had missed what he was told in the middle of the one-sided conversation.

"But you WILL be going with your Aunt to the grocery store and help her with her bag understand?" "Yes Uncle Vernon" was all Harry could say as he felt that finally for once he was slightly free to do what he wished.

When Harry had tried to go outside to go to the park for some free time he suddenly found himself looking at the floor instead of the door.

"Think you're free to do as you want freak? Not very likely now" Dudley sneered as he tripped Harry with a leg out in front of him, _'One of these day's Dudley, I'm going to trip you and you'll be on the floor'_ Harry thought as he trudged out of number 4 and started down the sidewalk but went stiff as he heard a voice that sounded awfully like dudley's yelling out "Muuuuum! I'm gonna go to the park with my friends"

Harry could only look forward in horror that he would have to endure another round of "Harry Hunting" on his first ever and only day off from chores.

 _'Not bloody likely'_ Harry quickly looked around for a place to hide for a few hours and away from Dudley and his friends until the time came for his return to work and help his Aunt with the shopping and found a bush that looked very similar to his own height in which he could hide away in and so he quickly leapt into the bush and stay there until Dudley had gone away.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

After a few hours of hiding away in a bush, Harry had decided it was time to come out of the bush and start back towards his house while still on the constant look out for Dudley and his friends but luckily didn't come across them as he walked across the threshold and quickly jumped into his room and changed his clothes so his aunt wouldn't start complaining about his appearance and filthy look.

As Harry came out of his room, he heard a small whisper over his shoulder coming from a dark corner of his room **"Careful today boy"** Harry could only wonder at why the voice had said that to him on a calm day/relaxing day when all the other times were during stressful times but either way he accepted the warning and started walking with his aunt to the grocery store.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

While Harry and his aunt were looking around for what their list said next, Harry went rigid as a chill passed up his spine as he suddenly heard a voice to his right.

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter! My name is Dedalus Diggle and I just want to thank you profusely for destroying you-know-who, thank you so much!" As soon as the strange man came up to Harry and starting shaking his hand, three things happened;

Firstly was Aunt Petunia started screaming at the strange man called Dedalus and yelling/demanding how he knew him.

Secondly both Harry and Dedalus went rigid as the third thing happened; a deep, dark and menacing voice boomed at Dedalus **"AWAY WITH YOU PATHETIC MAGICIAN!"** Dedalus could only retreat in a hastily pale cold sweat.

As Petunia and Harry turned around and started to make a hasty return home at Petunia's instruction.

Harry could only wonder why the voice had said what it said and why it had called the strange man a magician, _'I mean seriously, magic isn't real…..is it?'_ Harry could only think his last thought on the voice in a confused manner as he and aunt walked into number 4 in a crisp and almost autonomous manner.

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**

 **Revised 29/12/2015 for grammatical issues.**


	4. Chapter 4 - NB Part 4

_**Disclaimer: See chapter after the prologue**_

 _ **Plot:**_ ** _At the battle of the department of mysteries, Harry finally accepts the offer of a lifetime he has been tempted with since he reentered the wizarding world_**

 ** _Authors note: Whoever is reading this, I hope you have a nice day. You truly deserve to have a good day you beautiful person you._**

 ** _Main pairing: Harry/Luna_**

 ** _Other pairings: Hermione/-_**

 ** _Neville/Ginny_**

Normal Speech

' _Thought'_

 **"Important speech"**

* * *

Chapter 4 – 1987

A couple of weeks later, before the new school year started up, Harry was walking towards the park when he spied in the distance Dudley and his little gang of friends surrounding a young girl and doing their usual business by ruining her day, teasing her to the best of their abilities and just downright being a nuisance.

"Freak, who would want to be friends with a loser like you? You must be weird if your mommy died because only weirdo's have their mommies die on them."

Dudley and his friends laughed at the young girl started crying as they said this to her and Harry had decided that it was at this point that he intervene and help the young girl.

"Leave her alone Dudley!" Harry shouted as he ran over to the group and diverted the boy's attention to himself.

"Why should we Potter? She's a freak and a loony for talking about made up animals, she's pretty much the same as you freak, poor little freaks with no mommy to cuddle them at night but at least she had a daddy but you don't do you freak? Poor little Potter hasn't got any mommy or daddy and that makes you a poor little orphan boy doesn't it?" Dudley sneered the last part at Harry but all the while Dudley was talking, Harry had noticed that as Dudley and his friend's attention had turned on him, the little girl had quickly seized the opportunity and ran off to safety or to grab an adults help he didn't know but at least she was safe away from Dudley.

"Do something useful for once in your life Dudley and just go awa-" Harry couldn't say the last part as one of Dudley's friends had decided to be impatient and tackle Harry to ground to get a head start on the 'Harry Hunting'.

Just after Dudley had delivered his first punch to Harry's face, Harry saw while he was on the ground the young girl had returned with someone who resembled her _'Huh, must be her father,'_ "Looks like you're all out of luck today _duddy dinkems_ " Harry sneered towards his cousin as a loud voice coming from the father of young girl shouted at the boys to stop what they were doing.

 **'Smart girl she is, took the opportunity when it was there and yet there is something else I detect'** Harry just ignored the voice as he concentrated on trying to block out the pain getting a fist to his lip and splitting it open.

"You young boys should know that bullying is wrong and it hurts the person that you are doing it to, now you'll tell me your names so I can tell your parents about what you've today so you'll get a proper punishment" the father said towards the boys firmly believing that the parents would punish the young boys for the bullying after the boys had given their names with a frown.

Dudley looked towards Harry with a look that promised retribution against him for daring to get an adult involved and ruin his and his friends fun "You're dead meat now Potter" Dudley mouthed as he and his friends moved off away from the park and the little girl chose this opportunity to talk to Harry and thank him for helping her out in the little situation.

"Thank you very much for helping me against those mean boys, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come across us when you did" the little girl said in a grateful voice towards him.

"It's no problem really, anyone would've done what I did if they were in the position" Harry said back to her with a shrug.

"But they didn't, I saw at least 3 kids walk past us and they did nothing to help, it was almost like they feared that the boys would do the same thing to them if they helped me out and just decided that I wasn't worth it, just like the others" the young girl said the last part in a whisper but Harry had heard it and wondered what she meant by it.

"Well no matter what other people say, you've gained this boy for a friend for life, even if we don't meet or talk again, I'll always be your friend no matter what" the girl looked at Harry while he said this and started to tear up a little bit.

"You'll be my first friend that's a boy and my second friend" the girl looked at Harry with a curious look in her eye and then suddenly launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him while continuously muttering "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Harry could only hug her back and whisper in her ear "You're welcome."

"So how long are you in the area for?" Harry questioned the girl as they separated and looked at each other with a smile as he wanted to know if she would be in the area for a bit longer, "Oh not long I'm afraid, we're just passing through the area looking for someone, maybe you know him? Stubby Boardman?" Harry could only look at the girl with a questioning look.

"Uhhh no, I haven't seen a man called Stubby Boardman, I haven't heard of him either"

"Oh okay it's fine then, well it's too bad cause I like talking to you plus you have pretty eyes" the young said back to him with a sad smile but as soon as the smile on her face went away, she suddenly went rigid and said to him in the most serious voice he had ever heard from anybody "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't real."

Harry could only watch as she shook herself out of her little instance and said goodbye to him with a small smile "Goodbye Harry Potter" the young girl started walking towards her father and they started to walk off together.

It never occurred to Harry that he didn't tell her his name as his thoughts were on a different matter _'Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't real? Now that's a saying I could use for myself'_ Harry could only think to him but what he didn't know was that that motto would stay with him as long as his days would last.

* * *

 **Second A/N: Slightly shorter chapter, a bit of a set up for things to come and reviews fully welcome :)**

 **Revised 29/12/2015 for grammatical issues.**


	5. Chapter 5 - NB Part 5

**_Disclaimer: See chapter after prologue_**

 _ **AN: You are a beautiful person who deserves as much happiness as possible**_

* * *

Chapter 5 -1988

During the months between Harry and Dudley's little incident with the young girl, Harry had all but forgotten about the young girl but the message that she gave him in the most serious voice he had ever heard had stayed with him for all that time; _'Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't real'_

"Maybe just because Vernon says I'm a freak, maybe there is something about e that makes me different from the others, something more but only 'freakish' to them since they want to be as normal as possible" Harry said to himself while he was trying to wash Vernon's car but couldn't get the last spot as it seemed like it was a piece of metal that was welded onto the back of the care.

"Why won't you come off?" Harry stared at the spot hard as he tried his best and used as much elbow grease as he could but not matter what he did, it wouldn't come off.

" **Would you like a bit of help?"** "Why should I trust you? You're just a voice!" **"Because it looks like you need some"** Harry whispered back furiously but as the voice answered back, he suddenly went rigid and pale as a ghost, _'Did it actually answer back? Did it FINALLY answer me back?'_

Harry's thoughts were going a mile a second but in the end he could only ask for the voice to possibly talk again "H-h-hello voice?" Harry thought himself a slight coward for stuttering and talking to a voice.

" **Yes dear boy?"** Harry nearly fell of the back of the car in fright as he could hear the voice answer him back in a clear crisp voice. "What….who….how?!" Harry could only shout the last part but quickly covered his mouth as he thought that maybe Vernon could him shout to an invisible voice that only he could hear, _'_ That _would get me extra punishments for being_ freakish _'_

"How are you talking to me when you aren't even there, how is that even possible?" Harry asked the voice in a low tone as to not bring attention to him and hope that Vernon, Petunia or Dudley could hear him talk to nothing. **"Don't you remember what the young girl said boy?"** The voice said back to him in a tone which suggested that Harry concentrate on what she said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _So how long are you in the area for?" Harry questioned the girl as they separated and looked at each other with a smile as he wanted to know if she would be in the area for a bit longer, "Oh not long I'm afraid, we're just passing through the area looking for someone, maybe you know him? Stubby Boardman?"_

 _Harry could only look at the girl with a questioning look "Uhhh no, I haven't seen a man called Stubby Boardman, I haven't heard of him either" "Oh okay it's fine then, well it's too bad cause I like talking to you plus you have pretty eyes" the young girl said back to him with a sad smile but as soon as the smile on her face went away, she suddenly went rigid and said to him in the most serious voice he had ever heard from anybody "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't real."_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

' _Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't real'_ Harry whispered in his mind as his head started to spin as he thought about how the voice came to him, why did it come to him and most importantly; _who_ was the voice in his head.

" **You may have forgotten the girl but you certainly didn't forget what she said did you? Just because you can't see me or touch me, then how can I possibly be real by your relative's** _ **normal**_ **thinking?"** the voice interrupted Harry's thought process with that comment.

"I know you've been in my head since all those years ago but how and why are you able to talk to me now, of all times why now?"

" **I have strength enough for this dear boy, it looked like you needed help and thus I asked you, why? Did you want me gone?"**

"No stay please! I just wanted to know who you were" Harry asked in a slight pleading tone of voice.

" **Who am I? Well let's just I'm someone who can help you on your journey and perhaps in the future we'll talk about who I am"** the voice responded back to him and for the next few months, Harry and the voice conversed about how and why it got involved into his life on that particular day but all too soon came the day when the voice had to rest to gather his strength.

" **Now my boy I must rest, gather my strength again so we may have these conversations in the future and trust me boy, I am looking forward to them as they will bring much entertainment to both of us"** by the end of the voices comments it was barely hearable.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During the months that Harry had been conversing with the voice, the Dursley's had noticed Harry's behavior start to change, for the better for him of course but for the Dursleys's, it just gave them more proof that something _freakish_ was going on with the boy which didn't fit in with the rest of the norm that they loved for so long.

They tried everything they could to deter his good mood from giving him extra hard chores, Vernon calling him freak or hawking his every step more, Dudley and his friends beating him up more and Petunia insulting his parents more but nothing could take away his good mood, it was if he was stuck in a permanent up lifted mood but no one else could feel it.

During one day that Harry was quietly humming to himself, Dudley had taken it upon himself again to try to take away Harry's good mood from him and to bring things back to the way they were before when the freak was miserable and he was the one with the good mood.

' _I wonder if it knows what really happened to my parents. No way they-'_ **THUMP!** All Harry saw were darkness and a short but pudgy form standing over him with a harsh smile on his face.

When Harry came to, he found himself in his little room with a splitting headache and some dried blood in his hair, "Freaks like you don't deserve any happiness, just like your freak parents who got themselves killed because they were drunks, you'll end up just like them freak" Dudley snarled the last bit to Harry through the vent slits on the cupboard door.

Harry could only cradle his bruised/injured head in his hands and rock slowly back and forth while trying to keep his tears from all the build of pain and abuse he had suffered from his relatives from the past few months because of happy mood from escaping his eyes.

"Why, why do they do their best to keep me miserable and try to deny me happiness. What have I ever done to them huh? It's not my fault I was put here but no they decide because I'm such a burden on them when it's really their fat whale of a son that's really the burden, they have to make me do all the work around here."

Harry tried his best but it still couldn't stop a few tears from escaping his eyes as he put head down onto meager pillow and started to drift off to sleep, happy mood washed away all because of his so-called relatives wishes and desire to keep him miserable and deny him the happiness that he so rightly deserved in this world.

* * *

 **AN: New chapter for ya folks, reviews welcome one welcome all and you have yourself a lovely day :)**

 **Revised 29/12/2015 for grammatical issues.**


	6. Chapter 6 - NB Part 6

**_Disclaimer: See chapter after prologue_**

* * *

Chapter 6 – 1988

During the few months after the ruination of Harry's rare good moods because of Dudley, Harry had regressed almost to his miserable mood but additionally anger had begun to set into his being at being denied the happiness he thought he rightly deserved after so many years of being a slave to his relative.

"Boy go outside before the neighbors start to say something" Petunia's shrill voice interrupted Harry's thought process as he thought about where he could go and possibly escape Dudley and his idea of 'fun'.

' _I'll go to the library, besides my room it's the only place that Dudley won't go into an thank the voice for that'_ Harry stopped and got a queer look on his as he basically replaced god with the voice, _'Strange but then again the voice was the one who answered me back'_

As Harry set off out the house and towards the library, Dudley saw him go out and decided to dog his steps and see if he could get a couple of his friends to play their special game with his cousin.

"Hey Polkiss come here!" Dudley shouted towards his now found friend and beckoned him towards him with a wave of his hand, "What is it Dudley?" Polkiss asked as he walked next to his friend down the sidewalk, "Look at Potter, all alone and looks miserable, looks like he could use a little fun doesn't he?" Dudley smiled nastily at Harry's back when he said this as Polkiss only nodded and together they started to walk quickly at Harry.

' _Hopefully I can talk to it sooner rather than later, I like having someone to talk to, makes my day happier, ooh look the library!'_ Harry thought excitedly as he geared towards the library, unbeknownst to him, Dudley and Polkiss saw Harry turn towards the library and turned away from going into the library with him knowing that the library lady would have their hides after the last time they went in there.

"Ahh my one sanctuary away from Dudley" Harry smiled as he walked into the library and felt a sense of familiarity coming from within and surprisingly also coming from his silent friend, **"Now this very familiar indeed."**

When the voice suddenly reappeared out of nowhere, Harry jumped and received a strange look from the library lady when she looked over to what happened. Harry just smiled over in her direction and quickly walked over to a seat that was hidden behind several bookcases.

"Thanks for making me jump like that" Harry whispered with a glare that went unseen by as there was no one who could be on the receiving end of it.

" **You should've been paying attention instead of being on autopilot boy"** the voice said back to him in a condescending manner.

"What are you doing here?" Harry quizzed the voice in a skeptical manner.

" **The library is why I am here, it feels like a familiar home to me"** the voice said back in a sort of nostalgic and sad tone of voice.

"You find the library like a home? When have you ever had a home? Aren't you just a voice?" Harry asked the voice in a sarcastic manner.

" **Boy I am much more than just a voice, I once had a home! A place in the weave! But now it is gone and I am here"** the voice had turned arctic cold in response to the Harry's sarcasm. Harry shied away from it when it had turned cold but still listened to it as it talked about its home; a library just like the one he was in now but much larger, surrounded by all types of knowledge from farming to fairy tales from childrens books.

"What happened to it?" Harry questioned in what could only be a shy child voice in fascination about something so big and knowledgeable.

" **It's gone now. I don't know what happened to it when I came here, here is a lesson for you boy; always have another plan, another piece to play in the grand plan of things and another after that, keep something to use"** Harry went quiet as he thought about what it said; always keep a piece to play and always have another plan to use.

"I'll do my best to keep a plan to use" Harry nodded in agreement and making a silent promise to both himself and the voice.

" **Now boy it seems as it is time for us to return to your relative's house"** the voice's statement brought Harry out of his thoughts as he noticed the time and he agreed to return home.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

The next day came around and with it came a new school day which Harry hoped would be a good day with a normal school situation but unfortunately, it wouldn't be so because fate had other plans.

"Come on cousin hurry up or we're gonna be late!" A loud shout came from above Harry's room as his bleary eyes opened up to a new day, _'Another day and another wakeup call by my 'lovely' cousin.'_ Harry's thought process was interrupted by his uncles shout "Get up boy or you'll make us late."

"Love ya uncle Vernon" Harry whispered as he started to get ready for school as quick as he could to avoid any punishment.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

"Here Miss!" Harry said as he quickly got into the classroom before the door closed and he took his seat before the teacher decided to embarrass him in front of the class and put him in trouble.

When Harry got to his seat,Dudley put his foot out to try to trip Harry but at the last second Harry calmly walked over Dudleys foot with a smile on his face as he took his seat.

"Gotta be quicker than that dudders" Harry whispered to his left as Dudley glared at him with quiet anger at not getting his freak of a cousin in trouble again.

Throughout the day, which was a surprisingly good one Harry thought, Dudley had been thinking as hard as he could to come up with a way to get back at his cousin, _'I've got it, I'll put a couple of pins on the teachers chair and make sure she doesn't notice and I'll put the blame on Potter.'_ Dudley thought up his 'genius' plan and waited for a few minutes before the teacher went out of the room for something before deciding it was time to put his plan into effect.

Dudley then stood up and gathered a couple of pins from around the room, quickly walked over to the teachers chair and placed them down pin side up.

"This one is fool proof" Dudley giggled to himself, not noticing Harry and another student watching with narrowed eyes at watching what Dudley was doing going up to the teachers chair and placing something down but quickly looking forward when the teacher came back into the room.

"Now class, are we ready OW!" the teacher yelled out loud as she sat down into not noticing the pins, "Who did this?! Come on speak up or you'll be in doubly trouble before I'm finished with you" the teacher spoke in a furious tone.

"It was Harry miss teacher" Dudley spoke up in a nasty voice, trying to get his cousin into some serious trouble "That's a lie! Miss Dudley did it, I saw him go over there and plan the pins onto your chair!" Harry denied what Dudley had said.

"Well someone must've done it or am I going seeing things?" the teacher asked the class with a hint of danger that every member of the classroom recognized as to not lie to the teacher or else you're going to be in more trouble.

"Miss, I saw Dudley do it" the young girl who also saw it spoke up in a quiet voice so as not to bring more attention to herself as he already was doing.

"Is that so? Well then Dudley is seems as though the evidence is against you and you've lied to me, straight to the principal's office with you, now!" the teacher finished with a glare towards Dudley as he started to hobble to the principal's office, giving a glare to Harry and the young girl who spoke out against him as he passed them.

* * *

 **Scene break**

* * *

During lunch time, Harry was extra vigilant around the play ground as he started to walk off to his favorite tree, not knowing that Dudley had already had him in his sights with a couple of his friends to help him.

' _I think I'm free of Dudley for now, he should be tormenting the poor girl that spoke out against him during class right about now'_ Harry thought as he started to sit down back against the tree.

"Oi Potter! It's time or payback" Harry knew it was too good to be true but there was a part of him that was hoping for a good day but it seemed like fate didn't like him.

THUMP!

All Harry could see were stars shinning in front of his eyes as his head collided with his favorite tree because of Dudley.

"Think you're very funny don't you Potter? Getting me in trouble like that" Dudley sneered as his friends grabbed Harry up under his arms and held him to the tree.

"It WAS your fault Dudley! Not my fault that you got caught because your stupidity" Harry spat back at Dudley as he tried to wiggle his arms out of the hold that his arms were in.

"So what, you were the one who was supposed to get into trouble, you must've done something _freakish_ to get that girl to agree with you! Give me his right arm boys" Dudley smirked at Harry as his friend who was holding Harry's right arm pushed it out towards him.

Harry, realizing what Dudley planned to do, began to squirm and try to wriggle out of their even harder before Dudley could do what he wanted to do.

"Cover his mouth, this will probably hurt freak but it _is_ what you deserve no less" Dudley sneered at him as he grabbed Harry's right arm while one of his friends covered Harry's mouth with his hand.

SNAP!

" ." Was all anyone could hear from Harry's covered mouth as his right arm was broken over a tree branch which after had a broken arm over it, had a slight red sheen to it if you looked very close at it.

"Good luck trying to do school work now freak, it'll be sure hard to convince the teachers that you weren't mucking about in the back of the school and broke your arm because you were so careless, mummy and daddy should be so impressed it by, they might even let you take a day off, though I really don't think so" Dudley and his friends laughed at Harry as he cradled his broken arm with his other as he tried his voice damned best not to cry and let Dudley see his pain.

' _I will not cry, I will not cry, I WILL NOT CRY!'_ Harry chanted over and over in his mind to try to focus his attentions on something else other than the pain his arm was giving him.

' _Things will be different Dudley, one day you'll get yours and so will your precious mummy and daddy, I know I'm different from other people, the things I've done and seen prove it and I accept it. I will make things change and no one will stop me'_ Harry glared darkly at Dudleys back as he walked away but right after he glared, all he could feel was a sudden blinding fire in his right arm.

Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream and did all his best to not scream again, he did his best to look at his broken arm and what he saw stunned him: a swirling pinky blue fire was circling his broken arm and somehow _mending_ it while giving his skin _very_ slight blue tinge and hardness to it, but while it was mending it didn't dull the pain but Harry accepted it as a consequence for not remembering a lesson to have a back out plan.

While the pain of having his broken arm mended in pink blue fire, his mind was consciously hearing but his subconscious _did_ it.

" **And so you shall change things Harry Potter,** _ **big**_ **changes are coming while it will be somewhat good for you, for the rest of these creatures, it shall be a change for the ages!"** the voice let out a dark chuckle as it started to design plans for the immediate future which concerned his young champion.

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**

 **Revised 29/12/2015 for grammatical issues.**


	7. Chapter 7 - NB Part 7

_**Disclaimer: See chapter after the prologue**_

 **Authors note: Whoever is reading this, no matter what people say, don't trust guys who left pre-recorded messages on your phone with details about animatronics, it won't end well for either of you.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – 1989

When Harry had made his promise by the tree cradling his mending arm, he didn't realize that when he was making it, the fire that wrapped around his arm had mutated it just below the skin and the bone itself.

Harry was untrained and unknowledgeable to deal with such powers at the time and such the fire had hardened his skin and hardened his forearm bones slightly, making it more difficult for others to break it anytime in the future.

During a warm summer's day, Harry was making his relatives lunch when he felt a cold presence in the back of his mind which told him that the voice was 'behind him' so to speak and wanted to talk to him for some reason.

"May I be excused now uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a small voice as to not bring attention to his wanting to get away from them and talk to the voice again.

"Fine yes boy, now leave us be and don't disturb us until we call for you" Vernon growled at Harry and shooed him away with an uncaring hand.

' _Yes! Anything to get me away from them'_ Harry shouted gleefully in his mind as he quickly went outside to see if he could speak with his friend without the attention of his relatives but still look 'normal' enough so nobody would look at him like he crazy.

' _So what's on today's agenda?'_ asked Harry in an inquisitive voice as he came upon on the park and decided to sit upon the top of the slide as to see all around him like a bird.

" **We've been in each other's company for a few years now and I've decided it is time for you to expand your knowledge base… about the things in your past that your dear relatives won't tell you, but let me tell you this, once you learn this you will start on a path where there is no turning back, you will commit to the path that has been put before you. Are you sure you want to learn this now?"** the voice had ended his sentence in a lecture type tone as Harry looked ahead with a greedy yet slight uncertain look at learning such knowledge but chose to go learn it as it would finally give him the answers that he had been wanting since he could remember.

' _Please tell me, I'm ready and willing to learn the path as best I can'_ Harry nodded his head in agreement and leaned forward to listen closely to his 'teacher' as it began to tell him the story about a special young boy.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

And so over the next few weeks, the voice told young Harry about a young boy, about how he was born to a man and woman who had special abilities that set them apart from his relatives, how his parents were murdered by a coward who was defeated by the same child he went to kill all because he made a grab for power and had a lust for death, how he was sent to his relatives where he was supposedly safe from harm and how one day, this young boy attracted someone that decided to help the young boy in his trials that were closing in fast.

' _Wow, who is this young boy from the story?'_ Harry thought to the voice in a fascinated tone as he was enthralled on every word of the story about the young boy the voice had told him about.

" **My dear boy haven't you figured it out by now? The young boy in the story that I was telling you is you dear boy, and because you were born to parents with abilities that set them aside from their peers, what do you think that means?"** the voice asked Harry as he felt the presence of it get closer in a way.

' _Because my parents have these special abilities, that must I have them to!"_ Harry said the last bit in a sudden realization as he thought back to those times where strange things happened around him whenever he got emotional or wanted something to happen desperately.

" **Yes, good! The gifts that your parents, James and Lily had are now running through your veins, coursing through your body just waiting to be used!"** the voice finished in an overly enthusiastic tone towards Harry.

' _Then because of the evil person that tried to kill me, that's how I have this scar on my forehead'_ Harry stated as he put his hand up to cover at it like he had done in the past whenever someone had mentioned it.

" **Wear that scar with pride boy, it is a scar of a battle that will be told throughout the ages; how you defeated an undefeatable warlock. Wear it with pride as that is your mark of power"** the voice spoke to Harry in a prideful but gravely tone of voice as to warn Harry about covering his scar up again.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

In the next month of the voice teaching Harry about his parents as Harry had asked, the voice had brought up a particular subject that Harry hadn't thought about for a few years now; a particular dream which contained something of great importance.

" **Boy, do you remember that dream you had years ago about a certain book? On a pedestal in a dark room?"** the voice had queried Harry one day when he was absentmindedly looking through the library books.

Harry could only nod his head in puzzlement as the voice had brought up something that he hadn't thought about since he had that particular dream.

" **It is time I explained it to you. The book that was shown in your dream is what I have come to call The Book, within It is contained every scrap or piece of spell knowledge that I have come across during my time where I come from and one day in the future I shall pass this book and its contents onto you"** the voice said in a somewhat prideful tone.

' _Why can't you pass it along now?'_ Harry queried in an excited voice as he finally understood what that dream contained and what it had meant.

" **As I have previously stated, my strength isn't what it used to be in this realm boy, I need to recover my strength and as such can only converse and do very small things at the moment but when it had returned, I shall gift you The Book so you can use it to spin the changes and make things the way you want to be."** The voice seemed very reluctant so speak about its strength but by the end of the conversation, the voice seemed to have an irrepressible glee at the prospect of Harry using the knowledge that came from The Book.

" **But first things first, as you will be the first one to use such power that I have knowledge of, you will first need to know where this power comes from, I will teach you a meditative state in which you can observe where it comes from; The Warp."** The voice had stated in a teaching tone to Harry as it began to visualize in his mind the pose to begin meditating.

' _What is the warp exactly?'_ Harry asked as he began to strike the pose that was described to him in his mind.

" **The warp is what you'd call the opposite to reality, the immaterium to materium, it's also where I get my power from but here for some reason it isn't the same as where I come from. Using the warp is dangerous but used in the right hands, it can be very effective.**

 **You must caution yourself with using my power Harry, should you use it before you're ready, it can change you for the worse such as the little mutation on your arm when Dudley broke it."** The voice spoke in a hard tone as it cautioned Harry about the dangers of the warp as Harry turned to his arm where Dudley had broken it and found that there _was_ a slight roughness to it and a very light tinge of blue only if you were looking for it in the right lighting.

" **Now concentrate within yourself boy, and look for the warp"** the voice started growing fainter and fainter as Harry began to look vision and search for the power that is called the warp.

What seemed like an eternity for Harry but actually a few minutes in the real world, what he had finally found, he stood in shock and awe and what could only be described as a giant swirling galaxy of pink power that had a feeling of coldness and malice to it.

' _Is..is this the power you described? The wa-a-arp?'_ Harry's voice quivered in the end at feeling such a rush of power at witnessing the glory of the warp.

" **That is the warp dear boy, look and stand in awe at its magnificence."** The voice said the last bit in the most prideful tone Harry had ever heard it speak in and his questions increased all the more.

' _Where does the power come from? Is it from out in space or in the earth or what?'_ Harry looked towards where he thought the voice was coming from but he couldn't pinpoint it as it seemed to come from all directions at the same time.

" **Dear boy it is much more than out in space or deep in the earth, it comes from within each and every single soul on this earth. Everyone has the potential for 'good' and 'evil', the warp focusses on the energies that come from all the 'evil' acts that people commit in their lives. It is raw emotion and can also be considered the dark reflection of the material universe."** the voice had started to go on its explanation about how the warp was fueled and how it can be used.

While the voice had continued to speak, Harry had become slightly dizzy at being subjected to such power and thought to himself that he must be seeing things because he could honestly swear that he saw _something_ that seemed like another person in the area of the warp with him but that couldn't be possible could it, as he was the only one who had any knowledge besides the voice of the warp.

' _It's too m-m-much, I think I'm going to faint'_ Harry had ended his sentence by falling backwards in a dead faint but not before hearing the voice speak again in a dark and powerful voice that rumbled him to his very core.

" **Know this boy and take heed, for you have been in the presence and seen the very warp itself, this is the moment where everything changes. Learn my name boy for I am the Architect of Fate….the Weaver of Destinies….I am Tzeentch!"** with that final booming word reverberating around his head, Harry had finally succumbed to the darkness of his mind and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - NB Part 8

_**Disclaimer: See chapter after the prologue**_

 **Fun Fact: Did you know that because of the discordious nature of velociraptors, King Arthur was never able to figure out if the moon was made of cheese and thus the Illuminati control not the world, but a line of bakery shops which sell lovely pies**

 **Killroy225** : It's probably gonna have elements of both but more so over fantasy side like the daemons cause I haven't fully read the whole Age of Sigmar lore and I can't really give good reasons for the incorporation of 40k technology.

* * *

Chapter 8 – 1989

By the time August had come around, Harry had went into his meditative state several more times to learn more about the warp and its possibilities though Harry never told his new found named friend Tzeentch about the mysterious shadow person that he thought he saw because he thought it didn't matter, no one else could use the warp so why worry?

Over the months that Harry had been looking into the warp, he had been very curious as to what kind of lessons Tzeentch could teach him from Tzeentchs experience and so during one evening when all Harry's chores had been completed, Harry had returned to his room and asked Tzeentch for a lesson on something his friend teach him.

" **There is something I could teach you but from a standard point of view, it could be considered immoral and/or evil but it is very useful in certain situations, knowing this do you really want to learn it now boy?"** Tzeentch spoke cautiously towards him as Harry cast his eyes down to his feet and thought about what Tzeentch had said, could he really learn something that could be considered evil? But then again Tzeentch did say it can be very useful in certain situations, _'Like maybe when Dudley and his friends decide to chase me and do their best to get me in trouble with the teachers, I could use whatever lesson Tzeentch teaches me and use it against dear old dudders.'_

' _I want to learn it, it's time Dudley got a taste of his own medicine'_ Harry agreed to learn whatever the lesson was but felt a little nervous considering what he was going to learn could be considered 'evil' but he quickly banished the feelings form his mind as he thought about the benefits of said lesson.

" **Good, now my dear boy we shall begin our first lesson on the fine art of manipulating the strings of those around us"** Tzeentch ended the sentence with a dark chuckle that echoed throughout the neighbourhood, causing several dogs to start howling in fear and several particular young boys to stiffen up as a cold shiver ran down their backs.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

The next day, Tzeentch had got Harry to go to the park and to climb up Harry's favourite tree and just sit there.

" **Now that there won't be any distractions by certain peoples, we shall begin with the basics of delicately pushing people into what we would like to happen. But firstly, I want you to concentrate, stretch out with the warp and find life signs around you"** Tzeentchs voice was deep and soothing as Harry had started to do as his instructor said and stretched out with the warp.

With the warp he found around him various bugs that didn't have any significance to him, several cats that were probably from the creepy old lady from across the street and several pigeons that were a good size that he could begin with and so told his teacher what he had found.

" **Also for the duration of these lessons when we are alone, use your voice, you do need it for other things don't you?"** Tzeentch gave a little snort at the idea of his student being voiceless as Harry nodded in acceptance.

"Of importance, there are several cats roaming around because they most likely have gotten out of the creepy old ladies house and several pigeons that are in the surrounding area" Harry recited what he had found back to Tzeentch.

" **Good, good, the cats would be too quick and would be spooked if a more dangerous predator was lurking in the area, for this lesson we will use the pigeons because they are manageable with their size and are weak minded. Now what I want you to do is to concentrate using the warp and direct it to one of the pigeons mind."** Tzeentch went silent as Harry started to concentrate and try to direct the warp towards one of the pigeons.

" **Remember to not use too much power or the pigeon will become aware of what you're doing, fly away because it got spooked or its mind will explode because you used too much"** Tzeentchs voice was in the background of Harry's thought process as he latched onto the thoughts of the closest pigeon near him.

As Harry beginning to get caught up in the moment of getting a success with his first try, he got too overly excited with it and the next thing he heard was a semi-loud POOMPH! What he saw was a bunch of feathers floating gently down to the ground and he looked at the area that the pigeon used to be in with a wide eyed expression and a slight dropped jaw.

" **And now do you see why you should be careful with using the warp? Well done though on creating such a lovely display feather arrangement, you could make a lovely pillow out of that"** Tzeentch spoke to Harry with a disappointed sigh but encouraged Harry to continue, praising him with his initial try as it was met with slight success before the feather decoration attempt.

" **Now try again but** _ **be**_ _ **careful**_ **with the amount of power you use"** Tzeentch ordered to Harry in a stern tone as he directed his student to try influencing the pigeon again.

"Okay, let's try this again" Harry said in a nervous voice, thinking that he was going to explode another pigeon but concentrated on the amount of power he was using so there wasn't another unfortunate accident.

As Harry directed his power outward towards the pigeon, carefully maintaining the power he was using, Tzeentch was watching over Harry's shoulder, making sure that his student was controlling his power and looking around hoping no one heard the pigeon explode in an array of feathers but thankfully no one did and so Tzeentch carried on watching his student with his attempt.

As Harry successfully/carefully latched onto his next pigeon attempt, he asked what he should do next, **"What you want to do next is to lightly start layering your wishes onto your target, in this case make the pigeon fly up to this tree here"** Harry nodded to his instructor as he started to slowly exert his wish onto the pigeons thought process and saw that it started to work as the pigeons head turned towards the tree.

" **As your power grows, so will your power over those that have touched by your influence, leaves a backdoor if you will but you must never over exert yourself as to influence too many people or try to influence strong minded people, they will immediately notice that something isn't right and will do their utmost to stop you."** Tzeentch cautioned Harry in a strong voice but Harry thought he could detect a tone of personal experience in it and maybe that's why he was so adamant about the cautioning.

After Harry had heard the cautioning form his teacher, he finally influenced the pigeon enough to get to be under his control so to speak. After that, it had turned out pretty easy to get the pigeon to fly up onto a branch of the tree but as the pigeon sat next to Harry, he noticed that the pigeons' irises were a cyan blue colour, instead of the normal dark colour it was before.

"Why does the pigeon have blue eyes instead being the normal black?" Harry quizzed Tzeentch as he brought the pigeon closer to himself to view the irises even closer.

" **It's a sign of using my power dear boy, my colour is blue, and thus anyone that has my power or under the influence of my power will have blue eyes instead of the normal colour. Now then since this little lesson was a success, leave the pigeons mind and let's return to your relative's house before they suspect we are dead."** Harry looked shocked that Tzeentch would say that but he concentrated on leaving the birds mind and as he did it, the pigeon shook it's head and quickly flew away as it sensed a predator (Harry) nearby.

"Is there anything that can be done with influencing minds?" Harry asked Tzeentch as he got down from the tree and started walking off back to his relative's house.

" **With most people it is possible but there are those with minds that are too strong to be influenced such as those who are extremely charismatic or a person who is believes his cause is so just that his mind can't be changed either way but again most people can be influenced"** Tzeentch explained to Harry as he opened the front door, only to walk right into a fist as it came straight at Harry's face.

Harry was knocked to the ground and with his last thoughts of consciousness, he saw Dudley rubbing his red hand while wearing a smirk on his as with that Harry was lost to the blissful thoughts of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - NB Part 9

_**Disclaimer: See chapter after the prologue**_

 **Authors note: Yeah I got nothin.**

 **Aenye:** First off thank you very muchly for the review and I'm glad that you got 'hooked', makes me happy at what I write can make someone interested as you are. I can completely agree with where you're coming from with the Warp, I just wrote it that way as to make it a bit more understandable in young Harry's mind.

* * *

Chapter 9 – 1990

In the months after Harry's first lesson with the pigeons Harry had been going back to the spot again and again over a series of weeks until he could enter a pigeons mind and seamlessly push it to do his wishes without it exploding in a giant puff of feathers.

As it was coming towards another day at school, Tzeentch had brought up a discussion about Harry's lessons which turned things a little sour as the conversation went along.

" **For you to completely understand and be on the path of mastery of this power, you must learn to use it on your fellow peeps during school boy. Children I find are the most easily manipulated because of the so many hopes and dreams that they have swirling about in their head, so many thoughts jumbled up and racing in it that they wouldn't feel it"** Tzeentch explained to Harry but he could still see that Harry was a bit on the reluctant side to use it against his peers.

"Why can't we use something smaller like a cat or a dog for instance? I could easily do them, I just don't think I'm ready to pull the strings of my classmates" Harry replied in a voice at thinking he had disappointed his teacher for not going ahead with what was planned.

" **Harry listen to me, you want change correct? Then this is the path you must journey to bring about that change to yourself and others. You must put this reluctance behind you for if you can do this, then you'll certainly be on the way to controlling your powers"** Tzeentch said calmly to Harry as he started to see some of the doubt be removed from Harry's eyes.

"Alright I'll do it, I've got the pigeon bit pretty down pat but this whole human will part will be more tricky but I think I can do it" Harry said a shakily as he started off towards to have another, hopefully, positive eventful day.

" **Just concentrate and have a firm belief and you'll do it"** with those encouraging words from Tzeentch, Harry walked down the sidewalk to school.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Now kids for the next 5 minutes, take out your paper and pencils and just draw what you like, it can be anything you'd like such as animals from the zoo to the playground with your friends, go wild with your imagination" the teacher at the front of the classroom instructed the classroom as she sat down at her desk to watch the kids draw.

" **I do wonder what your imagination will come up boy, should be interesting"** Tzeentch commented from over Harry's shoulder as Harry started to drown out the sounds of chattering children and the scratching of pencils on paper.

Harry only concentrated on drawing what his mind had conjured up in the forefront and not realised that he was concentrating on only his drawing and couldn't hear the teacher say that time was up and to put down pencils.

"Harry, please put down your pencil as the time is up. Harry? Harry!" the teacher sternly said as she stood up and walked towards Harry's desk to see why he didn't answer her and put down his pencil.

"Harry! Put down your pencil this instant and look at me!" the teacher almost yelled at him as he still didn't put down his pencil and look at her.

In the end, the teacher had to grab Harry's pencil and take it away from him and Harry suddenly jumped in his chair and wildly looked around the room and his eyes stopped directly at the teacher who was staring at him with a very stern look on her face.

"Why did you not listen to me and put down your pencil when I told you so Harry? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the teacher asked in her stern voice as she looked directly into Harry's eyes waiting for an answer.

"I didn't hear you miss, I'm sorry" Harry replied back in a shy voice as to attempt to placate the teacher but knew in his heart that it wouldn't work and he was going to get into trouble.

"Well then next time don't get so into your drawing dear boy, it's only a drawing after all" the teacher said in a very confusing turnaround display of confusing emotions that Harry didn't at all understand.

' _Why did she not give me a detention or get me into trouble? I should've gotten into trouble for not listening to her'_ Harry thought as he was very confused but accepted it as something teachers did and students couldn't understand any of it.

" **You'd be surprised at what people will do when they stare directly into your eyes"** Tzeentch had whispered into Harry's ear andHarry instantly knew that he had done changed the teachers mind about getting Harry into trouble somehow.

" **If you're wondering why I interfered in the situation just then, look down at your piece of paper"** Tzeentch told Harry and to Harry's horror as he looked down, he saw a giant picture of a swirling galaxy, pink in colour which he knew in his heart of hearts, he had drawn the warp.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

At lunch Harry had concealed himself away up his favourite tree next to the playground where he had a pretty good view of the playground plus the added benefits of not being seen by Dudley & co and being able to talk to Tzeentch without anyone looking at him like he was crazy.

"What happened in there? Why didn't I listen to the teacher when I needed to and why did I draw the warp?" Harry kept firing question after question to nobody in general as he kept thinking of what and why the incident occurred.

" **Let it be a lesson to you, you must be aware of all things surrounding you, especially when using your power, as to what happened in the classroom? Well because you direction your full attention to your picture, the warp was the first things that came up in your mind even if it was subconsciously you find peace in it, which is strange in itself"** Tzeentch explained to Harry and answered all questions that Harry had to ask in their secluded space.

" **Alright let's put that little incident behind us and focus on today's lesson; locate one of your fellow peers and pull their strings, just remember that children are easy to manipulate, they have numerous hopes and dreams that when properly motivated, can help you in the short run or even the long run"** Tzeentch spoke with a calming voice in Harry's ear as to soothe his doubts and reluctance in doing this.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Harry muttered to himself as he concentrated within himself and stretched out to find someone who was by themselves and wasn't so preoccupied with whatever they were doing.

After a few minutes of searching for someone, he found a young girl, just like himself sitting away from everybody reading a book, on various animals.

" **Now that you've found someone, gently look into their hopes and dreams, in this case young Barbara dreams of becoming a veterinarian so she can look after sick animals and make them all better again because she loves her pets that much. Her hopes are somewhat akin to yours, avoiding bullies and hoping that they don't find her today but this case it isn't your cousin that is doing the bullying, it is a classmate who has taken upon herself that Barbara is weird because she likes to read"** Tzeentch explained in a sort of disappointed voice at how cruel children can be to each other.

Harry could only sigh at how close their situations were, both were being bullied by someone who thought them to be weird because they didn't follow the norm of their imagination, "Alright, now concentrate Harry, using just the right amount and her head won't explode" Harry said to himself in a nervous voice but carried on with his task.

As the second passed, Harry kept digging through Barbara's hopes and dreams till he found a point where he could pull her strings and follow a path set out by himself and so she would think that by following this path, it would help her dreams come true.

" **Good…good, now gently guide her along the path of which you've set, in this case you've set her the string of walking over here to say hello and then walking off to follow, remember to keep an eye on your surroundings as well boy"** Tzeentch said in his teaching voice, a bit pleased that Harry was well on his way to controlling this power and was thinking of different ways to test his young pupil.

"Hello there boy in the tree" a young girls voice Tzeentch out of his thoughts as Harry carefully kept the required amount of power to keep the path being followed, "Hello there Barbara" Harry replied in a sad/happy tone of voice as he sent Barbara on her way back to where she sat.

" **Good boy Harry! Well done indeed, you've certainly done well with getting a young girl to follow your wishes, now let's try a bigger challenge, and now see that group of young boys over there playing tag? Make them run in a straight line, letting half of them go then finishing it off with the other half rag dolling onto the ground"** Tzeentch instructed Harry as his eyes widened comically at the thought of controlling that many people.

"Are you sure I can do that with that many people in one go?" Harry uttered in a nervous whisper as doubt started to seep into his mind at such a task as he managed one so far.

" **Believe in yourself boy, doing and practicing more complex actions will strengthen your mind , regain your confidence and pull….their….strings"** Tzeentch commanded him as Harry could only nod his head in acceptance as the task he had been set.

Harry prepared himself and pushed his power forth towards the group of boys playing together and shifted through their hopes and dreams and with difficulty, placed his thoughts within theirs and sat still as he waited for the results.

Soon after one by one, the boys stood rigid up straight and started to line up and start running in a line behind each other. A couple of minutes later, half the young boys flopped onto the ground in a ragdoll style and then got up while shaking their heads in dizziness.

" **It may seem like you can't do it at first, if you try and fail then it is a learning experience, but if you try and succeed, then you will become a stronger person for it Harry, keep learning and practicing this lesson; on one person then on multiple people. Keep going back and forth to train your mind and ability with strings and shall be a force for change indeed"** Tzeentch said to Harry as the end of lunch bell rang.

Harry didn't say anything as he trudged along the pathway to go back into the end of day class with a heavy mind as his thoughts were occupied by ill-natured thoughts; _'I wonder how this power can help with the dursleys?'  
_

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - NB Part 10

_**Disclaimer: See chapter after the prologue**_

 _ **AenyeDeithven:**_ _With the Dursleys, right now they're just gonna be transportation for Harry for now, they know that Harry has powers and they fear that part of him. With Tzeentchs plans, he's only thinking a couple of steps ahead of time at the moment cause he doesn't know much except for the few bits and pieces from Harry's past and subconscious. Also with the other aspirants, the story may or may not contain champions of the other gods or even the gods themselves, we shall have to wait and see._

* * *

Chapter 10 – 1990

After what seemed to be a number of successful tests during the past months, one question been constantly on his mind ever since the following successes since the lesson in the tree.

How could the lessons that Tzeentch taught him apply with the dursley's? He could probably make them treat him more fairly but for how long? _'Tzeentch said that_ _over extending control over people would weaken my grip and weaken my mind in turn as well'_ Harry thought on his problem as he was again, forced to clear his aunts gardens so that 'she' could grow the prized rose bush for this years End of Year Garden Celebration and as always, Harry never got any of the credit as he was the delinquent and criminal of the family.

"It'll be harder to make pull Dudley's strings because of all the greed and constant eating that he has, I'll have to go easy and do it over a length of time so he won't notice, which he probably won't, but then how would I get Vernon?" Harry kept talking quietly to himself as he uprooted and replanted his aunt's roses so they were as she said; "Make sure they are the **best** looking roses on the street or you'll be in serious trouble boy."

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said obediently but in his mind his reply was _very_ sarcastic. As Petunia walked away from the window she didn't hear Harry grumble about how unfair it was how he didn't get any recognition for the roses that _he_ grew instead of Petunia.

" **You do know that if you wanted to get back at her, try giving the roses a little boost in the aesthetic department if you'd want your aunt to truly appreciate their beauty"** Tzeentch commented in a humorous tone as he chuckled at the thought of Harry's roses supplemented with a touch of warp in them.

As Harry was doing the gardening with Tzeentch chuckling at dark jokes that only he would understand, Harry thought back to the lessons that he had been doing for the past number of months and concentrated on how he would start the process of peeling the layers in their minds back and manipulating their hopes and dreams and turning their help, unwittingly, towards him.

Firstly he needed a proper time to infiltrate their minds so that he would have enough time to sift through them and at the same time, have enough time to pick the dreams that would serve him best and would have the least amount of risk.

While his concentration was split between gardening and scheming, a sudden thought came into his head like a lightning bolt; night time, _'I can enter their minds at night so find out what I need to know'_ Harry's thoughts were racing as he thought furiously as to when he would choose the right moment.

" **Always remember, there will be opportune moments over time, take your time with those who you know to be difficult with in everyday life or you're unsure about them, but obviously practice makes perfect"** Tzeentch commented as he saw that Harry was in deep thought and could only guess as to when Harry was going to attempt at entering the Dursley's foul minds.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had attempted at feather light touches into Dudley's mind whenever the Dursley family was asleep, Harry knew that staying up later than usual would mean he would be very tired in the morning, but he thought of it as a necessary evil to train and tighten his control over the power.

During one particularly cold and stormy night, Harry had wondered whether or not to try on his cousin on that night as the thunder and storms would cause a major distraction but Tzeentch had put a stop to that thought with a single statement; **"Practicing with distractions increases your focus and ability to focus under pressure boy."**

As the lightning flashed throughout the residence of number 4 Privet Drive, Harry sat in his room in a kneeling position, reached out and sought out the strings of his chosen target.

Ever so carefully slowly, he carefully delved into the layers of his cousins sleeping mind, slightly jumping in power whenever a strong rumble from the thunder shook the house.

' _So close, almost….there!'_ Harry cried out in his mind triumphantly as he successfully delved into his cousin's mind, coincidentally as he was successful, a powerful shine of lightning raced throughout the house, illuminating the dark corners of his room and in doing so his eyes, now turned a bright cobalt blue, shone ever so brightly and started to lay the groundwork for what he wanted to do, firstly by finding the strings and pulling them in sequence.

As Harry was readying himself to manipulate his cousin, Tzeentch was in front of Harry's form, watching over him should anything happen or disturb him from achieving success in his endeavour.

" **I must find something else for my young champion to learn, he is quickly closing in on mastering the basics of manipulation but now I shall get him to keep on training, focussing on adults and more numbers"** Tzeentch was talking to himself and didn't see Harry come out of trance until prompted by a soft voice in the dark.

"I've done it Tzeentch, by tomorrow I should be able change certain events to make them different" Harry spoke softly in his room as to not disturb the sleep of his Aunt and Uncle but with all the thunder rumbling the house, he didn't know why he bothered.

" **Well done my young pupil, well done indeed. You are one step closer to mastering the basics of manipulation and furthering your studies of the warp"** Tzeentch spoke to Harry in a somewhat proud voice as he regarded his pupil.

"Wait, I'm only closing in on the basics? I thought I was close to mastering manipulation?" Harry looked at the empty air that was Tzeentch with a very confused face.

" **There is so much you can learn about manipulation boy, there are different ways to making people do things, changing situations to your favour and spinning the strings in general. You've come a long way since we met but let's face it, your cousin's mind isn't that big of a challenge as it is small and under developed, also it is normal so that is a weakness for them"** Tzeentch stated in a lecturing tone as Harry thought about the last bit of what Tzeentch had said.

' _His mind is normal? Then what is a non-normal mind?'_ Harry put that thought in the back of his mind as he noticed Tzeentch was preparing to speak to him once more.

" **Because you're learning fast, I have a new challenge for you to accomplish; when you have mastered the strings of your cousin and only then, you will then delve into your uncle's mind and lay the groundwork for manipulation and test out small things ONLY, no big things and no big change of character, it will be useful in the future"** as Tzeentch spoke his latest lesson, Harry thought of the possibilities of using strings on his tormenting whale of a uncle and pig of a cousin.

* * *

 _ **Scene Break**_

* * *

For the next few days, things for Harry had strangely peaceful, Vernon hadn't shouted at him and Dudley hadn't tried to beat him up which made Harry enter a sense of paranoia which didn't sit well with both Harry and Tzeentch.

It all came to a head when after a peaceful school day, in which Harry had been on edge ever since the start of the peaceful time, Harry had been walking down the front steps of the school when someone grabbed him from behind and started to drag him over around the school which to an area which couldn't be seen.

' _I knew this wouldn't last long'_ Harry thought as he was brought up to the wall of the school and saw he was surrounded by Dudley and his friends, several of which had large sticks in their hands.

"You think that just because I haven't been giving you what you deserve that I've forgotten about you freak? Well this is what happens after a couple of days without anything happening; a great big fun time for me and my friends but not just so much for you I'm afraid" Dudley sneered in an ugly way in Harry's mind as he started to panic slightly as the boys who had sticks started to pull them back, ready to swing them at Harry's head.

' _Oh crap oh crap oh crap! What the hell am I gonna do?'_ Harry thought furiously as he thought of several ways he could get out of the situation but they all ended with him getting beaten to a pulp and left to bleed behind the school.

In Harry's mind, there was an option that flew into the forefront of his mind and he decided to try it with all the panic and disturbances that was flying in front of him.

"Stop!" Harry shouted at the young boys with a hint of power reverberating within his voice and when he finished the word stop, the boys froze up and stopped in the position they were in.

As Harry watched the boys in their frozen state, a sliver of vengeance slithered into his mind as he thought up a possibility of what he could do in return for the pain Dudley had given him.

"You will let me go, and then you will do what you planned to me, you will do to Dudley" Harry's spoke in a low voice, his eyes turned shinning blue as he started to back away from the group as they started to turn towards Dudley and with a low scream of pain from his cousin, Harry quickly turned away and started to run to a place that helped him think.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Harry had been walking around the park for the past half an hour thinking hard about what he done and why he had done it.

"Why had I done that to Dudley? I mean I didn't mean to use my power in that way but with everything happening at once, I just didn't want to be hurt by them anymore" Harry said as he decided to walk back home and was hoping he was ready to face the music.

" **You were panicking, they were going to break your body with those sticks and in your subconscious you wanted revenge for the all the wrongs he had done to you Harry, things happen when you're panicking but you did well in that situation"** Tzeentch tried to comfort the boys conflicted mind but he had never come across this situation before and he hadn't a clue what to do.

"But did I have to go that far? To make them do to Dudley what they were going to do to me?" Harry still believed in his mind that what he had done was completely wrong and needed to pay the penance for it.

" **Do you honestly think that they were going to get help after they broke you? That they were going to apologize and mean it after they almost killed you?"** When Tzeentch said that last line, Harry's eyes widened in horror at the prospect of actually dying because of some petty bullying.

"Do you think that they really would go that far?" Harry whispered in fear as he thought about the bullying escalating that far.

" **Yes I do Harry, as I have said in the past, children are the cruellest of all, once they decide to ruin another child's life, they will do anything they can to make it to. It's just a part of life, you step up and become stronger or you fall and become weak"** Tzeentchs words seemed to calm Harry down a bit as he saw Harry process them over in his mind and seemed to stand a bit straighter and look on with a stronger gleam in his eyes.

"It was him or me right? They were going to possibly k-kill me but I was stronger than them and I proved it" Harry spoke in a strong voice as he finished debating whether or not he was in the wrong with the situation as he walked up the drive of his home and stopped the debate with himself whether or not he actually wanted to go in the house in fear of retribution from the Dursley's or not.

" **Remember boy, stand up straight and with strength, all your cousin would remember is waking up surrounded by his friends holding sticks, Vernon can't do anything to you"** with Tzeentchs supportive words, Harry turned the door knob and walked into the house, only to be unfortunately greeted by a loud shout.

"BOY! Where are you? You should've been home half an hour ago, you've made us wait all this time for you to come home and stopping us from seeing our precious son who was attacked for no reason whatsoever! Get in the kitchen and start making us dinner while we're at the hospital and if you've done a good job, maybe, just maybe then we'll waive your punishment but only if you've done a good job on dinner" Uncle Vernon shouted the last part at Harry as he and Aunt Petunia quickly got into their car and started to speed off towards the general hospital to check on their precious son.

" **Told you didn't I boy?"** Tzeentch said to Harry with a smile on his non-existent face as Harry turned towards the kitchen to start on his relative's dinner but ended their conversation with but a few words.

"You were right, as always and it seems that my power is growing if I can do that and make them not remember what happened at all" and with those few words, Harry put what happened out of his mind and focussed on the now.

* * *

 **YAY! Pre-Hogwarts finally finished! What shall happen when Harry gets letter? Does Tzeentch know anything about the wizarding world besides his parents and the abilities that run through his veins? Find out next time on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Letter & The Alley

_**AN: You gotta admit, cheese is some delicious stuff**_

* * *

Chapter 11 – **The Letter & The Alley**

After what had been viewed as an 'extensive' stay in the hospital for poor little Dudley's injuries, the Dursley family had returned with a patched up Dudley with his arm in a sling and still no memory of what happened, all he knew was that he was surrounded by his friends and he was in a lot of pain.

Harry had been very lucky that none of the other boys or Dudley had remembered that he was there and still seemed to not remember him being there as time progressed on and it made Harry think more on the effects of using this apparent use style of his ability.

' _What if they get a brain tumour? Or if they insane? Or if their heads explode?! Calm down Harry, you can always ask Tzeentch about it later'_ as Harry kept thinking question after question in his head, things came to a point when Tzeentch interrupted his line of thought in a rude way.

" **By my name boy do you ever run out of questions?! Please do remember I am in our ahead as well as yourself"** Tzeentchs voice had taken on a deep and annoyed tone as Harry quickly stopped thinking his questions and his cheeks went red in embarrassment as Harry believed he was in trouble for asking so many questions and not actually voicing them.

" **Just ask the questions Harry and I'll answer them, don't hold questions in and remember; there are no such things as dumb questions. Questions are there to further a person's pursuit of knowledge"** Tzeentchs voice had calmed Harry down from his embarrassment as he got his reddening of his face under control.

"Okay then, what are the after effects of what I did? Will they get brain cancer? What will happen if they go insane or their brains explode because I used way too much power on them?" Harry fired question after question in rapid succession as Tzeentch followed with rapid attention and an answer which was slightly worrying to Harry and it didn't ease his concerns.

" **When you stopped those boys from doing what they were going to do, you used not only the warp which you are learning so it's even trickier to answer, you also used accidental magic on them as well. When a child such as your magic has access to magic and enters a desperate situation, their innate magic comes to their help and helps so to say in with their situation but with your situation, it was a combination of magic and warp. If they don't develop any symptoms of cancer or other symptoms of other illnesses, then you're in the clear and have access to a combination of two powerful forces in your arsenal"** Tzeentch said to Harry in his teaching voice which turned into a thinking voice at the end when he was talking about combining warp usage with magic.

"Okay, well here's hoping that because if they do, I'll be in one hell of a situation" Harry kept worrying about it for another several minutes but eventually calmed down after letting a few deep breaths out.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

A few days of watching Dudley for any other signs of other illnesses, Harry had come to the conclusion that Dudley wasn't going to get sicker and so decided to let Dudley float into the back of his mind and went to start breakfast for his relatives.

"Boy hurry it up, my boy Dudley needs to recover his strength from that vicious attack on him" Vernon ordered Harry as he turned towards the stove to cook breakfast.

' _Clink'_

"Dudley get the mail" Vernon said offhandedly to Dudley as he shuffled through the morning paper.

"Make the freak get it, my arm still hurts and getting the mail would make it hurt even more" Dudley started to get a couple of crocodile tears to convince his father not to make him get the mail.

"Boy get the mail! And hurry it up, you wouldn't want breakfast to burn now wouldn't you?" Vernon glared at Harry, not so subtlety telling Harry with his eyes that if breakfast did burn, there would be hell to pay.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry obeyed his uncle's order and went to collect the mail as quick as he could so the breakfast wouldn't burn.

As Harry collected the mail and started to shift through it, he noticed a thick letter with a strange feel to the outside, with his name printed on the front.

' _What's this? A letter addressed to me? What the hell is going on?'_ Harry thought that the letter must be some kind of prank as he hadn't ever got mail addressed to him before in the past.

"Here you go uncle Vernon, all the mail as you ordered" Harry gave the mail to his uncle but kept the letter addressed to him close to him but unfortunately an unwanted voice called him out and gave attention to his new possession.

"Hey freak what's that? Look daddy the freak has a letter!" Dudley's shrieking voice got the attention of his father as Vernon's eyes turned towards Harry's letter and quickly grabbed Harry to get the letter from his hand.

"What's this boy? Stealing letters are we?" Vernon glared at Harry but as he turned the letter over, his face turned ghost white as he called Petunia over to show her the letter that Harry had gotten.

"No this can't be! I refuse to send the boy to the crackpot school of freaks!" Vernon had kept saying over and over as his face started to redder and redder like a hot chilli and Harry exacerbated the situation by asking if he could have his letter back.

"What boy?! You will not be having this letter back and you will most certainly NOT be going to that freakish school! You hear me?!" Vernon roared in Harry's face as he continued to get redder until things came to a standstill when Vernon couldn't speak anymore.

The room had started to shake slightly and Harry's eyes turned blue as he looked up at Vernon and said in a cold and venom filled voice, "You will give me my letter back now, or do you want what happened to Dudley happen to you?" Harry spat at Vernon with the three Dursleys frozen in fear when they were literally frozen in place and couldn't move an inch.

Vernon's hand had slowly started to reach back out towards Harry with the letter outstretched, "Thank you very muchly uncle Vernon, I appreciate your generosity with my letter" Harry took the letter from Vernon's hand and sat back down on a chair to read through his letter.

 _ **(Y'all know the contents of the letter)**_

"Is this real?" Harry asked in a whisper as he turned towards his aunt and uncle looking for an answer and unfroze the heads of them so that they could talk.

"Yes it is, just like your freak mother and your deadbeat of a father freak!" Aunt Petunia said to Harry with such venom that he could practically feel it from where he was sitting.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about what I am?" Harry looked at her disbelievingly as he tried ti think of an excuse for her to not tell him about his parents.

"You'd turn out just like them, you'd practice your freakishness and then get yourself blown up just the same! Now let me out of this freakishness right now or so help me you'll regret it!" Petunia had the same amount of venom as she demanded from Harry.

Harry just glared at her with dark blue eyes and said in his cold voice, "You will tell me everything you know about this so called wizarding world and my mother or so help me you'll regret it," while throwing her own words back in her face, Harry pushed on her mind with his own and she began in a droned voice to tell him all she knew about the wizarding world.

"You can access the wizarding world from Diagon Alley, which you can get to from the leaky cauldron in central London" Petunia started to tell Harry.

Harry looked over to Vernon and smirked at him, "Well well well uncle Vernon, looks like you WILL be of some use after all."

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"So _this_ is the entrance to the wizarding world? Certainly doesn't look like much" Harry looked at the so called entrance with a disbelieving look at how rundown the place looked.

"It's built like that to make people not notice it" Petunia stated after she and Harry got out of Vernon's car and started walking towards the pub.

As Petunia opened the pub door and Harry followed, he quickly gave the room a glance around and shook his head at the backwards looking society of the wizard world.

"Excuse me barman, could you please help me and my nephew get into the alley please? We are getting his supplies for his year at Hogwarts" Petunia asked the toothless barman and thankfully he agreed to it.

"Let's just continue on to Gringotts aunt Petunia, find out how much money my parents left me and finish getting my supplies" Harry told his aunt as they led into the outside of the pub in front of a brick wall.

"Enjoy your first year at Hogwarts young man, it will certainly be a fun one" the toothless barman said to Harry as he made his way back to his bar while Harry continued to watch the brick wall come apart, brick by brick to show a fully alley of shops with people in robes and some in normal clothes bustling about.

"Half a league, half a league, half a league onward my dear aunt Petunia, let's get to it" Harry walked onwards with his aunt in tow, walking towards the giant white building at the very far end of the alley which had a big sign on the front which read _'Gringotts'_.

As Harry and his aunt walked up the steps of Gringotts, Harry noticed the small creatures which his aunt informed him were called goblins, **"Now they're strange creatures, look a bit familiar though"** Tzeentch added his two cents as they continued into the bank and went up to a teller.

"Good sir, I was wondering if we could visit my nephew's bank vault and have a look at the ledger of Potter assets" Aunt Petunia asked the goblin after a few seconds to get the goblins attention.

"And the name of your nephew muggle?" the goblin asked in a non-caring way.

"Harry Potter good sir," when Petunia said this, the goblin stopped writing what he was jotting down, peered over his desk slightly and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"And does Mr Potter have his key?" sneered the goblin at him.

"My nephew has only recently re-entered the wizarding world and has had no such contact with wizards, as such we haven't got his key and was wondering if we could get a new one made" Petunia said as she motioned towards Harry as she said that he re-entered the wizard world.

"Firstly a blood test, just to make sure that this boy is the correct Harry Potter and not an imposter, only then can you get a new key made and look at the Potter Ledger of Assets" sneered the goblin towards both of them as he got a blade and bowl covered in runes out and handed the blade to Harry.

Harry sliced into his right index finger while looking at the goblin with a face that showed no emotion and he saw that it seemed to displease the goblin that he didn't wince in pain or show any emotion.

"It seems you are the legitimate Harry Potter and as such a new key shall be made but at a cost of a couple of galleons, you may also look at the Potter Ledger but you may not make any changes to it such as make new investments and/or deal with properties, you shall be allowed to when you turn of age." The goblin concentrated his eyes on Harry as he thought that he could intimidate Harry into going along with whatever he said.

After the goblin explained to Harry and his aunt, the goblin shouted for another goblin to take them down to the Potter vault so Harry could get some money out for his supplies.

"In a cart? This should be fun indeed" Harry got into the bank cart with a childish look of glee on his face as they began to move and go deeper into the bank, the speed of the moving cart making Harry scream in glee at the rushing adrenalin and the rush of air whipping past his face whereas his aunt was just looking forward with an impassive look on her face.

Finally after a few minutes of winding twists and turns in the underground caverns, they found themselves slowing down and coming to a halt in front of a seemingly generic bank vault door with a lock which needed a key.

As Harry gave the goblin his brand new key, the goblin opened the door to reveal a sizable fortune inside which was left behind for Harry to use by his parents.

After a few minutes of looking around the vault, Harry found a book on a pedestal which had bright gilded letters which clearly showed that this was the Potter Ledger of Assets, _'Now to find out what I can use to get away from my relatives'_ thought Harry as he perused through the ledger looking for any signs of other properties which he could live in.

But unfortunately all he found were monetary assets which were obviously contained in the vault in which he stood. After asking and receiving a bag to hold his money in which conveniently had an expansion charm placed on it, he gathered up a number of coins to spend.

"Thank you very much good sir, now let us return to the surface and we shall bother you no further" Harry said to the accompanying goblin as they began to return to the surface.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As Harry and his aunt exited the bank, they began to go through the list of required items for first year Hogwarts.

They first decided to gather the reading materials and as they entered Flourish & Blotts, Harry was thinking absently about the books required when Tzeentch interrupted his thoughts.

" **Boy remember, you know nothing except what your aunt has told you and some of that can be considered hearsay so as your teacher, I strongly advise you to get books pertaining to history/customs/law and family backgrounds along with your other books. You will read them when you get home to bring your knowledge base up to date and to make sure you're ready for your new life. Also another piece of advice; knowledge is power, guard it well"** with those somewhat strong words, Tzeentch left him to buy the required books and the extra books that his teacher told him to buy.

After buying those books, Harry decided next to get his robes and mayhaps gain a bit knowledge from people who have lived in the wizarding world and learn from their experience.

As Harry went into the store named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he quickly got the attention of the employee and went about getting fitted for his robes and started up a conversation with her.

"So what is Hogwarts like anyway? What are the classes like and how are they conducted? Are the students put into separate groups or are they put together in one large group?" Harry fired off questions as the kind lady just giggled slightly and answered his questions.

"Oh my dear boy Hogwarts is magnificent, such a warm and welcoming old castle that never fails to put a smile on a one persons face, the teachers are the best you can find and they are all masters of their field and the groups, well I suppose I can give you a bit of foreknowledge because you're so nice to an old lady like me, the groups are split up into 4 houses which are named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Most people would say that bad witches and wizards come out of Slytherin but you shouldn't believe in what people gossip, everyone has a chance to be either good or bad so don't you listen to the ramblings of the elder folk you hear?" the kind lady smiled at Harry as she finished up fitting him for his robes and sold them to him.

After the robe fittings, Harry decided to get his wand next then finishing the trip with getting his pet from Eeylops Owl Emporium.

As Harry entered Ollivanders Wand Shop, Harry had a tingling sensation down his spine and as soon as he got it, he quickly turned around to find an old man walking towards which he guessed had to be Ollivander, the owner of the wand store.

"Ahh young Mr Potter I was wondering when you would arrive, I remember when your mother and father came in for the first wands like it was yesterday," while the old man walked back to grab a wand and rambling on about the past, Harry left him to it as he started to look around the shop for anything interesting but unfortunately there wasn't anything.

"Give this one a wave, oak and dragon heartstring 10 inches" when Ollivander handed the wand to Harry, a nearby shelf exploded in blue flames which Ollivander quickly put out and took the wand back from Harry.

Wand after wand, try after try Harry went along through the rows upon rows of wands until Ollivander got a strange look in his eyes as he spoke, wondering about another wand.

"Try this one Mr Potter, holly phoenix feather 11 inches" as soon Harry grabbed a hold of the wand, nothing happened and so gave it back to Ollivander. Harry looked at Ollivander silently asking 'what do I do' but Ollivander only had a disappointed look on his face but what Ollivander didn't see was the slight burn the wand gave Harry when he took it in hand as he quickly hid it from sight.

"I have one more wand for you to try and if it doesn't work, we'll have to try some more until we find the correct wand for you Mr Potter" Ollivander went into the back and grabbed a black clothed box, which in the presence of Harry, seemed to give off a sort of excited vibe from the wand.

"I made this wand on a whim, tried willow wood with dragon heartstring so this should be informative, willow dragon heartstring 13 inches" Ollivander slowly opened the black felt box and inside was a brown sleek wand which was synchronising with Harry's magic and gave a brilliant show of a blue, purple yellow and gold.

"Well I dare say we have found your wand indeed Mr Potter, I expect great things from you Mr Potter" Ollivander said and with that Harry paid for the wand and also a holster for the wand to make it easier for him to access it in the future.

When Harry was out the door and walking towards the Emporium, Mr Ollivander had several thoughts about the boy he had just encountered; _'He didn't get the wand, what will I tell Albus now? Isn't the supposed chosen one to get the brother of You-Know-Who's wand?'_ with that final thought he went over to the desk and started to pen a letter to tell what happened to his old friend.

"Okay now that was a strange experience and what a creepy old man" Harry said to himself as he entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, looking for an owl to accompany him to Hogwarts.

While Harry was looking around for an owl, he came upon a beautiful female snow owl who had lovely amber eyes but as Harry drew closer to her, she shied away from him, sensing something from him that she didn't like and so Harry was slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to get the snow owl but when he turned a corner, he was a pair of midnight black owls which were brother and sister as the card said.

"Now you two are a pair of _beautiful_ creatures aren't you? And your eyes? Such a lovely colour of gold to them, I wonder if one of you would like to accompany me to my school Hogwarts." As Harry continued talking to the brother and sister owls, an employee walked over to him and asked him if he wanted to purchase both of them.

"I can only take one of them unfortunately as per Hogwarts rules, if I could take both I would take them in a heartbeat but I can't" Harry looked down in slight sadness but when the employee offered a solution of keeping one in the owl tower and one with him then taking turns with each one, Harry quickly agreed to what the price tag said and bought them a cage big enough for the both of them but still comfortable enough.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After Harry had finished his wizarding shopping, he and Petunia went back to normal London and got back into Vernon's car to drive back home.

While Vernon was driving and Petunia was in the front seat, Harry and his pair of black owls were in the back, staring into each other's eyes while Harry was trying to think of some good names for them when Tzeentch popped up into their little staring contest and offered up two names which seemed to please the owls and gave a sense of purpose for them.

"Alright you two, as my teacher has said, you my male owl shall be named P'tarix and your sister shall be named Xirat'p" when Harry finished his sentence, their golden eyes seemed to shine even more brightly and all three of them felt a sudden rush go between them as they continued their journey home.

* * *

 **Turns out Tzeentch doesn't know much 'bout the wizarding world besides his parents and abilities. Also what shall happen now that Harry has his wand but not the 'chosen ones' wand? And what was that rush that went between Harry and his newfound owl companions? Find out next time on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Hogwarts & The Sorting

_**AN: Again, nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 12 – **Hogwarts & The Sorting**

When September 1st came around, Harry had read through most of his school books but still needed to finish the last couple of chapters in his potions book when his alarm clock went off, signalling it was a brand new dawn and it was the day that Harry started off on a new adventure.

After getting up form bed and showering, Harry went down to the kitchen to breakfast but was interrupted from his thoughts by Petunia's incessant gossiping about some neighbours new boyfriend and how she must be a scarlet woman because this was the second one in a fortnight.

"Well good morning indeed family!" Harry said in a loud and cheery voice as the prospect of such a good morning, for him that is but for his relatives it was a half-half morning.

"What's good about it freak? You're still here" Vernon grumbled at Harry behind his newspaper but Harry only smirked at him while grabbing some toast with a glass of water to eat.

"Well dear uncle of mine, I'm going to a new school which removes my person from this household for a good ten months of the year and that is good for the both of us" Harry said in his cheery tone as he finished up the last bits of toast and turned towards his aunt to ask for a lift to the King's Cross station.

"Fine boy but it's only because you'll be gone for most of the year, not because of your freakishness I do t-h-his" Petunia's voice quivered at the end, remembering what happened quite vividly when the freaks letter came.

" **Like we believe that Petunia"** Tzeentchs voice rumbled next to Harry as Harry turned away from his aunt and started walking up the stairs to finish packing his things and getting his owl companions ready for the trip.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Petunia pulled up to Kings Cross station, she and Harry started to walk past each platform in search of the correct one.

When they came up the platforms ten and nine, they started to walk along them, going further down but started to walk slowly when they overheard a loud woman start to talk about strange things.

"Too many muggles here, you can never get to the platform when all of these people are in the way, platform nine & three quarters this way," the last part was said a bit louder than usual as if she was looking for someone or something.

" **Now there's a woman who doesn't know the meaning of subtlety"** Tzeentch pitched in as Harry and his aunt came up to the normal side of the barrier.

"Now boy, you run straight for the middle between platform ten and platform nine, there's a hidden barrier so no one besides other fre-people like you will see anything" Petunia said, almost saying freak but quickly catching herself lest she brings any freakishness upon herself.

"Goodbye aunt Petunia, see you in another 10 months and do say goodbye to the others for me will you?" Harry smiled at her in an innocent way but Petunia knew better, it was to hide whatever extra freakish ways he had hidden away.

Harry turned away and run right past the family of redheads that was gearing up to go in the barrier, barely hearing the loud woman say what a rude boy he was for pushing past her family when they were clearly first to go.

"Well would you look at this you two, a giant red coal train, will these wizards ever learn to keep up with the times?" Harry shook his head and laughed a little as Xirat'p let out a little hoot in agreement while P'tarix only glared at the train for being bright red.

Harry just sighed and went into the train to find an empty compartment to sit comfortably in and hopefully alone with just his two companions and his books to read.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Several hours later, Harry was sitting in his compartment with his potions book propped up against knees finishing the chapter on the uses of powdered room of asphodel when he was interrupted form his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me can I seat here? Everywhere else is full?" said the redhead who was at the door.

' _Okay that was definitely a lie as there are plenty of empty compartments next to mine but we'll give him a chance and see what happens'_ Harry thought with slightly narrowed eyes but let him in any way to see what would happen with this possible new friend.

"Thanks buddy, I've been looking for ages for an empty compartment, I was put in my older brothers until I decided to get my own, thankfully you were here to bail me out" the redhead said a bit louder than usual as he thumped his trunk on the rails above, disturbing Harry's owls sleep, making them screech in annoyance.

"Oi mate why do you have two owls? You're only allowed one of animals listed" the redhead glared at the owls in question and they simply glared right back because of his actions.

"Well _buddy_ , they're brother and sister and where one goes, the other simply follows and I couldn't let my friends, either one of the, be left all alone with no one to keep them company" Harry explained slowly to the redhead while he tried to calm the pair of owls down by stroking the back of their heads softly.

"Those pigeons are your friends? You need better friends there mate and really reading a book when you could be playing exploding snap? " the redhead scoffed as he looked at Harry's book but didn't see Harry glare at him with a furious look and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Well I don't have a pack of exploding snap now do I? Also I didn't catch your name when you introduced yourself at the door" Harry look at the redhead expectantly, waiting for the redheads name.

"Oh sorry mate, the name's Ron Weasley, brother to six siblings, most of which are at Hogwarts already, what's your name?" Ron asked Harry.

' _Oh hell I need a name, I can't give him my real name because I'm apparently famous and I don't coat tail riders, I've got it!'_ Harry thought quickly as he came up with a name that would hopefully satisfy Ron's curiosity.

"The name's Harrison Wells, I don't have any siblings but my parents are non-magical" 'Harrison' said while giving Ron a firm handshake.

"Non-magical eh? Must be a muggleborn then, well how do you like the wizarding world then? Must be way better than the muggle world" Ron said to Harry with a laugh at the thought of the muggle world.

Harry only looked at Ron with a stare and went back to reading his potions book while Ron sat back in his seat while tapping the windowsill with his finger.

Several minutes later, they were brought out of their distractions by another knock on their compartment door and Harry got up to answer it.

"Yes may I help you?" Harry asked the brown haired girl that had knocked on the door with a sigh.

"Yes ah, sorry to interrupt but have you or your fellow passenger seen a toad? A boy name Neville has lost one" the girl asked Harry in a slightly bossy voice.

"Unfortunately no we haven't, we've been in this compartment for the entirety of this trip so thus we haven't seen it" Harry stated to the girl with a forced smile that was falsely genuine.

While the girl and Harry had been talking about the toad, Ron had taken his wand out of his pocket and started to slowly wave it around, pretending he was some great wizard in his imagination.

"By the way, what's your name? Maybe we'll become friends during this year at Hogwarts, my names Hermione Granger and I'm the first magical in my family" the now named Hermione said proudly while she asked Harry as he invited her to sit in their compartment.

"My name is Harrison Wells, muggleborn as well and this is Ron Weasley" Harry said as he sat down in on his seat and Hermione sat opposite him to talk to him fully.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? I want to be Gryffindor, headmaster Dumbledore was in that house and I think it would be awesome to go into that house" Hermione stated in a rushed voice as her eyes became slightly glazed over at the thought of becoming a great magic user like this Dumbledore.

"Personally I think Ravenclaw would be a better suit, I've been reading books about various subjects and you know conclusion I've come to?" Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes as both she and Ron looked at him like he was mad for suggesting Ravenclaw.

"What have you come to?" Hermione asked in a whisper as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Harry's emerald eyes but she thought she saw some blue in them as well, _'Strange, they were fully green when I talking to Harrison, must be seeing things then'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Knowledge is power Hermione. How did Dumbledore become this great wizard? By having such a knowledge base and his power was just secondary. That's how the greatest witches and wizards came into being; by having a large repository of knowledge, they knew how to become what the witches and wizards they are today" Harry said in a reverent voice at the thought of such knowledge.

Ron looked at Harry like he was some sort of bookworm and as such he should be avoided because of that but Hermione looked at him with a gleam in her eye, like she had changed her mind about going into Gryffindor.

"Well it's certainly a pleasure to meet you both but I really must be getting back to helping poor Neville find his toad, see you both at Hogwarts" Hermione said to them both with a large smile and got up to go back to helping Neville find his toad.

" **She seemed to have a bossy attitude but then again, if you and her are in the same house, we can work on that while building our own knowledge base"** Tzeentch added his two cents as Hermione left and Harry turned back to his potions book.

"Boy she was a bit nosy wasn't she eh Harrison?" Ron spoke up to Harry with a laugh at her attitude, Harry just shook his head and went back to his book to finish his chapter.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After several more hours and getting a warning about coming close to Hogwarts, Harry woke up from his little nap and started to get his robes on, not really caring what Ron had to say about Hogwarts at this time.

Getting off the train but letting one of his owls out of their cage to make it seem like he only had one, Harry went along with the crowd when they were gathered together by a giant of a man named Hagrid, who was looking around the young group of pre-students, _'Looks to me like he is searching for someone'_ Harry thought to himself as they were told to get into with three other people.

Slowly going over the lake with the moon shining ever so brightly made the approach to old castle seem like something from a dream, the other first years were looking at the castle with slack jaws whereas Harry was looking at it with a closed jaw but was equally impressed by the image of it.

" **Now that I must say is an impressive sight"** Tzeentch said in Harry's ear and he could only nod in agreement as to not gain any attention by talking to himself.

While the others were looking at the castle with wonder, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye and what he saw made his eyes open in wonder and slight horror; it was a giant tentacle rising out of the water a couple of dozen yards to the groups right but it didn't seem that the creature was coming towards them so Harry was thankful for that.

When the boats came to a halt at the bottom of a flight of stairs, he and the rest of the group started to walk up and came to a halt before a set of giant wooden doors.

The giant man pushed the heavy doors open and led them into an entrance hall and left them in the care of an older lady who had an air of authority about her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you're here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room" said the old lady looking over the young ones imperiously. **(A1)**

While the old lady was talking, Harry was taking in the architecture of the castle entrance hall and liked what he saw with all the medieval stone knights complete with stone weaponry.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour indeed. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours" the old lady looked over a bleached blond you boy who was preening himself and looked like he didn't really care what she had to say. **(A1)**

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. **(A1)**

"I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" and with that, the old lady left them to brush themselves up and went back into the great hall. **(A1)**

Harry watched as the others brushed their robes down and tried to straighten their hair when the boy with bleach blond hair walked up to him and started talking in a superior-than-thou voice which brought the attention of several other people.

"So the rumours are true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" the bleach blond boy said.

" **Don't reveal your identity just yet boy, leave him in the dark and see what his motives are"** Tzeentch commanded him and Harry put on a wide-eyed look and put on a slight stutter.

"I'm n-n-not Harry P-p-potter, my n-name's Harrison W-w-wells" Harry cast his eyes down and pushed out with his mind to see what blond boys wishes were of meeting Harry Potter.

' _I need to meet with Potter, if this mudblood isn't him I just find him! Father ordered I get him in my circle'_ the blond boy's thoughts were racing as he tried to find some sign that he WAS Harry Potter.

"Wells eh? I don't recognise the name, you just be muggleborn then. My name Draco Malfoy and you better learn it well for you will hear of it constantly when my dreams come true" the now named Draco kept preening himself up while he didn't notice Harry had stopped listening to him when a shriek came from the back of the group at the sight of multiple white/clear spectres came into being from the wall.

' _They must be the ghosts that the books were talking about, interesting to see in person'_ thought Harry just before the old lady from before came back out and gathered them up for sorting.

As the group walked down the middle of the four tables, he heard Hermione behind him talk about how she read about the enchanted ceiling in the Hogwarts: A History book and looked up to see what the hubbub was about and was impressed to see the night sky was place of the ceiling, the stars filling up the brilliant night sky.

Harry looked up the front and saw an old man that was looking through the group searching for someone, _'Just like the giant'_ Harry thought curiously and to the left he saw a hooked nose man dressed in black, but he was just staring at the group with a hate filled glare.

After Harry looked at the teachers table, the old hat on the stool up front came apart but didn't fall apart, it had formed a mouth to begin the school song.

 _ **(Y'all know the song)**_

"As I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head to place you into your house" the now named Professor McGonagall stated as she started on the list alphabetically.

Name after name, Harry's peers went up to be sorted but when the name Hermione Granger was called up, Harry quickly whispered to her "Remember; knowledge is power and is the base for **all** great magicians," Hermione only nodded as she continued up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

" _Now let's see here: a thirst to prove oneself, there's certainly enough courage to come to a new world and almost completely drop your old one but what's this? Knowledge is power eh? Well now I certainly know where you belong….RAVENCLAW!"_ the hat shouted in a loud voice and after that, loud cheering came from the blue coloured table as they welcomed their newest female 'claw housemate.

A couple of names later, it had come to Harry's turn and when his name was called out, loud whispers started to ring about the great hall with no notice of stopping until a figure stepped out in front of the crowd and walked up the hat with confidence.

"Let's do this sorting hat" Harry said as the hat was lowered his head and covered a slight bit of his eyes.

" _Oh yes now this is interesting, plenty of courage in here, oh yes indeedy! A thirst to prove yourself, again the saying that knowledge is power, I wonder if you and miss granger met up during the trip here but what is this? BY THE FOUR WHAT IS THAT?!"_ the hat shouted in Harry's mind as it saw what was lurking within Harry's mind at the back.

" **Nothing to concern yourself with good hat, now sort my young student here in his correct place and please do not tell anyone about this little encounter, or you might find yourself introduced to a little bit of this"** Tzeentchs voice rumbled with a threat as Harry saw in his mind's eye a giant plume of blue/purple fire creeping ever so closer to the hat.

" _RAVENCLAW! GO TO RAVENCLAW BOY!"_ the sorting hat shouted out, making plenty of people look at it in curiosity as it had never said any more than a house name before.

"Thank you mr hat for placing me where I belong" Harry said happily as he gently took the hat to a silent hall for about ten seconds but as he almost sat down next to Hermione, the entirety of Ravenclaw lit up in a thunderous roar of cheers at getting the boy-who-lived into their house which left many people thinking that he was supposed to go into Gryffindor just like his parents.

"Why did you tell me your real name 'Harrison', hmm?" Hermione asked him when the noise level had dropped to a more bearable level.

"Would it have made a difference Hermione? To know so much about me but not knowing the real me?" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes as she stopped to think about what he said; _'Does it matter? He was nice to me when he used a fake name so it shouldn't make any difference at all'_ "No it doesn't Harry, let's start over shall we? My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione put her right hand out for Harry to shake.

"And my name is Harry Potter, it looks like this will be a start to a good friendship Hermione Granger" Harry smiled as he shook Hermione's hand but as the rest of the first years got sorted and dinner had started, a sudden great surge of power rippled through the warp as if an earthquake started in it but as soon as it happened it went away in a snap.

' _What the hell was that?!'_ thought Harry as he almost made a fool of himself and flew forward onto the table at such power but kept himself upright with great effort and felt Tzeentchs presence leave to investigate the power surge.

While Harry was keeping himself upright, Tzeentch was wondering the same thing because no other being besides Harry and himself should be able to access the warp energies but as he left Harry and looked into the warp, what he saw could only be summarised in one word:

" _ **Impossible….."**_

* * *

 **(A1) McGonagall's explanation is the best I've ever that explains Hogwarts and its houses which is almost word for word cause damn it's a brilliant piece of writing**

 **(A2) Also for those who recognized the name of Harry's fake identity, kudos to you and I cannot wait for even more of said universe from where the name came from**

 **So Harry has arrived at Hogwarts and has been sorted into the home of the Claws with Hermione. What shall become of him and the expectations that everyone else has formed in their minds about him? Will the sorting hat ever be able to warn people about what he saw in Harry's head? And what exactly did Tzeentch see when he investigated the power surge that happened in the warp?** **Find out next time on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Classes

_**AN: How're you doing today? I hope you're doing amazingly well cause we just broke 7.8k views on the story, you are all amazing people wherever you are. You all are why I do this, for the pleasure and entertainment of the readers, thank you all peeps :)**_

* * *

Chapter 13 – **Classes**

After the great feast and being shown the Ravenclaw house dormitories, Harry had decided to turn in from an exhausting day when a voice behind him coming another one of his roommates bed.

"So you're Harry Potter eh? My names Terry Boot and it's a pleasure to meet you, never thought you'd be in Ravenclaw, always thought you'd be in Gryffindor but either way it's a pleasure to be in the same house as THE Harry Potter" Terry said emphatically while grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it quite firmly.

Harry looked at Terry with a confused look but then remembered all the Harry Potter adventure books and the stories they told and so decided to nip the bud right now before it escalated any further.

"Yes I am Harry Potter but I can certainly you I'm not like what those books say I am, I've only know about the wizarding world for a few months now. As you can probably tell because I'm in Ravenclaw I'm not like my parents and I am my own person" as Harry continued his eyes started to turn slightly blue in annoyance at the thought of all the expectations that was going to be placed on him but quickly calmed down, not realising that Terry had noticed his slight change in eye colour.

' _O…kay that's a bit weird'_ Terry thought as he watched Harry turn away from him and go into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"So what do we think of Harry Potter lads? He does seem like every bit like he is in the books eh?" Terry asked at his other roommates Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein.

"Well he certainly seems less like the books showed but then again there is still time in the future to see when all the amazing abilities of the boy-who-lived come out!" Michael responded excitedly at the prospect of seeing such magic performed by his new celebrity roommate.

Anthony just nodded along, agreeing with him as the bathroom door opened to reveal a pyjama dressed Harry which prompted the other three to remember that they should be getting to bed just like Harry was as tomorrow was an free day to explore.

As soon as Harry got into his bed and closed the curtains, Tzeentch spoke up in, strangely enough, a fast paced voice.

" **Harry listen to me, something has come up which requires my immediate attention, I'll be away for an undetermined amount of while I deal with this problem. Trust in the warp, don't do anything that brings about the attention of the teachers and remember; knowledge is power so guard it well"** Tzeentch finished off with a quick pulse of warp power as to tell Harry that his presence had left him.

After Tzeentch had left Harry alone for the first time since ever, Harry felt lonely and slightly sad at being the only one within his head, Tzeentch had been with him ever since turning his primary school teachers hair blue, but Harry followed what his teacher had said and trusted in the warp to keep him company and let the power flow through him as he drifted off to sleep, resting till another day to dawn.

As Harry was putting his head down to sleep, Hermione had been kept up by her roommate's incessant questions about how she is such close friends with Harry Potter.

"Will you please just leave it be for tomorrow, I don't know anything about Harry Potter besides what's been written about him but he said that they're false as he only just re-joined the wizarding world! I don't know what his favourite colour is nor do I know if he like's blond haired girls, now please let go to sleep because we all need our energy for tomorrow" Hermione huffed in annoyance and shut her curtains and put her head on her pillow in an attempt to forget about the already annoyances that were her roommates.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

A few days after the exploration day, breakfast had begun and Harry was sitting at the ravenclaw table when Hermione came up to him and huffed into sitting next to him.

"Good morning Hermione, how are you this bright morning?" Harry asked her cheerfully while Hermione only glared at him at even suggesting that the morning was good.

"You seriously don't know how many questions I've been asked because of my 'apparent' relationship with you all because you talked to me when we got sorted, so…many…questions" Hermione shuddered at the memories and decided to eat breakfast, hoping it would distract her.

"Well my dear Hermione I do apologise for it but it couldn't be helped could it? One can't change what is meant to be unless they have the power" Harry smirked at her as he tucked into his breakfast as well.

After a few more moments of glares given towards him by Hermione, Harry noticed his head of house Professor Flitwick started handing out timetables and when it came to him, it showed him that they had potions first, _'Should be an interesting class, it's a bit like cooking in my opinion'_ Harry thought and he and Hermione got up started to walk down to the potions lab in the dungeons.

When they got there, they noticed that they had classes with the hufflepuff first years as well which Harry as surprised to see Neville Longbottom in the hufflepuff group, _'Ah but then again I did was distracted by Hermione talking to me so I guess that's an excuse to not know about him'_ Harry thought to himself as they were ordered to enter the classroom by a big black cloaked bat-like figure.

"My name is Professor Snape and you shall refer to me as professor and only as such! There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly spell casting in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" Professor Snape looked over the class like a hawk, watching for anyone who wasn't paying attention.

' _What a strange way for a teacher to introduce the class'_ thought Harry and Hermione at the same time as they listened to the professor to take names.

"Ah Mr Potter, our new _celebrity_ , tell me Mr Potter, where would I be able to get a bezoar?" Snape snapped at Harry.

"In the stomach of a goat professor" Harry answered as quickly as the professor questioned him.

"Beginners luck it would seem" Snape sneered at him, "Tell me then, what would you get if you combined powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?" Snape continued to sneer at Harry as he noticed that the granger girl besides him kept sticking her hand up in the air as if to answer the question.

' _I know this one!'_ Harry thought quickly about the answer and got it in a flash, "If you also added sopophorous bean juice, you'd get the draught of living death sir" Harry said quickly as he saw Snape's eyes tighten a bit and was slightly angered when he heard Snape's response.

"Well it seems as though we might have a bit of a know-it-all here, one last question Potter; tell me what the difference between monkshood and wolfbane is?" Snape glared at Harry, trying to make him guess wrong.

' _Crap I don't know this one, dammit I knew I should've read my potions book more thoroughly'_ Harry gave up trying to think of the answer and answered in a simple voice, "I don't know sir."

"Clearly fame isn't everything is it Potter?" Snape sneered at Harry and ordered the class to follow the instructions on the board.

' _Well I can already tell this class is going to be fun'_ Harry to himself sarcastically as he went to work on his potion with his partner Neville.

The time seemed to tick by slowly in the classroom, Harry kept looking at the clock and noticed there was still twenty minutes left of class when he saw out of the corner of his eye Neville preparing to put the quills in their potion before taking it off the fire.

"Easy there Neville, take the cauldron _off_ the fire first then add the quills" Harry quickly whispered to Neville before an accident happened, Neville nodded in thanks as he nervously put the quills back on the table before taking the potion off the fire.

"What's this Potter? Whispering and cheating in my class? That's a zero for the both of you, maybe that will teach you to not cheat boy" Snape sneered at both of the boys as they looked disbelieving at him and was about to deny it when the lunch bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Don't worry Neville, it just proves that he's an immature man-child who can't find any happiness in life" Harry whispered to Neville as they exited the classroom. Neville just gave him a nod of the head in thanks and went off to lunch to focus his attentions on something else.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During lunch, Harry and Hermione were sitting opposite one an when Harry asked Hermione something that came completely form the blue.

"Hermione, did you bring something as a pet? I haven't seen you with an owl, a cat or a toad. Is it because you live in a normal neighbourhood?" Hermione jumped at the question as she was engrossed in thinking about her next class and if she read enough about it when Harry asked her the question.

"Well Harry, I don't have an owl because I do live in a normal neighbourhood and I didn't really go shopping for a cat and I don't like toads, Neville's toad not withstanding but I'm right" Hermione didn't look quite right at the thought of owning a toad but brightened up at Harry wanting to know more about her.

"Okay then Hermione, let's go to transfiguration early, it's always better to go early as it gives a good impression for the teacher" Hermione nodded her head and got up to go to transfiguration when she suddenly stopped and caught the attention of Harry.

"Let's get Neville Harry, he looks like someone who could someone to keep him company" Harry looked over to Neville and saw that he sitting all alone with a depressed look on his face.

"Alright go get him and we'll go to transfiguration together, all three of us" Harry replied with a smile.

As Hermione went over to get Neville, several other people in both ravenclaw and hufflepuff watched them with great interest as they watched two ravenclaws interact with a member of the house that was commonly referred to as 'the house of left overs'.

"Come of Neville, we'll keep you company" Harry smiled at Neville and got a shy smile and thank you in return as they walked off to transfiguration, all three of them together.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Welcome to transfiguration first years, my name is Professor McGonagall and I shall be your teacher for this subject" Prof McGonagall said as she looked over the class but stopped for a second when she got to Harry but she continued as she began her lesson.

"Today we're going to learn how to turn a matchstick into a needle, use the incantation on the board and give it a go" the professor said with a smile to the class as they began trying to cast the spell.

' _Hmm, changing a matchstick into a needle? Willpower and focus'_ Harry focused his magic and envisioned what he wanted, waved his willow wand and spoke the incantation.

To his astonishment and his pupils around him, he changed his matchstick into a cobalt blue needle. Holding it up to the light, he looked at it closely to see if he could find any flaws but couldn't find any.

While Harry was examining his needle, Hermione was looking closely as well when she noticed something in the corner of her eye, Harry's right arm had a bit of blue on it, Hermione just thought it was ink but it disappeared when he turned his arm slightly but reappeared when the light shined on it in a certain way.

' _I wonder what why that is'_ Hermione wondered as Professor McGonagall came over and gave Harry ten points for getting the needle right on the first try but looked at it curiously at the colour choice.

"How did you do that Harry?" Neville spoke up in a whisper.

"It's just willpower and focus; you focus on what you want to happen and then you will it to happen, simple really" Harry shrugged as he told Neville and Hermione how he had changed his matchstick on the first try but told them not to choose the colour blue, just try going for silver first.

Hermione and Neville gave it a go and every so slowly, their matchsticks began to change but they kept their wooden texture and were slightly silver.

"Pretty good go for the first try you guys, you got the shape of the needle and they're slightly silver, pretty good differences on your first go so be proud of that" Harry smiled at them with an encouraging smile and got one in return from them both.

Harry sat back in his chair and stated to look around the classroom to see how the other students were faring and saw a couple of students having a bit of trouble with their matchstick, particularly Ron, _'sorted into Gryffindor I see'_ Harry thought as Ron kept waving his wand around like a lunatic, trying to get his spell to work but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get his matchstick to change.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During dinner in the great hall, Harry and Hermione were discussing different ways of envisioning their matchsticks changing into needles when they overheard a shouting match going on between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

"They couldn't even go one night of not shouting at each because one of them is a blood traitor and the other is a blood purist" Harry sighed in annoyance and shook his head at the thought of listening to them shouting for six more years.

"They're going to get in a lot of trouble you know, disrupting dinner isn't very nice and I'm pretty sure there is a rule about it" Hermione began to think about where that rule might be in Hogwarts: A History.

"Not everything can be attributed to rule breaking Hermione, just like insulting people in the normal world or tripping someone in the hallways, sure there might some laws against racism but this is the wizarding world, it's backwards remember?" at that comment, several purebloods around them looked at them and glared at them for daring to speak against the society that they were now a part of.

"I guess you're right there Harry, but there still must be something about it" Hermione off on a silent conversation with herself while Harry just looked at her and shook his head in exasperation with Hermione and how she kept going on about it.

"You really love reading books don't you Hermione? Can I ask is there any limit to what books you'll read?" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry with her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"W-well there is certainly a limit to how much I'll read Harry, I'm not some weirdo who finds pleasure from books, I only love reading them, and I'm not _that_ sort of person!" Hermione finished with a sharp word while Harry only looked at her bewilderment until he finally understood what she meant and his own cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I certainly didn't mean it like that Hermione so I do apologise for not clearing that up but you're the one who came to that conclusion so it's all on you" Harry finished with a smile as Hermione continued to flush in embarrassment and glared at him.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When dinner was over and the houses were back in their common rooms, Hermione decided to ask Harry about what she saw in transfiguration class.

"Harry can I ask you something about what I noticed in transfiguration today?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"Sure go ahead Hermione" Harry prepared himself to answer some obscure question about the matchstick in needle class.

"When you were observing your needle for any flaws, I noticed a bit of blue on your arm, I first thought it could be ink but ink is black, did you know about the blue?" Hermione was watching Harry as she asked her question as kept looking at his arm in confusion.

"There's a bit of blue on my arm? Where?" Harry kept shifting his arm into different positions as he tried to find this supposed blue patch on his arm that Hermione said he had.

"Can't find anything that looks anything like blue Hermione, only pink skin like a normal human being" Harry looked at her like she was crazy for suggesting otherwise but he showed her his normal skinned arm to prove that there wasn't any blue.

"I could've sworn there was a patch of blue on your arm, I saw it twice!" Hermione said emphatically as she continued to say that she saw a patch of blue.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry's arm, trying ever so hard to find that patch of blue that she saw in transfiguration but accepted that they couldn't for now.

"Well then if we can't find it then I'll be heading to bed, we both need our rest, we need to keep up with our fellow pupils in ravenclaw" and with that Hermione got off her chair and went up the girl steps to bed.

"That girl, is going to drive me crazy me one day, ah well to bed it is then" Harry said to himself as he as well toddled off to bed, petting Xirat'p and getting an affectionate head bump in return.

When the other boys had fully gone to sleep, Harry turned to Xirat'p and asked her the question that was racing through his mind, not really expecting an answer in return.

"I wonder what's happened Xirat'p, this is the first time Tzeentch has left me since he first spoke to me, I hope nothing has gone wrong with him and he can't come back. Ah well, here's hoping eh? Anyway goodnight Xirat'p" Harry bade his owl goodnight and fell sleep, strange dreams of lumbering creatures and figures combating them with fire twisting throughout his slumber.

* * *

 **Why has Tzeentch suddenly left Harry all of a sudden? Does it have anything to do with the power surge the both of them felt at the great feast? Now that Hermione has seen what she thought was possibly ink on Harry's arm and brought it to his attention, will he be on the lookout for this supposed blue patch on his arm? And what do the dreams that Harry dreamt mean? Are they just simple fantasy dreams? Or are they a part of a bigger picture? Find out next on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - New lesson & Halloween

_**AN: Wow, over 9k views and sixty followers. You are ALL amazing peoples and you just made my day you amazing and beautiful peoples :)**_

* * *

Chapter 14 – **New Lesson & Halloween**

October had come and with it Tzeentch had returned from his problem solving but his attitude had changed slightly, he had become slightly more demanding in Harry's studies and that Harry would need to improve even further fur reasons unknown to Harry.

It all came to a head when Tzeentch had got Harry to go to an unused classroom and told him what would be happening for the next couple of weeks.

" **Every second day in the evenings, you will be coming here to practice and that is all you will be doing; practicing no matter how hard or difficult it may seem, you will practice as I believe your body can sustain this amount of power without any side effects and are now ready for what I am going to teach you"** Tzeentch had ordered Harry in a lecturing tone.

"And what will I be learning teacher?" Harry had knelt down onto one knee as one would in the style of mentor and pupil.

" **You will be learning how to summon warp fire in all its glory, how to manipulate it to your will, how to direct it to where ever you choose and once you've mastered them, how to command it to your every whim"** Tzeentch had gained a sort of fanatic tone at the prospect of teaching his young champion.

Suddenly Harry's vision blackened as he fell unconscious as he was taken to a shadowed plane of existence with a familiar book on a pedestal.

" **You remember The Book don't you boy? Well it's time to learn from it. Read the chapter on warp fire, you'll come back to your body in Hogwarts when you've finished"** Tzeentch commanded Harry as he stalked to up to The Book when suddenly the book slammed open, pages flipping over, hundreds at a time until it came to the correct page.

Harry didn't know how long he was he was in the shadow plane learning and ingraining the theory of warp fire into his knowledge base until Tzeentch interrupted his reading.

" **You should've by now learnt all you can about the spell of warp fire, now you shall practice it!"** Tzeentch brought them back into the real world, Harry's body was still in its last location still on the floor, waiting to be inhabited again.

" **Now boy, let's see if you can summon warp fire"** Tzeentch ordered as Harry got up to cast it.

"Okay, focus and coalesce the power into flames" Harry breathed in a deep breath and started to focus only summoning the fire.

Deep breaths was all that could be heard as Harry concentrated on opening a rift and channelling what he wanted to summon.

" **Concentrate boy, focus on what you want to appear, visualize a rift in the palm of your hand, visualize it opening and letting the power of the warp through in flames! Now summon it!"** Tzeentch shouted.

Harry focus on the rift opening in the palm of his hand and as he felt it appear, his eyes opened with cobalt irises as power flowed through them, flames started to flicker in his right palm, flickering but steadily getting stronger and stronger till there was a strong purple flame, never flickering or faltering, just standing there, waiting to be unleashed.

Tzeentch watched as Harry's palm lit up in a flicker of purple fire and watched it as it grew larger then shrank until it was only a strong flame with no flicker or movement of any kind.

" **Good boy Harry, now again, and keep going till you summon it without much focus"** and with that Harry let the fire go out and then began to start summoning again.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Harry had been coming back to the unused classroom to practice summoning his fire at a snap of his fingers and was getting pretty good at it until it was time to learn the next step of warp fire.

" **Now you shall learn how to manipulate the fire that you've summoned, you can learn to make it bigger until it's a giant wave of fire you can learn to manipulate it into making it as small as your pinkie finger for small things, now summon!"** by Tzeentchs last syllable Harry had summoned a short flame of warp fire in his right palm.

" **Feel how the fire flows, le the feeling flow through your being, learn how it moves in the wind, learn the shape of it and when you have learned that is to be learned from it, envision it growing or shrinking to a manageable size. First let us make it grow to the size of half a head, making sure to keep the flame non-moving"** Tzeentch watched as the flame slowly began to grow, the flame ever so slightly flickering as Harry put a little too much power into the flame.

' _Dammit!'_ Harry saw that his flame flickered as he tried too much to grow his flame and ended up extinguishing it, Harry tried it again after a few seconds but ended up with the same result as before.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts, he became disappointed in himself that kept trying but continuously failing at successfully keeping the flame alive while growing it.

" **Let's finished for today as you have been expending a lot of energy trying to make it grow, go to the feast and I'll reschedule our lesson plans as the days before Halloween grow shorter and your concentration will not be so good considering the celebration of this particular date"** Tzeentchs soft words slightly comforted Harry as he thoughtas to why Halloween could be so happy when his life had been turned upside down and lost his family.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

As the days wore on, Harry had become more depressed as Halloween was catching up to them.

Hermione and Neville had been very worried about their friend as he had not been his lively self since the halfway point of October and so decided to ask him why he was feeling so down just before the start of charms class.

"Harry, Neville and I are very worried about you, you haven't been your cheery self that we've grown used to and like having around, we're worried about you and if you need to talk to anyone, we're here for you" Hermione gave him a smile as she finished talking to Harry and Neville picked up where she left off.

"She's got a point Harry, you've been a bit depressed and you know that Flitwicks office is open if you need to talk to your head of house but we're your friend, or we hope we are" here Neville quietly so Harry wouldn't hear him, "We've got your back if you're in trouble or need some help" Neville as well finished with a smile but the smile fell as they realised they were having class with the gryffindors and the slytherins.

"I really appreciate it guys but this is something that I need to get through alone, remember what today represents for the wizarding world?" Harry smiled sadly as he walked into class ahead of them, what he didn't see behind his back was Hermione's and Neville's eyes widen in realisation as what today meant to Harry.

"He lost his family and we didn't even realise it Neville, how could we be so blind?" Hermione said to Neville in horror as what they forgot about their friend.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, I guess we just didn't grow up like Harry has, we just didn't see it" Neville agreed with her sadly as they walked into class, sitting in the row in front of Harry as he was in the back, looking downcast and alone.

"Welcome to another lesson of charms my young pupils, now today's lesson, we shall be learning the levitation charm as it is a staple of everyday witches and wizards. The incantation for this spell Wingardium Leviosa. Now let's all say it out loud" the small Professor said to the class excitedly as they all recited the spell as one.

"Wingardium Leviosa" the whole class chanted as one, with very few people actually getting the pronunciation correct.

"Now let's give it a go for real this time, now the wand movements are as follows" Professor Flitwick grabbed his wand and gave it a swish and flick for the class to reciprocate.

The class as a whole began to try to cast the levitation charm with almost the entire class not getting it right at all.

With Harry at the back of the classroom, no one had seen him grab his wand and say the pronunciation of the spell correctly and saw his feather rise a few centimetres above the desk.

When Harry had cast the spell correctly, he smiled slightly and decided to watch the rest of the class make fools of themselves, especially one Gryffindor who try to cast the spell but ended up blowing his feather up in a puff of fire and smoke, much to his amusement.

While Harry was looking around the room, Hermione had been helping Neville with his try and by the fourth try with Hermiones help, Neville had achieved to do what most of the class hadn't done; to levitate his feather without it blowing up.

"Think you're so smart don't you? Bloody ravenclaws are so bookwormy and know-it-all like, I'd like to see you try it, I bet you can't even make it go off the desk, I mean that's all ravenclaws are good for aren't they? Only the theory parts of homework" an obnoxious voice to her right said loudly at her as she turned her head towards whoever said that and found herself staring at Ron Weasley.

"Fine then, just watch me" Hermione smiled in a patronizing way at him and gave her wand a swish and flick at her feather, smiling as she watched it rise into the air, just like Neville's did, much to the annoyance of Ron who just scowled and glared at her back when she turned away from him.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After charms class had ended, Harry, Hermione and Neville hadn't noticed they were walking behind Ron's group of friends when they heard his voice ring out loud.

"Honestly she's a nightmare, I can't believe she has any friends, I bet Longbottom and Potter are just using her to get good grades, too bad she's in ravenclaw cause I'd do that if she were with us, it's all good girls are for though eh?" after hearing those words, Harry heard a sob come from Hermione as she raced past Ron and his friends, before she disappeared, Harry heard her start to fully cry as she turned a corner and disappeared from view.

Harry stormed up to Ron and grabbed the front of his robes, "What the hell is your problem weasley? Just because someone else can perform a spell before you doesn't mean you can bully and ridicule her!" Harry snarled the words at him with Neville behind him, looking just as angry as he was.

"And what are you going to do about it Potter? You and she are know-it-all ravenclaws and longbottom there is a stupid huffleduff so he can barely do anythi-ahh!" Harry just threw Ron to the ground and stormed away from him with Neville tailing behind him.

After trying to look for Hermione in all the usual places he might find her, he was out of ideas when he thought of her roommates who might've seen her.

"Padma! Padma! Have you seen Hermione anywhere? Please tell me you have" Harry asked her desperately to try to fix what damage had been caused.

"Las time I saw her she was in the girl's toilet crying her eyes out, I'm sorry Harry, I tried talking to her but I couldn't get to her, what happened?" Padma asked curiously.

"Ron weasley happened that's what, bloody idiot insulted her just for getting the spell in charms before him" Harry finished with a growl as Padma nodded in agreement with Harry's description of weasley.

"Well hopefully she'll be alright by the time the feast has started but if she doesn't get there by the half way point, I'm going to the girl's toilet and getting her out of there" Harry stated emphatically.

Harry and Neville went to do the feast in the great hall to try to pass the time till Hermione came back to them.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

During the feast, Harry had been sitting at the end of the table closest to the doors and kept looking at the doors, waiting for Hermione to return to her friends.

Harry looked over at Neville and silently asked if he had heard anything but Neville just shook his head in a negative, _'It's getting close to the half way point of the feast so it's nearly time for me to go grab Hermione and get her out of this funk, just like Hermione and Neville helped me earlier today'_ Harry thought as he looked over to Neville a second time and pointed at his watch as if to say it's almost time.

Neville nodded his head and started to get up to help the one other person who had helped and was his friend when the great doors were slammed open with Professor Quirrell ran into the hall screaming about something.

"Troll! Troll! Troll in the dungeon! There's a troll in the dungeons! Though you ought to know" with that last word, Quirrell fainted and landed on his face.

It was if the flood gates had opened to a symphonic opera with all the noise that had suddenly started as one as nearly every student in the hall started screaming in terror at the thought of a troll in Hogwarts.

"Quiet! Everyone please calm down, prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories and we professor will go search for the beast" with dumbledore's words, all the students got up from their seats and started to follow their prefects.

When everyone was moving with their houses, Harry snapped his head over to Neville and mouthed to him _'Hermione! She doesn't know!'_ Neville nodded his head as they both chose to not follow their prefects and go to tell Hermione about the troll.

As Harry and Neville were running down the hallway to the girl's toilet, they were a terrified scream ring out from inside the toilet and smelt a stench worse than they had ever smelt before.

"The troll! It must be inside!" Harry said to Neville quickly as they burst through the door and what they saw made them tremble with anger and slight fear, Hermione was huddled in a corner of a broken toilet stall with the giant troll lumbering over her with his wooden club poised to strike near her again.

"Hermione! Don't worry we're here to help you!" Harry shouted at her and when she saw them, she started to tear up again at the thought and presence of the two people she had come to think of as good friends and pretty much only friends to her.

"Neville you distract you with pieces of wooden broken off from the toilet stall and I'll think of a way to stop it, but do it quickly because I don't think we have much time!" Harry said to Neville quickly as Neville started to gather up pieces of wood and throw them at the trolls head and yelling at it, trying to distract it.

* * *

 _ **(Bit of a disturbing scene ahead, just warning you here cause yeah, if you want skip it or read on if you choose to but I did warn you)**_

* * *

" **Look at her boy! Look at how frightened she is! That great beast is threatening one you call friend with death and are you just going to stand there while it smashes her into a pulp and breaks your other friend in two with its club? We both know that trolls are carnivorous, what do you think it'll do to your friend's bodies after it kills them? I think you know what it'll do to them, it'll peel the flesh from their bones like a banana and gnaw on their bones like tooth picks!"** Tzeentch shouted at Harry as he watched the situation before him.

Tzeentchs words had made Harry start to envision what would happen should he fail in saving his friends; images of Hermione's body, dead, blood everyway and stripped of her flesh to make a new loincloth for the troll and Neville's body ripped in half, internal organs spilling out of his body with blood everywhere but his bones weren't in his body, his arm bones had been ripped out and were making a new life as the trolls tooth pick after he ate meat, Neville's ribs had been snapped off and made into a small trophy around the trolls club in commemoration of the kill.

* * *

 _ **(Disturbing scene over now, carry on reading)**_

* * *

Seeing the images of Hermione's body and Neville's body as they were started to bring Harry into a rage he hadn't felt in his years, a rage that threatened to consume him lest he direct it into an outlet.

"HARRY! PLEASE HELP ME!" hearing Hermione's intense scream of horror and seeing Hermione's eyes in frightened tears made Harry snap back into reality in the girls bathroom.

Harry looked at the troll, rage in his eyes as blue and purple colours swirled around in place of the irises, "You will NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" at Harry's ending word, he thrusted his palms out towards the troll and did what he felt was instinctive.

' _The warp will consume!'_ was all that was occupying Harry's thoughts as he began to channel warp fire through his hands, directing it towards the troll in a controlled manner that he hadn't even begun to try.

' _Come on Harry think of something before Hermione gets hurt!'_ was all that was occupying Neville's thoughts.

Neville looked over to Harry to see what was taking him so long to think of a way to stop the troll but when he looked into his eyes, he saw swirling colours, fear for Hermione and his safety and lastly rage that was directed at the troll. When Neville heard Hermione scream to Harry for help, he saw him snap out of his thoughts with more rage than he had ever seen before.

When Neville heard Harry shout at the troll and thrust his hands at it, Neville was hoping for some accidental magic to be performed but in actuality, he started to feel an intense heat and a flicker of flames begin to appear around Harry's hands and a slight bit of fear at Harry's rage induced power.

' _Please don't let me die!'_ was all that was occupying Hermione's thought as she tried to hide in her safe corner until she screamed to Harry for help and that's when she saw rage enter Harry's eyes and fire start to burn in his palms.

"YOU WILL BURN IN THE WARP!" Harry shouted at the troll as the warp fire in his hands gained enough power to be used properly. With a might roar of rage, Harry thrusted his hands out towards the troll as a large plume of blue warp fire shot out of his hands in a continuous stream into the trolls chest.

Both Neville and Hermione watched Harry shout with rage as the flames in his hands shot out towards the troll and started to incinerate it with the power of a thousand suns.

All Harry saw was blue and purple fire as he started to burn the beast that had dared to hurt one of his friends who was already hurting.

After a few minutes of incinerating the troll's chest, Harry had released enough pent up rage to realise what he was doing and started to bring the flames down quite a bit so that he and his friends could breathe a bit easier in the toilets and kept his balance when the troll fell face forward onto the ground.

Neville and Hermione just looked at Harry and couldn't say a word at what they saw as a couple of seconds later, the group of professors who were hunting for the beast suddenly burst into the toilets with wands out but stopped where they stood in shock over the ruined toilets and the dead beast in the middle of it.

"Explain yourselves both of you!" Professor McGonagall yelled at them.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall, I went looking for the troll because I've read so much about it I thought I could handle it" before Hermione could continue with her story, Harry and Neville interjected to tell the professors a different story.

"That's a load of bull professors, Hermione was here because she was bullied by ron weasley, he insulted her and bullied her until she started crying because he made her believe she doesn't have any friends and no one wants her here, which I might add is completely false" Harry stated the last part emphatically as he looked right into Hermione's while saying it.

"It's true professors, I came with Harry to warn Hermione about the troll and found her huddling in the corner of one of the broken stalls because the troll had wondered in here, and as you can you it didn't really end well for it" Neville said to the professors while turning to the corpse of the troll.

"Then what happened to the troll?" Professor Snape demanded of the trio as he pointed to it.

"I think I might've over-powered an incendio curse on it professor Snape sir, sometimes emotions get the better of us and this time I needed to save my friends and my emotions did just that" Harry stated while looking straight at him.

"Well then back to your dormitories the three of you, Filius if you could take your eagles back to your house and Pomona would you be so kind as to take your badger back to your house that would be lovely" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on Mr Longbottom, let's get you to bed and put all this troll business behind us" Professor Sprout said with a smile as she started to walk Neville back to the hufflepuff common room.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Nev, I promise" Harry quickly whispered before professor Flitwick took both he and Hermione back to their common room but when they got there, he gave them a final piece of advice before turning to bed himself.

"You two are my brightest students, I can see that you inherited your mothers intelligence and abilities for charms Mr Potter, I saw you levitate your feather first when you thought I wasn't watching but I saw it, and you Miss Granger, you certainly are knowledgeable and I know you want to help as many people as possible but stick with young Mr Potter here, maybe he'll help flesh out your learning style and temper your wanting to help people, we don't want another incident like this to happen again do we?" and with that final word, professor Flitwick big them goodnight and started to back to his head of house office.

When Harry and Hermione entered the common room and started to walk up the stairs to their respective rooms, Hermione turned to Harry and stopped him at the top of the stairs.

"Did you really mean what you said about us beings friends and you wanting me here Harry?" in all the months they had been together at Hogwarts, he had never seen her as vulnerable as she was on this night and he was going to be honest with her.

"In all honestly I did mean what I said Hermione, you, me and Neville are all friends. We have been since that transfiguration class when you grabbed Neville and brought him with us. You can always take Flitwicks advice and stick with us, but we must work on your habit of trying to help people when you shouldn't, as he said we don't want another repeat of tonight do we?" Hermione looked slightly embarrassed when he said this but agreed nonetheless.

"Goodnight Harry and thank you for saving me" Hermione said to Harry with a smile and turned to walk into her room but before she closed the door, she heard a soft voice say "Anytime Hermione", hearing that made her smile for the first genuine time in her Hogwarts time because she had finally found true friends for the first time besides her books.

As Harry watched Hermione go into her room, Harry turned and walked into his room and got ready for bed, both P'tarix and Xirat'p were on his pillow looking concerned for him but he just waved them off with a smile and hopped into bed.

Before he drifted off into his much needed rest, he heard his teacher speak to him of tonight's events.

" **Very good Harry, you certainly impressed me tonight with that troll and your desire to keep your friends strings still spinning, you have impressed me a great deal and as such we shall work on increasing your powers boy, rest well for you earned it on this Halloween night"**

* * *

 **Now that Tzeentch has returned, will he ever tell Harry what had him so distracted all of a sudden? Now that Ron weasley has begun to bully Hermione, will the bullying cross over to Harry or Neville? And now that Harry has gained his true friends in Hermione and Neville, will he learn to harness the power he felt when they were threatened? Find out next on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Flying Lesson

_**AN: You know what creates a relaxing environment? Playing classical music while listening to rain pattering against your roof at night, feels great people, feels great indeedy.**_

* * *

 **Zeke: I honestly started this story as a one-shot but because it got that much positive feedback, I decided to carry on and start a story from the beginning, I could've put it as another story file but I decided to keep it like this as a teaser for the future.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – **The Flying Lesson**

After Halloween and the troll incident, the trio's friendship had strengthened even further because of the two boys coming to the rescue of young Hermione. Harry and Hermione's friendship had strengthened with the former coming up with numerous theories as to why Harry's 'incendio' was so over-powered whereas Neville's relationship with the other two was strengthened but in a curious way, when he saw Harry's power being unleashed, he resolved to make himself better in his studies and silently made a promise that he didn't tell the others; he promised himself that he wouldn't let any others tell him differently about him being a lonely hufflepuff and a loser, because he had two of the greatest friends anyone could ask for in Harry and Hermione.

When the trio were in the great hall having breakfast together, Hermione looked around their little group and she saw that a few people were still looking at them with looks of curiosity at a hufflepuff being at the ravenclaw table.

"Harry, do you know of any rules concerning the house tables and meals?" Hermione decided to ask Harry as she hadn't found any rules concerning their foreign member of the trio.

"No I don't think I've ever come across any other rules besides sitting at the house table for the great feast at the beginning of the year, for any major events such as the Halloween feast and the end of year feast, I can't really think of any others, how about you Nev? You find anything?" being put on the spot made Neville's cheeks redden in slight embarrassment as he replied in a semi-confident voice.

"Same as you two really, I've been trying to read Hogwarts: A History in my spare time but I haven't really gotten that far into it so I really wouldn't know, sorry you guys" Neville smiled as them apologetically.

"It's alright Neville, for now let's just assume it's alright for other house members to sit with their friends during normal times and throw the book at any who say differently" Hermione finished with a false air of superiority and her nose turned upwards but couldn't keep a small giggle in as the three of them descended into a fit of giggles at Hermione's impression.

As the three finished their little giggle fit, the morning post owls has swept into the great hall and descended onto their respective owners.

"What have you got for me boy eh?" Harry asked P'tarix as he softly landed on the table in front of Harry whereas Xirat'p landed in front of Hermione, looking at her with curiosity filled eyes.

"Uhh Harry? Would it be alright if I used your female owl to send a letter to my parents? I don't exactly have one you see, also can I ask what her name is?" Hermione asked a bit sheepishly.

"You'll have to ask her Hermione, Xirat'p doesn't really like leaving me, mother instinct I'd say but in my opinion you're more than welcome to send a letter via her" Harry said to her as he grabbed the newspaper from the leg of P'tarix.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione beamed but when she turned towards Neville, her smile faltered a bit when she saw him look at his parcel with a dejected sigh.

"You alright there Nev?" Harry asked his friend with a concerned look.

"Yeah it's just this remembrall that my grandmother sent me, see look it's turning red! Problem is though, I can't remember what I've forgotten" Neville looked at the remembrall with a sigh and put it down on the table next to him when it was suddenly snatched up by one Draco Malfoy.

"What's this huffleduffer? A remembrall? You really are pathetic aren't you to get one of these?" Draco sneered at Neville as Neville went red in anger at being called pathetic.

"God away Malfoy, you're the one who's pathetic because you think Neville here has the memory problems, it seems YOU have the memory problems cause you're over here at the ravenclaw table surrounded by claws and badgers from the hufflepuff table, just look at their faces Malfoy and think what you might do next" Hermione said while glaring at Draco as he looked around and saw that a lot of both ravenclaws and hufflepuffs were glaring at him in annoyance at trying to torment the trio.

"You're still pathetic for getting one of these longbottom" Draco sneered as he started to back away from the two tables that were glaring at him.

"Don't worry about him Nev, cheer up we have flying lessons today, should be fun right?" Harry smiled at him, trying to cheer him up somewhat but his smile faltered a bit when he saw Neville's shoulders drop even more.

"I'm terrible at flying Harry, the only time I've ever flown was when I was thrown out a window by my great-uncle Algie when I was young to prove I had magic, because of that I've never liked flying and I suck whenever I try to get over it and attempt to use a broom" Neville said to Harry in sad voice and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the past.

"Anyway enough of the past you two, let's go and try our best on school broom eh?" Neville grabbed his bag and for the others to grab their stuff and walked out of the great hall together, not noticing two people were glaring in their direction as they walked out, one in anger at being humiliated and the other in jealousy as how close friends Neville was to Harry.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When the trio went outside and gathered with the rest of the first years for their flying lesson, Harry was disappointed to find out he was positioned right next to Ron weasley who was glaring yet grinning like a madman at him at the same time.

'Help me!' Harry mouthed to Neville and Hermione who were opposite him but they only started to giggle at his horrific plight.

"Now then students step up to your broom stick, put your right hand over it and say up!" Madam Hooch told the students as she watched them step up to their brooms and tried to get their broomsticks fly up to their hands.

"Up!" Harry said firmly as his broomstick shot up into his hand, making him stumble a bit from the force of the broom.

Hermione and Neville looked at Harry and silently asked how he had done it so quickly, 'Command it, don't fear it' Harry mouthed to them and saw them get to work on their own broomsticks.

"Up! – WHACK!" was all Harry heard and then a crunch of nose cartilage and turned towards Ron to see him holding his nose, groaning in pain with a slight bit of blood coming out of his nose.

Harry snorted at Ron's misfortune and only got a heated glare in return.

Harry looked over to his friends to see those making good strides in getting their brooms up; Hermione's was slowly rising up to her hand while Neville's was still on the ground floundering but ever so slightly rising.

Neville had a frustrated look on his face as he tried to follow Harry's advice and tried to command his broom to rise up to his hand but was having trouble because of the doubts that were creeping into his mind about not being a good enough wizard for his friends.

Hermione looked to her left to see if Neville had made any progress with his broom and sighed at seeing his look of frustration. As she was watching him, Hermione saw as Neville stopped for a moment and then adopted a look of calm and concentration on his face and watched as his broom slowly but surely started to rise up to his hand.

When Neville opened his eyes, he saw both Harry and Hermione looking at him with smiles on their faces, he looked down and to his surprise he saw the broom holding firm in his right hand.

"Now that you have your brooms in your hand, I want you mount it and when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground as hard as you can, now begin" Madam Hooch told the students as they mounted their brooms.

As the first years tried to kick off the ground and get up into the air, Neville's broom decided to go haywire and quickly rose up into the air with him clinging onto the handle with fear.

"Get down here this instant Mr Longbottom!" Madam Hooch shouted at him but as hard as he tried, Neville couldn't control his broom as it started to fly towards a brick wall.

CRACK – SMACK – SNAP!

Harry and Hermione watched as their friend hit the wall over and over again all because his broom decided to act all crazy and hurt their friend.

They watched as Neville fell off his broom with his robes catching on a sconce and then promptly fell hard onto his left hand, the clear sound of a breaking of bones was heard by the class.

"Out of the way, out of the way! Ooh looks like a broken wrist poor boy, I'm taking Mr Longbottom to hospital wing, when I come back and see any of you on your brooms, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch" Hooch warned the class as she directed Neville back towards the castle.

As they watched their friend get taken into the castle, Harry and Hermione decided to discuss their next when they overheard Malfoy yapping on about how he was a superior flier than anyone in the class but his bragging was stopped by finding a remembrall.

"Well well, would you look here boys and girls, its longbottoms remembrall, maybe if he remembered to give this a bit of a squeeze, maybe he would've remembered to land on his fat ass the pathetic huffleduff" Draco sneered at the rest of the hufflepuffs as they glared at him with a mighty rage.

"Give it back Malfoy, or you'll regret it" Harry stated to Draco as he looked at him with a dead glare.

"Ooh Potter's angry, what's the matter Potter? Scared for your little squib friend?" Malfoy tried to intimidate Harry but he slightly faltered when he couldn't get a reaction out of him.

"Fine then Potter, maybe I'll put somewhere for Longbottom to find, perhaps on the roof?" Malfoy hopped onto his broom and began to fly away.

"Get Neville's remembrall back Harry and give him some pain would you? I'm sure that all three of us would find it slightly enjoyable to see that after all the taunts and trouble he's given us" Hermione said to Harry with a sly smile but realised what she said and quickly stammered that she didn't mean what she said and apologized for it.

Harry looked at her with a look of concern for his female friend but forgot about it when she said she didn't mean it and quickly apologized for it but filed it away for later to think about.

Harry quickly hopped onto his broom and quickly sped off towards where Malfoy was hovering with Neville's remembrall, juggling it between his hands.

"Give it back Malfoy or I'll know you off your broom!" Harry glared at Malfoy as he crept ever so closer to him while keeping a steady eye on the remembrall.

"How about no Potter? Tell you what, I'll throw it in a random direction and if you catch it before it lands and breaks, I'll apologize for what I said about the squib, deal?" Malfoy put out his hand to shake with Harry.

"Fine Malfoy, deal" Harry went to shake Malfoys hand but as he got closer, Draco cocked his arm back and threw the remembrall behind Harry.

"Good luck Potter!" Malfoy shouted at Harry and quickly took off back towards the ground as Harry quickly turned towards the direction that the remembrall went off to and raced after it as quickly as he could.

' _Come on, just a little bit closer….gotcha!'_ Harry thought triumphantly as his hand encircled the glass orb and quickly grabbed his broom handle to veer off to the side so as to not slam into the castle wall he was rapidly closing in on.

As Harry descended to the ground with the orb in his hand, Hermione met him as he got off his broom and congratulated him for a good save for their friend but was interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Mr Potter, please follow me this instant" professor Flitwick's voice interrupted their little celebration.

"Make sure Neville gets this" Harry handed the remembrall off to Hermione with a sad smile as he started to follow Flitwick to whatever fate he was going to be given.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"Mr Potter never have I seen a first year risk his life so casually for such a miniscule thing, not even your father was that reckless with flying" Flitwick's voice was like a background noise as Harry followed him, thinking that this was the end to his Hogwarts career.

Stay here Potter, I'll be back in a few minutes" with that professor Flitwick knocked on a classroom door and gathered someone who appeared to the ravenclaw quidditch team captain.

"Graham, I think I've find a solution to your seeker problem, young Mr Potter here has just had his first flying lesson and he is a natural on the broom by what I just saw" Flitwick squeaked to him in an excited voice.

"Really? Well he certainly looks the right build, give him a few tryouts and we'll see if he can make it" Graham was agreeing with where Flitwick was going but Harry quickly interrupted their conversation.

"Uhh excuse me gentleman, but did I hear you right? You were going to try me out for the quidditch team?" Harry looked between the both of them with a curious face.

"Hell yes Potter! With what professor Flitwick is telling me right now, you'd be a natural seeker and possibly be a hell of a great player!" Graham nearly shouted the end but quickly shushed his voice as to not disturb his class.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry to say but I'm not really a fan of quidditch and it would probably interrupt my studies" Harry watched Grahams smile as he talked was slowly turning into a frown.

"But Potter this is a chance of a life time! We could beat Slytherin for the quidditch and house cup! Come on Potter man up!" Graham said to Harry with a slight glare but quickly wiped it off his face when Flitwick turned towards him then looked towards Harry.

"Are you sure about this Harry? As Graham said, this is a life time opportunity as the only first year student in the quidditch team, plus it would be really great to see the look on Severus's face when he sees he has lost both cups" Flitwick said with a wistful smile.

"I'm sorry professor but I'm just not that interested with quidditch, I just can't find the same enthusiasm for it as the rest of the school, I'll accept any punishment that you give me for breaking the rules during the flying lesson" Harry said apologetically to him and bowed his head slightly in acceptance for his punishment.

"Well I'm sorry about this Graham, maybe we'll find another seeker to help out the team, you go back to your class and Potter, you go back to your class and don't worry about the punishment, you only did what you thought was right but I'm going to take 20 points away from you for disobeying the rules. But I have to admit that was a very good save on the orb that you caught my boy" Flitwick tried to look stern but failed as he smiled the last part at Harry.

"Thank you professor and again I am sorry that I am letting down the quidditch team" Harry said in return to Flitwick's light punishment.

"Don't worry about it my boy, we'll find another way to beat slytherin, now go back to your class and no dawdling" and with that Flitwick sent Harry off with a smile back to his class with himself walking at a casual pace, thinking up different worlds where Harry had accepted his offer which brought a smile to his face.

* * *

 **Now that Harry has declined the seeker position on the quidditch team, will it affect the relationship between him and his housemates? Will it turn positive, negative or perhaps stay where it is? Find out next time on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Midnight Duel

_**AN: Wouldn't be awesome to go sailing on a giant old-timey frigate? Like the Queen Anne's Revenge but without the whole pirating and all that for a couple of weeks? Talk about a holiday dream at its finest folks!**_

* * *

 **OldMasterSaru:** Thank you so much for your review cause I gotta say, for me being a first time writer and getting that review? Knowing that people think that way makes writing that much more worth it.

* * *

Chapter 16 **\- The Midnight Duel**

Harry and the others had arrived in the great hall for lunch and when they barely sat down to eat, Malfoy had walked up to Harry with a victorious smirk on his face.

"So Potter, eating your last meal? I do hope you enjoy your trip back to the muggle world" Malfoy smirked at Harry but still didn't get a rise out of him.

"Oh hello there Malfoy my old friend! I am very sorry to disappoint you but I won't be returning to the muggle world but because of how amazing I was flying, professor Flitwick and the ravenclaw quidditch captain offered me a spot on their team as seeker! How amazing is that? Now go away" Harry said the last part as though Malfoy was a bug.

"What?! They can't it's against the rules for a first year to own a broom, let alone be on the quidditch team! You think you're so special because you're on the team don't you Potter? That's it, I challenge you to a wizards duel tonight in the trophy room! Goyle's my second, who's yours?" Malfoy sneered at Harry, clearly expecting Harry to choose the squib.

"Really Malfoy? A wizard's duel? Fine then I'll bite, I won't have a second, I want to humiliate you all by myself Malfoy, see you there" Malfoy sneered at him before turning away and walking back to the slytherin table.

"Harry don't do this! You know this is against the rules and it'll get you and ravenclaw into trouble also what was that about being offered a spot on the quidditch team?" Hermione begged Harry not to go while Neville was nodding his head, agreeing with what Hermione was saying.

Harry only looked at her and closed his eyes in an apparent look on concentration to make it seem like he was trying to decide on what to do whereas in fact he was looking at the strings on Draco Malfoy and liked what he saw so he decided his course of action quickly.

"Hermione do I look like a fool? I know what he's planning, he won't turn up to the duel, mostly likely getting Filch to spring a trap with me being the victim and get me into trouble, thus 'humiliating' me and getting back for humiliating him during the flying lesson, so no Hermione, I'm going to deny his hopes for getting me into trouble, also concerning the quidditch team? I WAS offered the spot but I refused it, I don't really like it and I'd rather concentrate on my studies" Harry gave Hermione and Neville a big cheesy smile at the end then turned back to his lunch.

"Why would you rather concentrate on your studies? You're practically number one amongst the first years" Neville said incredulously.

"Knowledge is power my friend, the more knowledge I have the better off I am in life Nev, a teacher of mine in the past said that to me once and I've been following it ever since" Harry gave a smile to Neville that showed a certain wisdom from it.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

It was later that night when Harry was sitting in the couch chair in front of the fire when Hermione walked up to him and sat there just staring at him.

After a few minutes, Hermione started to fidget and try to gain Harry's attention by coughing quietly but still couldn't get his attention from the book he was reading.

Finally Hermione gave up and coughed loud enough to make sure that Harry had heard her clearly enough.

"Yes Hermione? Why didn't you say you wanted my attention?" Harry smirked at her, knowing that would rile up her up a bit.

"I'm just making sure that you're not going to that duel that Malfoy challenged you with, you aren't are you?" Hermione asked in a small voice while looking at him with a concerned look in her eye.

"Hermione I told you during lunch, I know what he's likely to do because he seems the coward type, getting others to do what he wants while he sits back and reaps the benefits, I'd rather use his hopes and twist them around so they favour me instead of him, so there is no need to concern yourself Hermione, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction or the pleasure of getting me into trouble" Harry patted his friends shoulder before turning back to where he was in the book.

"Okay then Harry, I trust you enough not to do this, I'm only concerned about this because of the little stunt during the flying lesson but either way, thank you for not going" and with that Hermione left Harry to his reading but still sat next to him, feeling content in the comfort of her friend.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

The next morning came with a bright sunrise and found Harry and Hermione walking down the grand staircase only to find Neville waiting outside the great hall looking around a bit nervously but brightened up considerably when he saw his friends.

"Harry! Please tell me you didn't go last night" Neville practically shouted at Harry before he could say good morning.

"Nev whoa who calm down! I didn't go last night, Hermione can attest to me staying in all night, why what's wrong?" Harry asked Neville with a curious crook of the head.

"Malfoy's in there spouting on nonsense that he beat you in the duel and keeps on bragging on about how superior he is to you, seriously it's getting annoying" Harry sighed in annoyance at what Malfoy was spouting and walked into the hall to set the story straight with his friends walking behind him with a look of concern on their faces.

"And then I blasted Potter back into one of the trophy cases with a spell and left him there with a bloody nose, I'm better than the boy-who-lived" Malfoy was preening himself and didn't see the widening of eyes and slight shifting away from him as a pair of bright green/blue eyes was heading straight towards him.

"Malfoy! What's this I hear you bragging that you supposedly defeated me in a duel?" Harry asked him with a not so innocent smile.

"O-h-h Potter there you are, it's not my fault you're angry at being beaten by my superior pureblood magic. It's alright Potter, just apologize for being a lesser wizard and proclaim my superior being to you and I'll stop" Malfoy preened himself with his head held high.

"Miss Greengrass, did Malfoy actually leave the common room last night? How about you Mr Nott, Miss Bulstrode? Did Malfoy actually man up and turn up for the duel?" Harry looked around Malfoy and asked his slytherin year mates and only got shakes of the head in the negative way.

"Well then Malfoy it seems as if you're year mates have spoken, you are a coward and a liar in front of your year mates, thank you all very much for your truthful answers, should you want further contact I am more than happy to call you friends or in the slytherin case, associates. Good day to you all besides you coward" and with that and a smile, Harry turned away from the slytherin house before any of the teachers _cough*snape*cough_ decided to come down and start shouting at him.

"And would you look at that Hermione, told you last night didn't I? He's a coward through and through, plus I opened up a channel for his year mates for potential friendships, not everyone is bad so don't believe all you hear about the slytherin house, it could easily come from gryffindor house" Harry gave his piece of advice to Hermione and Neville as they sat down for breakfast and wondered what the rest of the day would bring them.

* * *

 **Will Malfoy ever get his revenge on Harry for humiliating him even further? Also now that Harry has given a verbal handshake for future association, will any of the slytherin first years actually accept it? Find out next time on Choices!**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Christmas

_**AN: Does anyone else get slightly nervous whenever they're surrounded by stripes? Just stripe upon stripe upon stripe around you, makes you feel like you're going to be assimilated into the fold.**_

Chapter 17 – **Christmas**

Christmas had come around and with it had come a spirit of merriment and Christmas spirit that made everyone have a smile on their face.

Harry had woken up to a roaring fire and a Christmas tree that had a multitude of presents underneath it.

" **I've never really got this holiday in the mortal world, a time that is celebrated as the birth of the mortal Jesus Christ, nowadays it's a time for gifting presents to other people and be nice to each other but this is the magical world, shouldn't you be celebrating merlin or something? You mortals are strange aren't you?"** Tzeentchs voice chuckled at the end while he thought about an alternate dimension where he was good but shuddered as he quickly dismissed that thought.

"It's not that strange Tzeentch, people want to be nice to each and giving/receiving gifts is a good way to be nice to other people, it's just what this world has done for centuries whether it be worshiping Jesus and giving gifts, just the way we do it" Harry shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk down the stairs to the main common room.

Prior to Christmas day, Harry had given his friends their presents and made them promise to only open them on the day and had got a few from them in return.

When Harry had approached the Christmas tree, he noticed that several of them were for him and that included Hermione's and Neville's presents.

"Hmm, never got presents before Hogwarts, plus I didn't exactly have friends back then, a mentor in my head not-withstanding" he said quickly before Tzeentch could object, "Now let's see who these are from…there's the presents from Hermione and Nev…..a present from the weasleys? Okay that's a tad bit strange because I barely talk to them let alone know them….and what's this?" Harry had grabbed a silverly coloured present and opened it with trepidation.

Ever so slowly he peeled back the layers of the wrapping paper before he fully opened it to reveal a silverly, silky to the touch cloak which he hadn't seen the like of before.

"Let's look at the note shall we" Harry grabbed the note and looked at the writing on it.

' _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well'_

"Like that's not suspicious at a-hey wait a minute, I know this hand writing!" Harry started at the note hard trying to think of where he had seen it before and with a sudden realization and a smack of the forehead, Harry raced back upstairs to find what he was looking for in his trunk.

"Where are you you stupid thing" Harry rambled on as he rummaged through his trunk look for his acceptance letter.

"A-ha! Here it is! Now let's compare shall we?" Harry put the Christmas note next to the acceptance letter and found they matched up perfectly.

" **That cheeky bugger, keeping a family object from you for all those years and then suddenly give it to wishing you to use it well? Suspicious indeed"** Tzeentch weighed in on Harry's suspicions and agreed with what he found.

"Well then let's see what it is shall we?" Harry went back down to the common room and stepped in front of a large enough mirror to see the full image of himself and wrapped the cloak around his body.

Harry was certainly shocked and surprised to see his entire body besides his head, "What the hell?! My body's gone!" Harry walked closer to the mirror to see if there were any small sections of his body that were exposed but couldn't find any.

" **I think this will be an interesting addition to your arsenal of surprises won't it Harry? I'm certainly interested in how the fabric is made invisible but I sense it is certainly powerful by itself, keep it well guarded boy for you might need in the future"** Tzeentch told Harry with an ending of caution in his voice and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why he told me to use it well, perhaps the headmaster wants me to run amuck during the night hours? Interesting indeed" Harry narrowed his eyes at the cloak as he took it off and set it down next to him on the couch.

"Now what's next? The weasley present next I suppose?" Harry grabbed green covered present and opened it up to reveal a green woollen jumper that was embroidered with a golden 'H' on the front.

"Why in the name of Tzeentch did the weasley mother send me a green woollen jumper? Green isn't even my favourite colour, it's blue, plus she doesn't even know me for warps sake! I don't trust putting on a jumper from a person I don't even know let alone ever met, goodbye jumper and may you burn brightly to keep me warm" and with that Harry threw the green jumper into the fire and watched it burn with delight while a couple of snaps and sparks came out of it.

"Well looks like I was right in burning it, looks like there were a couple of charms or hexes on it, don't know what they were but I'm fine with not being influenced by people I don't know" Harry turned towards his friends presents as they were the last ones and most precious to him.

"Hermione's first I think" Harry grabbed Hermione's present which was wrapped in a dark pink colour which Harry found curious, "Never thought Hermione to be one who liked a girly colour, probably thought to make hers differentiate from the rest, Hermione and her need to keep things organised and colour coordinated" Harry smiled in remembrance at Hermione's colour coordination of classes and homework. **(AN1)**

"What's this? ' _Most Successful Political Leader of the 20_ _th_ _Century'_ , wow, I've been meaning to get this book ever since I saw it in the Surrey library but again wow, thank you very much Hermione.

"Now for Neville's" Harry grabbed the earthy brown coloured present which made Harry smile again, "Good old Nev and his reminders that he's number one in herbology, I'm gonna beat you one day Nev, I'm sure of it" Harry smile as he opened his gift and saw _'1001 Interesting Healing Potions & Poisons'_.

"You bloody legend Nev, how did you know I wanted this book? I'm just glad I went with the other choice I got instead of this one for you Nev because I'm pretty sure you've already read this a thousand times you hufflepuff herbologist" Harry chuckled a little at his own joke and sat back to rest and put up his feet for a couple minutes.

 _ **Scene break**_

When Harry arrived in the great hall for breakfast, he noticed a couple of students from slytherin had stayed behind, a few from gryffindor and to his displeasure he noticed Ron weasley had stayed behind for Christmas, a couple from hufflepuff and a few including himself from ravenclaw.

The students were sitting at one long table that also included the teachers which he snorted at.

"Mr Potter come sit down and may you have a merry Christmas my boy" professor Flitwick said with a happy smile as he handed a Christmas cracker over to Harry to pull.

"Merry Christmas professor Flitwick and may you have a merry Christmas as well" Harry smiled back at his head of house and pulled hard on the cracked to reveal a shower of colourful sparks that radiated from the broken cracker.

"Have you been having a merry Christmas my boy?" Flitwick asked as they both decided to grab some toast to start the christmas day off.

"I have been indeed thank you professor, how about you? Had any good presents or perhaps from any female admirers?" Harry chuckled at the reddening of the professor cheeks as he sputtered out a negative.

"I'm only joking professor, that's your business and I'm not one to intrude" Flitwick gave a small non-heated glare but fell into the same chuckles as Harry as they both laughed at the silliness of what Harry was suggesting.

After a couple more jokes between the student and teacher, a comfortable silence descended between them as they continued on with their breakfast when a note was suddenly dropped next to Harry's hand which made him incredibly curious as to who might want to talk to him but feared the reaction of being seen talking to him.

"Now what do you say and who could you be from hmm?" Harry questioned the note as he opened it, away from any prying eyes.

 _Potter_

 _A consensus has been reached amongst a number of those listening when you threw down Malfoys accusations and humiliated him in front of slytherin house_

 _We heard you extend your hand in association ship or even further friendship_

 _There are those in our group who desire to have an association with you whereas there are those who desire a friendship_

 _We'll be watching to see if our decision was the right one_

There wasn't any signature at the bottom which made Harry even more curious about whom had sent the note and who the group of students were.

" **Well it looks like you're beginning to make friends in other houses boy, this is good news and should be celebrated that you're extending your reach beyond ravenclaw and a solitary hufflepuff"** Harry thought about what his teacher had said and agreed with what he was talking about, it was time to increase the number of friends or associates he had in other house but he promised himself that they wouldn't include Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley at all.

"Strange that it isn't signed but then again if there are slytherins in this so called group, I can understand their need for anonymity, I wonder if there are any members of other houses in it, it would certainly make for an entertaining group indeed" Harry folded the note back up and put it in the his robe pocket.

" **You would do well to keep your reputation as the number one of the first years and stay congenial with those anonymous persons that are interested aligning themselves with you"** Harry nodded along agreeing with what his teacher was saying as he finished his toast and got up to return to his common room to start reading his new books from his friends.

 **Who are these anonymous students that might want to align themselves with Harry in the future? And how are there and which house are they from? Will Harry's future actions bring even more notice from them or will they turn them away? Find out next time on Choices!**

 _ **AN: Colour coordinated note taking was awesome back in the days of primary school, if you had sticky notes or highlighters then somehow you were automatically cool.**_

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Mirror

_**AN: Chicken sandwiches are just omg delicious aren't they? Having a nice warm chicko'wich on a cold day is just the best.**_

 **Elim Garak: Grammar was never my strong point but at least while writing the story I can work on it even more, at least I can string together words into a proper sentence so that is main thing isn't it? But I shall heed your advice for future chapters.**

 **Darthas: This is just an assumption but a lot of us have had that time in our lives where someone who is arrogant and you really don't like goes into a situation and you want them to come out of it just a little bit hurt, also with your last point, we only know that there is one of them. We don't know if there are going to be any more in the universe but Harry.**

 **Thundramon: I like your suggestion very much and I shall do so, plus thank you for your review. Always makes me smile when someone writes something like that.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – **The Mirror**

After the Christmas holidays had ended and the Hogwarts students returned to school, Harry and his friends found themselves in front of the potions classroom, waiting for the door to open and their professor to usher them inside.

Suddenly the door opened up with a loud bang and professor Snape skulked forward with a piercing glare that was directed at any student that was a slytherin.

"Inside now and sit down, today we will be learning how to brew the cure for boils potion, I'm fairly sure that a number of you will be able to brew it with near perfection" Snape eyed his slytherins and he saw them puff up while preening themselves a bit.

"However, for the rest of you dunderheads I dare say won't be able to even brew it at an acceptable level, let alone a satisfactory level. You have one hour to complete the potion in pairs, begin!" Snape snapped at the students and watched them buzz about like a colony of bees, going to collect their materials and start the potion.

While Hermione gathered and started to prepare their materials, Harry had begun to light the burner under the cauldron and regulate the temperature to make sure it was just right.

Looking over to where Neville was, Harry saw that he and Hannah Abbott had paired up and was going surprisingly good despite the constant glare that was directed at him from professor Snape at the head of the room.

"You should now be ready to leave your potion to brew for the allocated time required, clean your tables while you wait and don't talk!" Snape snapped at them and watched them slowly but carefully clean their tables and to not incur the wrath of their professor.

After three quarters of an hour, the classes potions were starting to enter the last stages of brewing and they all scrambled up to make sure that they did not ruin theirs.

After Harry had added the horned slugs in his potion, he looked over towards Neville and saw that he was about to make a massive mistake by adding the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the flame.

Harry got the attention of Hermione and pointed at what he was looking at and just like him; Hermione got a look of horror on her face at seeing their friend almost make a mistake.

" _Hannah, Hannah! Quickly stop Neville from adding the quills!"_ Harry whispered quickly and furiously to Neville's potions partner and caught her head turning to her left nodded her head in agreement.

"Neville, remember to take the cauldron _off_ the flame before you add the quills" Hannah whispered to her left and saw Neville quickly stop what he was going to do to put down the quills and take the cauldron off the flame.

"Abbott! What did I saw about no talking during the class? 20 points from hufflepuff!" Snape shouted at her, making several students jump, Malfoy included.

Just before Snape had shouted in class, Harry looked around the room and smirked when he saw Malfoy about to make the same mistake as Neville was about to and used this chance to chance to teach Malfoy another secret lesson about learning from his mistakes.

Harry saw Malfoy just about to put the right amount of quills into the cauldron and stealthily got out his wand and spelled another quill into his pile.

Draco had just been about to put his quills into his potion when he heard the professor's loud shout, thus making him accidentally dropped his quills into his potion before taking it off the flame.

When his potion started to bubble and hiss furiously, Draco started to step back slight but found he could not because of the table behind and looked back towards his potion, only to see a big blob of green goo headed towards his face.

"Ahhh! Help me for merlins sake you idiots!" Draco screamed in pain as numerous boils erupted on his face and down his hands.

"Potter! What did you do Mr Malfoys potion?" Snape thundered at Harry while the latter was just staring at Draco's face erupting in boils.

"I didn't do anything professor, as you can see I'm right across the room from him so I couldn't have done anything!" Harry defended himself vehemently against Snape's accusations.

"20 points from ravenclaw for back talking to me Potter. Crabbe and Goyle, take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing this instant, the rest of you bottle up a sample of your potion and leave it on my desk while I tend to the mess that Mr Malfoys cauldron left" Snape glared hatefully at Harry before going over to Malfoys table to clean up the mess.

Harry looked over at Hermione to see her silently giggling at Malfoys misfortune and when he turned to Neville, he saw Nev quietly chuckling but shrugged his shoulders and smirked with them because he did find it slightly funny.

"Quickly now Hermione, let's quickly put our potions on the teachers table before he decides muck us up even further" Harry whispered to Hermione as they quickly grabbed a sample of their potion and put it on the teacher desk and left for dinner.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After dinner and his friends went to bed, Harry had decided to go exploring with his invisibility cloak and see what secrets he could find about the castle.

After exiting the ravenclaw common room and taking a few random staircases and turns, Harry found himself in front of a nondescript door of an unused classroom.

' _Why did I stop here?'_ Harry asked himself as he opened the door quietly and entered the room to stop and see a giant mirror standing in the middle of the room.

Walking up to the giant mirror, Harry could read strange words that highlighted the top of the mirror but spelt in a strange way.

" _Erised stra ehry oy tube cafru ot on woshi,_ what in the of Tzeentch is this?" Harry said stupefied but decided to decipher the words anyway.

"Erised is desire backwards so looking at the word at the right that looks like 'I show' so going along it would spell out I…show…not…your…face…but…your…hearts…desire, hmm what a peculiar mirror" Harry said to himself.

However, when Harry looked at the mirror itself, he saw not himself, but three adults standing next to each other as if they were family.

The adult to the right of Harry's view was a female who was about the same height as the other two, darkness concealed her form but you could tell that the way she stood, she had an air of grace and carnality to her from what miniscule features Harry could gather.

The adult to the left of Harry's view was a male who had a large stocky build but had a slight bulge around his middle area but just like the female, he was in darkness so it was hard to see his features. He had a similar air of danger around him and Harry got the feeling as if something was just waiting to emerge from the male's body.

As Harry turned towards the middle adult, he could certainly tell it was a male because what he saw shocked him to his very core; he saw himself but as an adult in dark blue robes. His eyes were a myriad of blue, purple, yellow and gold spider webs that seemed to shine the different colours every so often.

Behind the three adults, Harry could see the ruins of buildings smoking as if they were constantly on fire, he wanted to study what they were in detail but decided that was enough for tonight and wrapped himself with his invisibility cloak and walked briskly to avoid any of the teachers or prefects.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

For the next couple of nights, Harry had returned to the mirror to study what details he could and try to decipher them to understand them.

During one night when Harry was sitting in front of the mirror to see if, he could find any new details about the others in the mirror when a voice broke him out of his focus.

"An interesting thing isn't it Harry? The mirror I'm talking about, it doesn't show our reflection but our hearts true desire, isn't that fascinating Harry my boy?" Professor Dumbledore said while walking out of the shadows.

"Good evening headmaster, what brings you here of all nights? And the names Mr Potter thank you, I don't know you enough to be on friendly terms and I'm certainly not your boy" Harry said not turning back to him with a bit force telling him about his name.

"I find myself looking into the mirror sometimes Harry, seeing what my heart truly desires makes one think back on sweet times and good memories, this mirror is a truly wonderful piece of magic" Dumbledore said, not conceding to Harry's request.

"And what do you see headmaster? Perhaps yourself in an insane asylum?" Harry said the last part under his breath but did not see Dumbledore harden his gaze at Harry as he heard what Harry had said.

"I see myself holding a pair of nice woollen socks Harry, one can never have too many pair of socks, how about yourself my boy?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry, fully expecting him to answer him in a naïve and childish answer about family.

"I can see nothing headmaster, my heart is fully content with my friends and my books" Harry said with a slight smile at the thought of his friends while fully lying to the headmaster, not trusting him with his hearts true desire.

Dumbledore watched as Harry became slightly unfocused as he thought about his friends and while his mind was away, Dumbledore quickly pulled his wand from his robes and casted a compulsion charm on the mirror that was geared at Harry.

Dumbledore smirked but quickly wiped it form his face when he saw Harry come back into focus and decided to end this meeting quickly.

"Harry I must warn you about future viewing of this mirror, greater men have wasted away and gone insane looking at this mirror."

"I advise you not to do so because it's going to be moved tomorrow night to another location" and with that Dumbledore walked out the door and back to his office, fully confident that his compulsion charm would work its magic so to speak.

However when Harry came out of his wistful thoughts, he looked back up onto the mirrors lettering and thought about his hearts true desire and wondered what he could gain from looking more into it but decided against it, "Well I suppose this is it isn't mirror? It was nice seeing you one final time" and with that Harry left the room without a second glance, not knowing that only a tiny part of the compulsion charm had infected his subconscious.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Harry was making his way back to his common room, he heard a scuffle going on around the corner and to his surprise, he saw professor Snape grab professor Quirrell and hold him against the wall.

"It wouldn't do you good to forsake this school and go after the stone Quirrell, I can easily tell Dumbledore what you're up to and then it's bye bye job and hello life in prison, don't test me on this" Snape snarled at Quirrell but sharply turned his head to the left as if he had heard something.

Harry watched the scuffle with a hand over his mouth as he breathed out slightly but made a noise that professor Snape had latched his eyes towards, he quickly but silently walked a couple of steps backwards away from Snape's outstretched arm and decided to walk away before he got into trouble.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When Harry had arrived back to his common room, he raced upstairs to jump into bed but still could not get what professor Snape had said out of his head.

' _What was Snape talking about? What is the stone that he was so concerned about and threatened another professor about not stealing it? I'll ask Hermione about it in the morning and see if she knows anything it'_ and with that Harry shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the scenes in the mirror constantly replaying in his mind for the entire night.

* * *

 **Just who were the other adults in the mirror? Will Harry get Dumbledore to respect his wishes and call him Mr Potter? Will Harry find anything out from Hermione when he questions her about this so called 'stone'? And just what were the other images that has been plaguing Harry's dreams? Find out next time on Choices!**

 _ **AN2: I tried to give the mirror a different twist instead of seeing your own reflection and your desire, you see only your hearts true desire cause I've got a little gripe with that whole seeing your hearts true desire.**_

 _ **With Harry his hearts true desire is to have his parents back right? How would he know what they look like when he hasn't at all seen what they look like? If he has in the books then my logic is flawed and so I apologize for that but if my logic is sound then how could he know they are his parents? But yeah, tried a different twist on the mirror.**_

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Research

_**AN: You are all amazing peoples you know that right? Just wanted to tell you that.**_

 **edboy4926: Cheers for the review and I like the way you think. Also about the rule of magic? One of the key factors in my opinion**

* * *

Chapter 19 – **Research**

Thankfully, the next day was a Saturday that gave Harry the prefect opportunity to ask Hermione who was in the library studying for their end of year exam about the subject of matter that he had heard the night previous.

"Hey Hermione can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as he sat down in front of Hermione while taking a glance at her reading material and raising an eyebrow at how thick the book was.

"You just did Harry but I'll let you have another one" Hermione smiled innocently but all Harry could do was roll his eyes at her little joke.

"Strange question but do you know any stones that could have magical properties or stones that are highly sought after for some other reason?" Harry watched as Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in concentrated as she thought about the question.

"Well there are certainly mineral type stones that help with divination or stones that purported to have healing capabilities but those are just nonsense, for those that both have magical properties and are highly sought after. I'd have to check back through the books I've read because I know I've read somewhere about them, sorry I couldn't be more help Harry" Hermione smiled apologetically at Harry but he just waved her off.

"What you've told me is more than enough, just goes to show that I really need to expand my knowledge to even attempt to keep up with you" Harry joked with Hermione as they shared a little chuckle at the thought of Harry reading book after book making a little fortress of books.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

A couple of days later, Hermione found Harry sitting next to the walkway out in the courtyard with his owls, seemingly talking back and forth between the three of them.

"I highly doubt it's going to be that P'tarix, firstly off its highly impractical for the stone to be that and secondly, the subject matter is a STONE. What you're talking about ISN'T a stone but good idea none the less" Hermione could see Harry shake his head in slight amusement as P'tarix's head swivelled away from him in mock anger.

"Hiya Harry, remember when you asked me if I knew any stones that were both highly sought after and had magical properties? I finally found the stone I was talking about. Here look at this; Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. It is both highly sought after because it can you give eternal youth and turn any metal into pure gold. It would make sense for the stone to be here because it is Hogwarts is not it. The safest place in the whole of Britain and also there is the headmaster, the strongest wizard in centuries!" Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's firm belief that since Dumbledore was the headmaster meant he was automatically good.

"Hermione we really need to work on your belief in authority figures, just because they're powerful, doesn't mean they're good. Look at Hitler, Richard Nixon, Vladimir Lenin, all were powerful figures but they were not good. Also if it is the philosopher's stone here in the castle, why the HELL is it in a school full of children?" Harry gestured wildly in the air as he directed the last question at the air, not really expecting an answer from his friend.

"I don't know Harry but you can't just dismiss the headmaster like that, he defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald back in World War Two plus he's the headmaster of a school full of children. They wouldn't employ a bad person to be headmaster Harry" Hermione did her best to defend the headmaster but Harry just shrugged his shoulders and went back to petting his owls.

"From a logical standpoint Hermione it's just strange. Okay from a hypothetical point of view, if it actually is the famed Philosophers Stone, which need I remind you would probably still be with Flamel, why would it be here?" at this point Harry had hoped off of his seat and started to pace in front of Hermione.

"Could it have something to do with the headmasters warning about the third floor? Possibly but we don't know, the problem with that is when you warn children away from something, they instantly want to go for it." Harry had stopped where he stood and froze for a few minutes, making Hermione a bit concerned for her friend.

" **You see the connections but you can't see the picture, look at the strings and see the bigger picture in its entirety"** Tzeentchs voice had interrupted Harry's train of thought and gave him a clue to what he needed to know.

' _I am SO stupid! How could I have forgotten the string lesson, now let us see if I can view the bigger picture'_ Harry had turned to his concerned friend to reassure her.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm fine and please don't worry about what I'm going to do next" Harry smiled apologetically at her and spun around facing away from her so he could concentrate.

' _Breathe in…out and focus!'_ while concentrating, Harry's eyes had turned from their beautiful emerald to cerulean blue as he bathed in the power of the warp, making a small wind blow the bottom of his robes slightly.

While Harry had been concentrating on the warp, Hermione had watched her friend turn away from her and look out over the lake while a slow but powerful build of power was gathering around him; she started to see his robes slightly flutter in a light wind.

After a few minutes of bathing in the warp, Harry's eyes started to glow and shine as he began to see webs upon webs of strings that floated in the air around him.

" **Now you see Harry, now you see but one area that was my power and why others would fear it, I could weave the strings with plans upon plans and yet no one fully realized it. Just imagine what YOU could do with such power boy, just imagine."** Tzeentchs voice had lowered to a gentle voice as it gained a slight oily, snake like tone with promises of power.

' _The Architect of Fate indeed'_ Harry thought as a tear slid down his cheek at the majesty of what he was looking at.

As Harry searched the webs to find the one he was looking for, Hermione made sure to look out for anyone who might be watching them but was concerned for her friend who may be looking into this too much to find connections that weren't there.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry had found what he was looking for and delved into the string concerning the philosopher's stone.

Harry watched as images whizzed past his head as he watched the history of the stone go past his head and slowed down when it came to the latest part of the string and what he saw confirmed what he had feared; Dumbledore's interference AND the stone.

' _I must make sure that the boy goes into the dungeon to protect the stone from Voldemort, otherwise how can I tell that he is on the path of the chosen one? I'll need to make sure that I am there to 'save' him in the end when Voldemort overpowers him to get myself in his confidence'_ memory dumbledore continued speaking to himself about the protections of the stone for a few minutes and then the picture ended.

Hermione watched as the power she felt subsided and saw her friend come back to his normal state with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Harry? You look like someone's just kicked a puppy" Hermione was concerned about her friend had just been very animate and upbeat but after his little power build, he came out of it sad.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it IS the philosopher's stone, and dumbledore has hidden it in the castle on the third floor corridor, it's times like this I wish I didn't want to know what I know but it happens" Harry huffed as he sat back down on the bench with his owls looking over him concerned.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do about it you ask? Absolutely nothing at all, it's not our business as to what the headmaster does and interfering with a powerful object, tempting as it is, would bring us in a VERY bad situation and no amount of string plucking would get us out of it! So no going after the stone or anything pertaining the stone, promise me Hermione" Harry asked his friend with a hard look as she promised she would not look any further into it.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Dumbledore had been trying his best to get Harry more interested in the stone and try to investigate the third floor corridor but he had not had any success thus far and needed some much-needed counsel from whom he trusted most besides himself and called him up to his office.

"Come in, ah Severus thank you for coming on such short notice. Now how shall we get our young Harry more interested and force him to investigate the stone to protect it from Voldemort?" Dumbledore looked at his most trusted adviser over his half-moon glasses with an expecting look on his face.

"How are you still certain that the brat is going to defeat the dark lord? His ego is the size of this room; he struts around the castle as if he owns the place because he is number one amongst the first years. I don't know why you must entertain the whims of the insolent brat but if you want him more curious, if it were me, I would force him by using a compulsion charm, it's easy and effective and it'll teach the brat some humility by removing his free will" Snape ended venomously at Dumbledore.

"Now my boy I've told you before that Harry isn't James, you really must let this grudge go against him, and with the compulsion charm I've tried it once with the mirror and it didn't completely work," Dumbledore added while staring hard into empty space.

"Perhaps you should cast it on the boy himself instead of the mirror? It would certainly give you a better chance at hitting the brat besides the mirror deflection shot," drawled Snape while looking bored.

"Ah yes you might be correct Severus, alright when the time comes that Voldemort takes his chance and makes for the stone, I'll cast the compulsion charm at Harry while being invisible, that should get the boy moving along very nicely" Dumbledore smiled at the thought of his plan coming together.

"May I go now headmaster? I have several potions that are currently brewing and need my constant attention," Snape drawled.

"What? Oh yes yes my boy, you may go and thank you very much for your counsel Severus" Dumbledore smiled at him and he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and started to enjoy it.

Fawkes looked at him with a sad look on his face and shook his head in slight disgust at what he was doing to the poor boy.

"What's got your feathers in a ruffle? The boy needs encouragement to follow my plan for the greater good Fawkes, it's the only way to defeat Voldemort for good and I shall be the one to guide young Harry towards his destiny" Dumbledore preened at his thoughts of being the one to guide the boy-who-lived to victory.

Fawkes cast his eyes away from the headmaster and looked out the window at the sky, wondering if Harry could ever anticipate what the headmaster was planning and if he could, did he have a chance to stop it before it was too late?

* * *

 **As you can probably tell by the changed title, we now have a proper name for the story, which I hope, will be better for the run of the story**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like**


	20. Chapter 20 - Discoveries

_**AN: You are all amazing peoples you know that right. Just wanted to tell you that.**_

 _ **AN2: 19K views? Holy cow peeps, I mean that's just wow, to celebrate it I'm gonna release the next two chapters cause I love my readers**_

 **.900436: If that was a pun, that made me laugh. But if it wasn't, then I have a strange sense of humour.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – **Discoveries**

During the weeks that the headmaster was trying to think of a plan to influence Harry, Harry had been using his training room to continue working on his control of warp fire.

" **Concentrate boy! Tighten your control while keeping the power level! Yes, that is it! Keep going….keep going….no! In addition, you have lost it again. Summon it again"** Tzeentchs voice sighed in patience at Harry losing his control of the flame again but continued none the less as he watched Harry summon his warp fire and shape it into a whip.

Harry watched and felt the fire whip come to life as he began to tighten his control while trying to keep the power level but was struggling because it took too much concentration to keep both going.

He saw that the tip of the whip was starting to flicker and die and quickly poured more power into his whip, remembering to keep control as he moved it about and started to swing it around his head.

" **Yes that's it! Now crack the whip above you and let the flame fly!"** Tzeentchs voice soared with pride as he watched his young pupil use his whip successfully and send it cracking around his head, leaving scorch marks where it had hit.

"Yes! Boy that took a lot out of me, I think I need to sit down for a moment or two" Harry grabbed the nearest and collapsed into it while panting with exhaustion.

" **You did well tonight Harry, summoning a fire whip and using it takes an incredible amount of concentration and tonight you managed that, well done indeed my boy"** Harry smiled in thanks at his teachers praise.

"I'm proud I managed to get it right Tzeentch. I think I've done well this year, the year is almost over with ravenclaw in the lead because all the point gaining by Hermione and myself"

"I just hope nothing bad happens because that would suck really bad" and with that, Harry had peeked his teachers interest and so made plans to let those who would seek to test his young pupil continue, without Harry's knowledge of course.

For the next few minutes, Harry just sat in his chair, catching his breath and regaining his strength when a sudden thought popped into his mind and so decided to ask his teacher about it.

"Hey Tzeentch, remember what the headmaster said at the start of the year about the third floor corridor? Do you think I should go check it out and see what's up there?" Harry said in a small voice, clearly expecting his teacher to say no but was surprised to hear the reply.

" **You do know that this is breaking the promise that you made your friend swear? You said that it's not your business as to what the headmaster does with the stone, so why now break it?"** Tzeentch had gained a very curious tone as he questioned Harry.

"It's been like a small itch at the back of my mind, I think it started a few days after discussing it with Hermione but now it's like a full on itch I really need to scratch"

"It's like I'm being compelled to explore it" Harry was very animated with his hands at trying to describe what he was feeling while talking to Tzeentch.

" **My advice would be to investigate and use extreme caution for this so called painful death that the headmaster warned you about, my guessing would be that it is just nothing but it is always good to seek out new knowledge and learn new things, you have my blessing to go investigate the third floor corridor Harry"**

Tzeentch said to Harry and retreated to the back of Harry's mind but thought of the conversation he just had, picking up that Harry said that he felt compelled to explore the third floor, Tzeentch made a note of it and started to think back on previous knowledge to try to understand why Harry felt compelled to do this.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

The next night, Harry had decided that it was the time to explore the third floor corridor so he quietly got out of his bed while grabbing his invisibility cloak. Harry tiptoed his way out of the room and down the stairs, only to find Hermione sitting in a chair that was facing the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Hermione's right eyebrow raised an inch in expectation.

"Why are you up this late Hermione? Shouldn't you be in bed? Or even reading a book in bed?" Asked Harry as he tried to get past her but she quickly got up and stood in his way.

"Perhaps, but not tonight. Now where are you going at this time of night?" Hermione crossed her arms, waiting for Harry to answer.

"If I tell you will you please go to bed and leave me be?" Harry asked.

"Only if you tell me right now Harry," Hermione asked him as she leaned forward, clearly wanting the answer even more.

"Fine, I was going to the third floor corridor to find out exactly why dumbledore told us not to go there at the start of the year, it's almost at the end and I'm curious now alright?" Harry answered her.

"Are…you…mad? Remember what the headmaster said about it? You will die a most painful death! It is madness to go to the third floor corridor! You said no more about the corridor because it is none of our business! You know what? Fine, all right. You want to explore the forbidden corridor. Fine by me, but know this: you are breaking the promise I made you about the corridor, we're in this together Potter so you aren't leaving without me, got that?" Hermione glared into Harry's eyes hard as he gulped at the ferocity of her statement.

"Are you sure about that Hermione? You said it yourself, die a most painful death and all that, still sure you want to come with?" Harry asked her, repeating the risks to her.

"I am sure of this Harry, I knew something like this would eventually happen and tonight I knew that you were going off exploring. So yes I am coming" Hermione smiled innocently at Harry's sigh of acceptance of her reasoning.

"Alright then come on quickly before we get caught" Harry led Hermione to the door of the common room but when they opened it up, Neville was standing there with a determined look on his face.

"You felt it too Neville?" Hermione asked as Harry's face turned incredulous as the thought of his other best friend joining them.

"Indeed I did Hermione, just accept it Harry and let's go" Neville said as Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and started to walk them to the dreaded third floor corridor.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Once the trio was outside the inner door of the corridor, Harry turned towards them with a grim face.

"It isn't too late to back out now you guys, you can always turn around and leave and put this matter from your minds" from what the other could tell, Harry clearly wanted them to turn around and leave.

"Remember what we both said at Halloween Harry, the best of friends and we are going to do this together because that's what best friends do" Hermione put on a determined face and prepared to follow Harry into what he was going into.

"Same here Harry, you two are my best friends and best friends stick together no matter what" Neville had the same determined face as Hermione as Harry looked between the both of them, looking for any hint of doubt.

"Fine then, once more unto the breach" Harry grabbed the door handle and slowly lifted the latch, wincing slightly at the rusty squeaking of the handle but sighed in thanks when it stopped squeaking.

"Here goes nothing," Harry whispered as he opened the door and slowly tiptoed in the room, Hermione and Neville following close behind.

"Well from the looks of things, there's….nothing….here" Harry's statement went dead on his lips as he caught sight of the giant three headed dog in front of him in the middle of the room.

"That's a Cerberus, a fierce protector of things and one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet," Hermione whispered in fear as she gazed at the size of the dog and started to have flashbacks of Halloween.

While Harry and Hermione were gazing in fear of the beast, Neville noticed that one of the dog's paws was laying on a trapdoor and wondered what could be beneath said trapdoor.

"Let's back out of the room slowly and quietly, so we don't wake up the lovely Cerberus shall we? Hermione come on, Hermione please snap out of it and let's go" Harry whispered as he shook Hermione a little, snapping her out of her flashbacks and tiptoed back towards the door, making sure to step quietly so they wouldn't wake the dog.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

When the trio were standing in front of the ravenclaw common room, Neville turned towards his friends, told them of his noticing, and then bid them a goodnight, leaving Harry and Hermione to go back into their houseroom.

"So what do you think is under the trapdoor Harry?" Hermione whispered as she sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"It's obvious isn't it? The philosopher's stone is under the trapdoor," Harry stated in an annoyed voice, cursing the headmaster for his incredible stupidity.

"No more Harry, I know you said about wanting to know what was on the third floor corridor but I don't want a repeat of Halloween, I don't want to die before I'm an adult. You made me promise not to go seeking anything about the stone or the corridor but you broke that promise, why go looking after it when you said no?" Hermione pleaded with him to know why he went after the third floor.

"I don't know Hermione, for these past couple of days I've just felt compelled to look, like something nagging at the back of mind, telling me to go look. I can't really explain it" Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she had tears that were about to drop from her face and quickly grabbed her into a tight hug.

"But I can promise you this Hermione, what happened on Halloween won't happen again, I won't allow it to happen, not while I still draw breath" Harry whispered into her ear as she started to shake and he felt a dampness start to appear on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry heard a small _thank you_ from Hermione as they continued to sit in front of the fire, its flames giving the both of them the comfort they needed on this night.

While the two of them sat in silence in front of the fire, Dumbledore smiled as one of the portraits in his office told them that the trio had gone to investigate what was in the third floor corridor and incorrectly told him that they were discussing why the stone would be in the castle.

' _Looks like everything is coming together, just as I planned it'_ Dumbledore thought to himself as he retreated to his personal room to rest.

However, while Dumbledore thought his plans were coming together perfectly, Tzeentch was watching with rapid attention, making several plans and then scraping them and preparing for anything that should not be a part of the strings in the web he watched over.

* * *

 **Now that the trio know what is hiding on the third floor, will they fully ignore what is on the floor or try to find the fabled stone? Will Dumbledore have success in his plan to test Harry and hope that he can be prepared to defeat Voldemort? Also what plans has Tzeentch planned should anything surprise him? Find out next time on Choices!**

 _ **AN2:**_ **Almost getting killed can have an immense effect on anyone, just as Hermione was almost killed by the troll, she is only human and there aren't really any psychologists at Hogwarts so I tried to use Fluffy as a slight flashback effect; seeing a giant creature brought her flashbacks of Halloween night when she almost died.**

 **I know I probably buggered something up with it but I tried to keep them human even though they have magic. She WILL get over it with the help of her friends though, she will be strong later on but at this point she is still a little girl and everything just crashed down on her when it all came back.**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	21. Chapter 21 - Troubled Minds

_**AN: All roads in life coalesce together to form your entire life's journey, just make sure you took time during that journey to dress up as a pirate and pet a little lamb, they are so FLUFFY!**_

* * *

Chapter 21 – **Troubled Minds**

While Harry and his friends put the cerberus out of their minds, Dumbledore was sitting in his office, trying to figure out a way to get close enough to Harry to subtly cast the compulsion charm on him to get him to 'protect' the stone and confront Voldemort when the time was right.

"How can I get close to the boy when he won't even let me speak to him out of class? It would seem suspicious to call him up here because I've never called him up before, I can't get to him in the hallways as there would be too many students around besides his friends, hmm" Dumbledore thought hard for a few minutes when suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

"I'll cast the charm on him when he is asleep! As the headmaster I have unlimited access to any part of the castle, all in the name of student safety of course, I'll sneak up to his dormitory tonight and cast the charm straight at his head, that should strengthen the effect of the charm and make sure that it works this time" Dumbledore started to think on his plan of attack tomorrow night, not realising that behind him, several portraits were shaking their heads in disgust at what he was planning to do.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

"So how do you think you'll go with the exams?" asked Hermione as they sat down at the ravenclaw table and started to grab dinner.

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure you and Harry are going to get the top marks considering you're the top students of our year, I think you're going to do pretty good on the exams" Neville gave a chuckle at the thought of his two friends getting anything other than top marks.

"Me on the other hand, I'll probably be in the lower mark areas" Neville gave a sigh as he picked a bit at his food.

"Well you never know Nev, you're getting pretty good in all of your classes, you might just get up there in the top ten, you've been getting at least straight O's in nearly all of your classes, the exams are just like any other class"

"Just do your best at them and hey presto; you're right up there with us my friend" Harry tried to cheer his friend up and succeeded somewhat because he got a half-smile from his friend.

"He's got a point Neville, your academic studies have shown an incredible amount of improvement since the start of the year, it seems we've been a very good influence on you" and with that, Hermione got the rest of the smile that Neville had on his face.

"And would you look at that ladies and gentleman! We have brought faith to the faithless! Oh praise be unto Je-sus!" Harry had started to talk like a preacher at Neville but only Hermione and the surrounding muggleborns got the joke and started to chuckle slightly at Harry's antics.

Neville looked at Harry with a strange look but chuckled along at his friend's actions, but when he turned his head towards the head table, he noticed that the headmaster was looking at them with much more interest than he had been doing in the year.

"Harry, look towards the head table, then back towards me and then tell me what you've noticed" Harry looked at Neville as if he had grown a second head but gave in to his request and so looked towards the head table and then back to Neville.

"Well Nev I noticed that professor McGonagall was looking at the weasley twins with a death glare again, Snape was his usual sour puss face and the headmaster was looking at me like he wanted to sneak me away to his office and dose me up with lemon drops, does that answer your question?" Hermione and Neville stared at Harry with dropped jaws at his description of the headmaster and cough slightly to get their heads into gear.

"I wouldn't have put it like that Harry but essentially you're correct, he's looking at you with much more attention than in the previous year" while Neville was agreeing with what Harry was saying, Hermione with still looking at him with her jaw dropped at what he said.

" **The boy is right my young pupil, your headmaster** _ **is**_ **looking at you with increased attention tonight, something is going on, be on your guard"** Tzeentch warned him as he agreed along with Tzeentchs assessment.

For the rest of the night, Harry had been looking around his position, making sure the headmaster did not pop out of the shadows and kidnap him or something.

This went on right up until Harry went to sleep, knowing that nothing could get to him while he was in his bed with his owls watching over him.

When Harry fell asleep, a shadowed figure calmly but slowly walked out of the shadows and walked right up to Harry's bed, casting a sleeping spell over his owls to not draw their attention and then drawing back the curtains and peering down at the boy.

"Oh my young Harry, in time you will forgive me but this must be done, it is for the greater good after all" and with that, the shadowed figure waved his wand over Harry's head while muttering an incantation and watched it as it slowly descended into Harry's head.

"My work here is done, good luck my boy" and with a small chuckle, the figure retreated from the room and wiped away evidence that he was there.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

Over the next few days, Hermione and Neville noticed a significant change with their friend; he kept muttering about someone trying to steal the stone and how he has to protect it from him, his eyes kept wandering up to where the corridor was located but they managed to keep him from actually going up there.

It all came to a head when Harry was muttering about going to save the stone the next night, Hermione and Neville sat down during lunch with Harry sitting next to them, not at all listening to their conversation.

"I'm really worried about Harry Neville, he's been doing this for the past few days and I think it's getting worse, he saying that he's going to save the stone tomorrow night, we said that the last time would be it! No more were we going to go up there but now Harry is determined to go back, I don't know how long this can continue without intervention" Hermione started to tear up at the thought of her friend being injured because of his obsession.

"I don't know what to do either Hermione, we both have looked through what we've been taught and research throughout the library for anything detailing about obsessions but nothing has come up" Neville looked resigned about their friends obsession and sighed in frustration at their situation.

"I think right now it is best that whatever happens tomorrow night, we stay with him and give our support for whatever he wants to do, it's the best that we can manage for where we are at the moment"

"The teachers can do anything about because they'll just think we're crazy or Harry is just obsessing about the exams, either way we are on our own in this endeavour," Hermione said as she wiped away her tears and started to eat her lunch while Neville decided to do the same.

While the duo were eating their lunch and being concerned for their obsessed friend, Dumbledore was sitting his golden throne with a smirk on his face as he watched his chosen one obsess and mutter over the stone and congratulated himself on a job well done to influence him on the right path.

' _Tomorrow night shall prove once and for all that Harry is chosen one and will draw Voldemort out and back into the fold'_ Dumbledore thought smugly, thinking that nothing can go wrong with his plan.

While the people most concerned about Harry and the people who just wanted to use him were thinking up their plans, someone was working tirelessly to unravel the tangled strings that were Harry's free will and free thought processes.

" **I must make sure that the strings won't spell doom for my young champion, perhaps the others can help snapping him out of this little obsession of his"** Tzeentch looked at Harry's friends and tried to put a thought in their heads to get them to help their friend even more but something was stopping him from implanting it.

When Hermione and Neville finished their lunch, they decided to talk about Harry's obsession one last time before they headed off to class and hope for the best concerning their friend.

"Alright here's what we do Hermione, when Harry goes to the third floor corridor tomorrow night, we'll be there right beside him, giving him our support and pray that we can get him to snap out of this funk before he actually goes down the trap door, deal?" Neville asked Hermione and she nodded in support of his idea of support for their friend.

When the trio got up for their next class, the headmaster watched them as they left and sighed quietly as he also got up but start to head for his office while thinking to himself.

' _It seems as if Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger shall accompany Harry tomorrow night, it's good that Harry is making friends but I need him to be friends with Mr weasley instead of longbottom to keep him firmly in the light'_ and with that, Dumbledore put his hands behind his back and casually walked to his office.

* * *

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Revelations

_**AN: Always remember to break a table.**_

* * *

Chapter 22 – **Revelations**

It was on a cold May night that Hermione and Neville found themselves awoken by a sudden jolt of feeling that their friend was about to make his move and go exploring.

Both of them got up quickly but quietly, grabbed their cloaks and made their way down their stairs, one stayed where they were but the other went out of their common room and headed towards the third floor corridor.

The one who stayed hid in the shadows silently while watching as Harry walked down the stairs with a slight glaze over his eyes, not really caring where he was going but careful enough not to make noise by hitting anything in the way.

The hidden person followed Harry as he made his way out of their common room, walking silently down towards the third floor corridor, the follower keeping up the pace as Harry quickened his walking as if he had to hurry.

When Harry had to the corridor, he opened the door wide enough for himself and unknowingly enough for his followers, who were right behind, as they did not want to make any noise, just like Harry.

Both of his followers nodded to each other as Harry got close to the door leading to the Cerberus as the second follower made sure that the first follower was prepared to face what was behind the door when they realised that Harry had stopped with his left hand stretched out, almost touching the handle but was shaking.

Inside Harry's mind was turmoil as thought fought against thought, free will fought against compulsion. The battle between opposing forces was difficult but with Tzeentch giving his young student a slight power boost in the background, the people following Harry had walked in front of him and pulled their hoods down, revealing Hermione and Neville, his two truest friends to his face.

"Fight this Harry, be the powerful wizard I know you to be" Hermione whispered softly his left ear.

"Fight this brother, fight this compulsion to save something so petty and win!" Neville said, standing to Harry's right.

" **Fight Harry, FIGHT THIS MADNESS!"** with Tzeentchs booming voice in his head, Harry's thoughts had begun to clear up and the shaking in his left hand had begun to lessen until it had stopped completely.

"Hermione? Nev? By the warp what have I done?" Harry whispered to his friends as he begun to shake as he started to remember his obsession about the stone and his total abandonment of communication with his friends.

Hermione walked forward and grabbed him into a tight hug, just as if he had done for her and whispered in his ear reassuring things.

"It's not your fault Harry, you were forced to by some compulsion designed by person or persons unknown, all that matter is that we're here with you and we're to help, isn't that right Neville?" Hermione looked toward Neville and he verbally gave his agreement to her statement.

After a few minutes of calming Harry down and reassuring him, Hermione had noticed he had grown slightly stiff in her arms and she could hear a slight growl start to make its presence heard but she just attributed it to the cerberus in the other room.

While Hermione had been comforting him, Tzeentch had informed him on just who had cast the compulsion charm on him and why it had been left intact.

" **The compulsion charm was cast upon you by Dumbledore himself when he infiltrated the ravenclaw boys dormitories and cast it at your head, making it that much more effective in its course of action. Why a compulsion charm you ask? He wanted you to 'save' the stone and defeat Voldemort who he knows is down there, trying to get the stone by use of his servant Quirrell."**

' _Why was it left in my head then?'_ Harry whispered, his anger towards Dumbledore growing and some annoyance at his teacher for leaving the compulsion charm intact.

" **Curiosity was the main factor in it plus if I removed it from your head, Dumbledore would've investigated as to why the charm failed, potentially leading to my discovery and your subsequent examination by even more mind intruders as to why I am in your head"**

" **Suffice to say, the more you train in the arts of the sorcerer, the more you will be able to fight it off"** Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance at Tzeentch but whatever his thoughts were going to be were interrupted by a surge of anger as he remembered who had put him in the situation in the first place.

" **Now! As the Lord of Change and the Lord of Sorcery I charge you Harry Potter, to change and correct this attempt of manipulation, I will not allow my champion to be used in such a manner! Go now Harry, fulfil your duty as my champion and make those who would** _ **dare**_ **attempt to use you in such a way pay dearly! Now go!"** Tzeentch boomed in his head as Harry lifted his head and stared directly at the door leading to the Cerberus and the trapdoor and whispered in fury _"You want me to save the stone Dumbledore; I'll give you more than that!"_

Hermione and Neville watched as Harry's head lifted up and they saw burning fury in his eyes and only heard the whisper of the headmaster's name.

Harry reached out with his hand, opened the door leading to the Cerberus, and stalked calmly into the room while staring at the Cerberus that stood in the middle of the room, one head looking down away from him in fear at his power while the other two just snarled and bared their teeth at him.

"You will not stop me beast" and with that Harry threw his hands outwards in a wide arc, summoning intense warp fire while directing it towards the two heads that were snarling at him.

Hermione and Neville ran in after him and grabbed his arms and pushed them upwards, making the flames go upwards towards the ceiling, effectively scaring the cerberus into the far corner trying to escape the intensity of the flames.

Harry turned towards the trapdoor and then looked at his friends, "Together?" Harry whispered.

"Together till the end Harry" Hermione grabbed his right hand and gave him a smile of encouragement.

"Till the end" Neville smiled at Harry and put his hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"To the end we go my dear friends" and with that Harry jumped down the trapdoor, Hermione and Neville following suit as they jumped into the shadows below.

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger time! I am so evil aren't I? Mwahaha!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Revelations part 2

_**AN: Watermelon...where are the other three elemental melons?**_

 **Jaenera Targaryen:** You are absolutely right, it's just right now, Harry would be the one getting stomped by Dumbledore's experience and huge arsenal of knowledge/spells because he hasn't been trained up and he's only eleven years old.

 **.940436:** As much as I would love Neville to do that, unfortunately it cannot be, thus a different route shall be taken.

 **Percy Jackson7:** Why thank you my good reader smiley for you double smiley!

 **Moonreaper666:** Good point on Chaos feeding on more than negative emotions and they have not infected it per say but think of it as if it had been taken from its universe and dumped in the HP one with no way of directly interfering with the universe except through the chaos champions.

* * *

Chapter 23 – **Revelations Part 2**

As the three jumped into the shadows below, they landed in the mass of green vines. Slowly but surely after a few seconds of looking around, the vines behind them started to move and shift, vines coming at them with a surprising that shouldn't be allowed for plants.

"Neville you're our herbology expert, what is this plant?" Harry questioned Neville quickly as vines started to twist around their legs.

"I'm pretty sure it's devils snare, tricky plant to grow as it constantly tries to kill you after they reach adulthood but the way to make them stop is to keep calm and stop moving, that's what the book and Professor Sprout said!" Neville finished quickly with his voice raising several octaves as the now named devils snare wrapped around their bodies.

' _Right then, stay calm and stop moving, here we go!'_ and with that the trio stopped moving and held their breath as the devils snare slowed to a crawl and stopped trying to kill them.

As the trio stopped moving and held their breath, the devils snare started to unravel its vines and drop them onto the hard stone below.

"Could've landed a bit better but thankfully it let us live eh you two?" Neville said to his friends as they brushed the dust and dirt from their robes and continued down the stairs.

When they came to the next door, the heard a flutter of what sounded like wings, hundreds of wings flying around in the room ahead.

They opened the door in front of them and they saw dozens upon dozens of keys flying around the room in a circle, doing nothing else but flying.

Neville walked over to the door ahead of them and tried to open the door, only to find that the door was locked and nothing he could do, either spell or physical could open it.

"It would seem that we are at a dead end, unless one of those keys up there can fit the lock I think we are stuck here" Neville looked at the two hoping that one of them had an idea to help with the door.

"I think differently Nev, we're continuing on by use of this" Harry walked towards the door and threw his hands out, warp fire flying forward and burning through the door in front of him.

"Door's open!" Harry smiled cheekily at his friends as they just shook their heads at Harry's antics and followed him through the doorway into a large square chamber area that when lit up, revealed itself to be a giant chessboard.

"Chess? Really? REALLY?" Harry shouted at the chessboard with its stupidity of existing and trying to stop a wizard like Voldemort.

The trio looked around the board and saw that a few of the black pieces were missing and deduced that they had to play with the black side against the white side.

"Right then I'll take king, Hermione you take the queen castle and Nev you take the king knight, we can do this" Harry nodded as they split up and took up their positions.

What happened next Hermione and Neville could only be described as a symphony orchestra of strategy.

Harry played the chess game as if he was **the** master of chess and hadn't even moved them or himself at all during the whole game, only moving those that were needed to be moved until a pawn was in position to checkmate the white king.

"Checkmate white king, now surrender your crown!" Harry yelled at the white king and watched as it grabbed its crown and threw it in front of the black pawn.

As the trio started to walk towards the other end of the chessboard, Hermione asked Harry something she was curious about.

"Have you ever played chess before Harry?" Harry turned his head towards her and shrugged.

"Nope, first game in my life, I just want to get this over and done with before we're are in even more danger plus I'm still angry at Dumbledore for all of this" Harry opened the door in front of them only to be confronted with a horrendous stench of a dead troll lying face down on the ground.

"It would seem that someone was before us, this is getting ridiculous. How can these so called traps stop a fully grown wizard when we three first years can get past them easily?" Neville asked no one as they stepped around the brainless body of the troll and came up to another area that had a bone white archway leading to the next area.

"Bet you a galleon something is going to happen with the archway" Neville whispered to Hermione as they looked at the arch, trying to figure out what it might do.

"Never take a suckers bet Neville, what's that over there?" Hermione smiled at Neville as the archway in front of them burst into purple flames and the archway behind them burst into black flames.

While Hermione looked at Neville with a _'told you so'_ look, the trio walked over to a raised platform that had a number of small bottles, all different sizes filled with a clear liquid in them and a piece of parchment in front of the bottles.

When they took a closer look at the parchment, it had what looked like a riddle on it.

"Hang on a minute, it's a logic puzzle! Let me read this closely and think for a few minutes" Hermione took the piece of parchment, walked back to the bottles and then read the puzzle closely again.

" _Danger lies before, while safety lies behind_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wines left side_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight"_

Hermione thought about the puzzle for a minute before brightening up and calling over the boys to her.

"Right I've figured it out, this potion in the little bottle will move let the drinker go past the purple flames and the potion in this bottle will let the drinker go back out past the black flames" Hermione nodded at the other while they looked impressed at her deduction.

When they asked her how she figured it out, she answered with a sarcastic laugh, "What? It is a logic puzzle. We come from muggle backgrounds Harry so it'd be easy for us."

Harry and Neville chuckled at her reasoning as they tried to decide who would be the one to go forward and who would stay behind.

"Look Harry, you have the biggest stake in this. You said that you wanted to end this because Dumbledore compelled you to do this, we followed you down here, it's only appropriate that our leader finish it" Hermione said to Harry with firm conviction.

"She's got a point Harry, finish this so we can get on with our lives" Neville nodded at Harry with a firm look in his eyes.

"Right then, if I'm not back in say ten minutes, then you can start to worry" Harry tried to smile at them but it only came out as a nervous grin.

Harry drank the potion from the smallest bottle and walked through the purple flames with a confident mind that Hermione had made the right choice.

Silently walking into the final chamber, Harry looked around the room and found a man with a purple turban, his defence professor, standing in front of the mirror of erised.

"You" was all Harry could say as Quirrell turned and faced Harry.

"Me, I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here Potter. Such fascinating piece of magic this isn't it? I see myself getting fabled stone but how do I get it?" Quirrell said, furious at himself at not being to gain the stone.

" _Use the boy"_ a whispery hollow voice rang out around the chamber.

"Come here Potter! Now!" Quirrell shouted at him.

When Harry was in front of the mirror, he could now see with much more clarity what he saw the last time he had encountered the mirror, his previous rage at dumbledore ever so slightly washing away with every image he saw.

The landscape behind the three people was a landscape of horror; creatures from nightmares ran across fields of ash.

Large bird like creatures flew across the sky, screeching at anything they passed while keeping an upbeat of their wings as they continued to pass over.

The buildings in the background were ruins, as they seemed to be on fire by what suspiciously looked like warp fire.

Looking in the mirror to the far left, he could see more of the landscape as armies clashed together with mighty roars as nightmare creatures and unidentified alike clashed with tooth, claws and swords.

Looking into the far right of the mirror, Harry could see dilapidated buildings in a state of constantly repair then crumbling into dust.

Looking in the top of the mirror, Harry could see what seemed to be a giant pink tear in the sky that gave off a malevolent feeling whenever he stared at it.

After looking back into the middle of the mirror and looking at the three beings standing together, the man in the middle turned towards him and started to walk towards him as if he was going to come out of the mirror but stop when he was but a metre from the mirrors edge.

Harry and mirror being stared at each, taking in each other's features, the mirror being giving what seemed to be a wistful smile at Harry as he watched when the other male figure in the mirror turned towards his mirror friend and threw him a red stone.

The mirror image held up the stone for Harry to clearly what see what he was holding and then it disappeared from sight, the man in front of Harry indicated towards his pocket, which made Harry feel a slight weight added to his right pocket.

"Tell me Potter, what do you see?" Quirrell was getting impatient when all Harry was doing staring at different parts of the mirror with a steadily widening of his eyes while looking in the mirror.

"I-I-I see myself finishing my exams with O's across the board" Harry tried to lie to Quirrell but his came out slightly quivering which did not at all fool him.

" _He lies! Childish fantasies!"_ The hollow voice rang out.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Harry jumped slightly at Quirrells shout but then the hollow voice rang out again.

" _Let me speak to him"_ the voice rang out.

"But master you are not strong enough" Quirrell turned away from the mirror and started to pace, seemingly like he was a bit worried for some reason.

" _I am strong enough for this"_ and with that final statement, Quirrell turned around to Harry, who was trying to sneak back up the stairs but was caught.

Quirrell started to unravel his turban and with every bit of skin on his head that he uncovered, Harry saw that it was greyish with veins stuck out as if they were rushing blood through them at high speed.

When Quirrell finally took his turban off, Harry was horrified to see a face staring back at him on the back of Quirrells head in the mirror.

"Voldemort" Harry said breathlessly in a slightly nervous voice.

"Yes Harry, you see what I've become, what I've done to survive. Unicorn blood can only sustain me for so long but I require a true body for me to live again, and that can only happen if you give me a certain stone that is hiding right there in your pocket" Voldemort's voice had tried to take on a calming voice but it only came out as a raspy voice.

"Why should I give it to you?" Harry said defiantly and glared at him.

"Haha bravery, your parents had it too boy. I offered them a place at my side you know. They were two of the most powerful and intelligent magic users of their generation and I offered them the choice; either give me the stone or fall like the rest of the fools. They foolishly took the latter option and so I dealt with them"

"Did you know that your mother begged for your life? Oh yes, she offered her life instead of yours" when Voldemort said this Harry's head went down in sadness and remembrance at what his mother had tried to do for him.

"With your power and my resources, we can bring your parents back Harry! All you need to do is give me the stone!" Voldemort ended his statement vehemently as he tried to persuade Harry into giving him life anew.

" **Don't believe him Harry, not even the power of the warp can bring the souls of the light back, it has been tried before and it** _ **cannot**_ **be done properly, all you get you a soulless husk of a body, that or zombies but do** _ **not**_ **believe him!"** Tzeentchs words snapped Harry out of his thoughts and brought him back to where he was, the furious rage returning tenfold.

"I read up on the war against you you know? You and your followers killed _so_ many people just because they did not agree with your views, then you came after my family. They did nothing to you! Yet you killed my father and then slaughtered my mother when she begged you not to kill me, to kill her instead. You deserve worse than death, you deserve to _**BURN!**_ " Harry shouted the last part at Voldemort whose face had turned to anger.

"Kill him and get the stone!" Voldemort shouted at his servant.

At his master's command, Quirrell launched into the air straight at Harry with his arms outstretched to choke the life from Harry.

Just before Quirrell was upon Harry, he shot his right hand to the side to summon his warp fire whip and whipped it towards Quirrells neck but with his left hand; he launched a concentrated stream of warp fire at the mid-section of Quirrell.

When both fire attacks hit Quirrell, he started to scream at the intense pain of the fire that was centred at his neck and mid-section, but his to his horror he had started to smell a burning smell of cooking flesh and noticed that the fire had started to char his flesh.

While Harry was pretty much torturing Quirrell, the blood curdling screams from in front of him had reached a height of sound that could be heard in the previous chamber and the sound made its way to Hermione and Neville.

"What the hell was that?" Neville stood up quickly at hearing the blood-curdling scream.

"I don't know Neville but I hope Harry is alright; let's try calling out to him maybe? Harry! Can you hear us? Harry!" Hermione and Neville continued to yell for Harry but they got nothing in return.

While Hermione and Neville were yelling for Harry, their voices had started to penetrate Harry's mind and started to clear up the fog of rage that was permeating through his mind.

When the rage had fully cleared up, Harry saw what he was doing and quickly banished the whip and fire and looked at what he had done.

All what was left of Quirrell was a charred skeleton and the smell of burnt flesh that made Harry gag and throw up in a corner of the room.

After Harry had thrown up a couple of times in his corner, he morosely walked back to Quirrells skeleton and laid in a foetal position and started to rock back forth while muttering _'what have I done?'_ with tears starting to well up in his eyes.

After a few minutes of silently rocking back and forth, Harry had become exhausted and fell into a blissful unconsciousness on the stone beneath him, never seeing that the fabled stone had disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

* * *

 **You guys this chapter, a tad bit hard to write as I tried to get what Harry would feel if he came face to face with the person who ruined his life and he had the power to get vengeance from the viewpoint of an eleven year old.**

 **Have yourself a very nice day and also give us a review if you'd like**


	24. Chapter 24 - Aftermath

_**AN: Good heavens the last chapter? Here?! Already?!**_

 **jubilee loves pyro: Thank you very muchly for thinking that way :) smiley for you, and Luna is going to show up in the next story to never fear, she will come**

* * *

Chapter 24 – **Aftermath**

When Harry came to, he found himself in the hospital wing, lying in one of the comfortable beds with a pile of get-well cards at the bottom of his bed.

"Ah Mr Potter I see you're awake, I shall go get the headmaster as he wanted to speak with you" the nurse said as she quickly went out to get the headmaster.

While the matron was gathering the headmaster, Harry had begun to have flashbacks to the mirror chamber and what he had to Quirrell and started to shake quietly as he wrapped his hands around his knees to curl up.

"Harry my boy; if you be so kind as to unwrap yourself I would like to talk with you about your little escapade involving professor Quirrell" the headmaster asked Harry in a subtle yet demanding way.

"Headmaster if you cannot see I am trying to deal with what I have done so would you kindly bugger off and leave me in peace?" Harry's voice was muffled in his little cocoon.

"Now Harry that isn't anyway to speak to your headmaster and I am sure that you'll get over it quickly, you did defeat Voldemort a second time and you protected the stone, just like I knew you would" Dumbledore word's just made Harry shake even more as it brought back the memory of Quirrells screams.

The hospital wings door banged open as Hermione and Neville raced into the wing, heads looking around frantically as they searched for Harry and when they found him their faces lit up like fireworks but dimmed slightly when they saw the headmaster trying to speak with him.

"Headmaster I think you should leave, Harry obviously doesn't want to talk to you plus can't you see he's shaking in terror from what happened? Plus with you talking on and on about it it's making it worse" Neville said strongly to the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at Neville with his eyebrows raised as he had never been spoken to like that by an eleven year old before, he turned his head towards Hermione and only saw that she was agreeing with what Neville had said.

"Fine then Mr Longbottom but I shall be requiring to speak to young Harry about his experiences in the mirror room and that isn't a request" and with that Dumbledore went out of the hospital wing, leaving the duo to see if they could calm their friend enough to get him to talk.

"Harry please listen to me, whatever happened in there wasn't your fault, something must've happened to make you do what you did so the fault does not lay at your feet" Neville tried for a few more minutes to get Harry to talk but couldn't so he turned to Hermione to see if she could get any reaction from Harry.

"Harry? It's Hermione, listen I can't tell you that I know how you feel because I don't, all I know is that what happened in there happened for a reason"

"Whether it because of your reaction to Dumbledore's meddling or something angered you greatly but whatever happens or however you feel, we will _never_ leave you, just as we followed you down the trapdoor, we will follow now. So please, I just want to look into your eyes again, can you do that for me Harry?" while speaking to Harry in a soft and calming voice, Harry's shaking had begun to lessen until there was none and Harry lifted his head up slightly to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Hermione's heart broke at hearing Harry so frightened and scared and practically begging his friends not to leave him.

"Together till the end Harry" Hermione reiterated what she said before going down the trapdoor and looked at Neville for his support.

"Till the very end my friend" Neville also added his piece as after hearing what his friends had said, Harry's eyes burst into tears and grabbed Hermione into a hug and started to pour everything that happened out onto his friends but they stayed with him throughout it all.

Hearing how he faced Quirrell, hearing how his parents were murdered and then killing Quirrell in rage and anger in vengeance for his murdered parents.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After he had been declared healthy enough to leave the hospital wing and finished his first year exams, Harry had been continuously refusing to sit with the headmaster and talk about his experiences during the stone confrontation.

"No matter how hard he tries, no matter how many points you take away from me or how many detentions you give me professor Flitwick, I am NOT going to see that asinine headmaster"

"He is the reason I faced Voldemort down there and I am not going to trust being alone with him at all," Harry said vehemently to the professor tried to talk him into just talking with him.

"But Harry don't you see that talking about things can help you on the road to recovery, what would your friend think about you not attempting sort out your feelings?" professor tried to use his friends as an excuse but it failed with Harry's next statement.

"I've already talked to them about it and I have sorted my entire so called 'problems' professor. The headmaster allowed Voldemort to easily get past all of your traps which I might say were suspiciously designed as if they were mind for a number of first years, Voldemort almost got the stone and if wasn't for me and my friends, Voldemort would be back in all of his glory. I may still have a few problems that I might never get over such as burning alive and hearing his screams echoing in my ears so no thank you professor, I will deal with them all on my own, may I be dismissed?" Harry's face was as stone as he was given permission to leave and prepare his belongings for the end of year train trip.

"That boy needs professional help if he means to get over what happened down there, I am so sorry Lily that I cannot help your son" Flitwick said to himself as he sighed sadly at the thought of his once prized student being disappointed in him.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After Harry and his friends packed, the entire school had gathered for the end of year feast with Dumbledore standing up in front of the entire school and subtly looked over to where Harry was and was disappointed that he was not looking at him.

"Another spectacular year has come and gone, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and thus the tally of the points are as follows; in fourth place, Slytherin with three hundred and seventy two points. In third place, Gryffindor with three hundred and ninety eight points. In second place, Hufflepuff with four hundred and eleven points. And in first place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and seventy seven points!" after Dumbledore said the winner, three quarters of the entire hall erupted into cheers for different reasons.

Gryffindor cheered because even though they lost, Slytherin had lost their winning streak and come dead last I the house cup race.

Hufflepuff had cheered for the same reasons as Gryffindor did but one hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom had cheered for his friend's house as they had come in first place.

Ravenclaw cheered for they had been the ones to end Slytherins winning streak and had won the house cup for first time in almost a decade.

Hermione and Harry cheered for the rest of their house, as they were happy for all of their hard work had paid off in the end by gaining all those points and proving that the nerd house could rise above.

Harry's celebration was a bit less enthusiastic than his house mates as the lingering issue of what he had done was still hanging around in the back of his mind and despite what his friends said and their company, the voice was constantly telling him they would leave him and he was not worth the trouble.

After all the cheering and shouting had calmed down a bit, Dumbledore had risen to the podium once again to give the house cup to professor Flitwick.

"Yes well done Ravenclaw on your landslide victory and now, I present the house cup to your head of house: Professor Flitwick" Dumbledore handed the cup over to Flitwick and the entire hall besides Slytherin house erupted into even louder cheers before.

* * *

 _ **Scene break**_

* * *

After the trip home on the Hogwarts express, Harry grabbed his luggage from the top rack, walked onto the platform and started to walk over to where his uncle was waiting for him with an annoyed expressed on his face when a hand grabbing his suddenly stopped him.

"Harry! You didn't think to leave before giving me your address did you?" Hermione smiled innocently as she quickly grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote down her own address while handing the other for Harry to write his on.

Looking back to his uncle who shaking his head in a furious negative, Harry wrote his address down anyway, partly in spite of his uncle and the other part was so he could keep in contact with his muggle born friend without sending one of his owls.

"Now remember Harry, I'll write to you first, just so you can double check the address okay? And no matter what you feel, I will always stick by you Harry" Hermione smiled as she gave Harry a hard hug and went back over to her parents.

With a resigned sigh, Harry walked over to his uncle and with a snarl, his uncle ordered him into the car with his owls nearly being thrown on to the backseat.

For the entire journey home, Vernon was grumbling at the injustice of the freak giving his home address to another freak so even more freaks know about their home address.

While Vernon was grumbling to himself, Harry was sitting in the back slowly rubbing fingers across the breast area of both of his owls as they gazed upon him with great concern but he could only sigh as he tried to placate his owl's companions but they still looked at him with concern no matter what he did.

When they returned home, Vernon ordered Harry out of the car and to take his owls up to the spare bedroom and to stay there until dinnertime when he was to make it.

However, before Harry could climb the stairs, Vernon interrupted his thoughts.

"Your bloody pigeons will _not_ be let out of their cages during the summer freak! You hear me?" Vernon shouted the last part and saw Harry wince slightly but slowly turn towards him.

"How about this uncle Vernon: they _will_ be out of their cages for the entire summer and if you try anything that harms them, I will make what I did to you before Hogwarts seem like child's play compared to what I'll do to you should you harm, YOU HEAR ME?!" Harry roared at Vernon with a number of lights exploding into shards of glass reacting to Harry's rage.

"Yes I hear you boy" Vernon squeaked as he watched his nephew walk up the stairs with what seemed like an incredible weight on his shoulders.

"Pet come here! Did you notice anything more strangely about the boy?" Vernon asked his wife as they heard the second bedroom door close.

"Well it certainly did seem like something happened at that freakish school, a young child shouldn't walk into the house like he's just watched someone die in front of him," Petunia said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Something happened to that boy during his stay at the freaks school Pet, and I don't think it's for the better" Vernon whispered as their gaze turned towards their spare bedroom that the boy was in and shuddered in fear as the familiar power that they had felt before washed over them as if a tidal wave of anger had just been unleashed from that very room.

* * *

 **And that ladies and gentlemen is the final chapter of Champions of Chaos Book One: Choices.**

 **If you want, check out the next story Temptation that continues on the story a bit after where we left off.**

 **And as always, have yourself a very nice day :)** **Peace out!**


End file.
